Beautiful Souls
by Amy Welch
Summary: Hace 17 años Edward Cullen fue asesinado en el auditorio del instituto de Forks; el caso fue cerrado y catalogado como suicidio, pero su fantasma se quedó atrapado por siempre en la preparatoria, esperando por la oportunidad de develar la identidad de su asesino y reclamar justicia. Años después la oportunidad llega cuando Bella Swan, la única chica que puede verlo, llega a Forks.
1. Punto De Inflección

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, mucha gente en los grupos de Facebook me animó a publicarlo y aquí está. Aprovechando que aún son épocas de día de Muertos._**

**_No os entretengo más._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 1: Punto de Inflexión.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy harta! –mamá grita y da alaridos mientras que sigue tirando ropa dentro de la maleta, que vomita prendas, todas de colores oscuros. –¿Me estás escuchando Isabella Swan? ¡No! ¡No estoy dispuesta a soportarte un instante más!

Ceci está en una esquina, riéndose a carcajadas.

La cabeza me está punzando. Mamá lleva una hora gritando. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que se quede afónica. Ceci se ríe cada vez más fuerte.

–¡Cállate! –grito.

–¡A mi no me alzas la voz Marie! –grita Reneé.

–¡Dile que se calle, mamá! –imploro y me tapo los oídos con las manos.

–¡No hay nadie en esta maldita habitación! ¡Mañana mismo te vas! Ya arreglé las cosas con tu papá y estará esperándote en el aeropuerto a la una de la tarde ¿escuchaste? Espero que regresar a ese pueblucho te sirva de lección. Si pudiera te mandaría al maldito manicomio.

Aprieto con demasiada fuerza el bolígrafo y la tinta se chorrea en mis manos.

–¡Eres un caso perdido! –dice mi madre, cerrando la maleta con un golpe y saliendo de mi cuarto. –¡Y ni se te ocurra salir por la ventana! –me advierte.

Ceci para de reírse y viene a pararse a mi lado.

–¿Me vas a dejar? –pregunta.

–Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto.

Ceci se ríe nerviosamente –¿Yo?

–Tú mataste al estúpido gato.

–Pruébalo –reta.

–No puedo, tonta –rechino los dientes– Yo soy la única loca en ésta casa que puede verte.

Me limpio las manos con una toalla de papel y tiro la maleta al suelo.

–Déjame dormir, Ceci. Después de mañana, no me verás más.

–Soy tu única amiga, tonta –pone los brazos en jarras– ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí?

–¿Intentar tener una vida normal? –digo con sarcasmo.

–¿Tú? ¿Normal? Pero si ni siquiera puedes tener una vida social con gente viva.

–Yo no elegí esto, Ceci. Es una mierda.

–¿Quisieras ser como Jeny Waltz? Siempre tan linda y popular.

–No me importaría ser como el vago de la esquina si eso quiere decir que dejaré de ser una puta loca.

–No aprecias tu don –me dice– Aunque tú no pudieras verme, o ver a otros espíritus, seguirías siendo la misma suicida de siempre, solo que con cero amigos tanto en el plano terrenal como en el otro. Serías aún más patética.

–Déjame dormir ya, Ceci –me acuesto en la cama– Todo esto es… –bostezo– tu culpa.

–Si tú lo dices –se encoje de hombros y se acuesta a mi lado.

OoO

–¡Arriba! –exclama mamá, quitándome las cobijas de encima y halándome los brazos.

Aún medio dormida me meto a la ducha y me enjabono toda.

–Vaya, cada día estás peor.

–¡Agh! ¡Carajo, Ceci! ¿No puedo estar a solas ni en el baño?

–Es que voy a extrañarte –me hace un puchero y se recarga en mi hombro.

–Hum…

–¿Tú no?

–…

–¡Aaahh! ¡Luego de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas!

–Ya me has metido en suficientes problemas, Ceci. ¿Cómo podría extrañarte?

Ceci entorna los ojos y me pega una bofetada.

–¡Yo soy el fantasma, pero eres tú la que no tiene alma!

–Cec… –pero ella ya ha desaparecido.

Mamá toca la puerta con los nudillos.

–¡Dos minutos, Isabella! –grita.

No contesto y termino de enjuagarme. Luego me seco con la toalla y salgo de baño, dejando una gran nube de vapor detrás de mí.

OoO

Estamos en otoño, se supone que las temperaturas no son tan bajas y no llueve. Pero ahora estoy en Forks.

La temperatura es de cero grados y está lloviznando. Papá me abre la puerta de la patrulla con un paraguas en la mano.

–Bonito ¿cierto?

–Aja –respondo.

–Tu madre me dijo que lo hiciste de nuevo.

–Por eso estoy aquí. Es terrible.

–Si tanto odias estar aquí ¿por qué lo hiciste?

_No fui yo…_

–No sé cómo responder a eso –recargo la cabeza en el cristal y me quedo dormida.

Papá me despierta cuando estamos frente a la casa. Todo está exactamente igual que cuando me fui.

Luego de pasar de una cena que muy probablemente sería muy incómoda para papá y para mí, Charlie me libera y me deja subir a mi cuarto.

Me desvisto y me pongo el pijama, luego me cambio las vendas de las muñecas por otras limpias.

Pienso en que me cortaría hoy también, pero estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Mañana es Lunes. Comienzo de semana y papá me inscribió al instituto. Deseo secretamente que alguien venga en medio de la noche y me ahogue con la almohada. Ser la nueva en el colegio. No, no, no. Es lo peor que me puede pasar.

OoO

El despertador suena y lo primero que hago es asomarme por la ventana. Charlie se ha ido a la estación. Le agradezco en voz alta, por habernos evitado a ambos el incómodo abrazo y beso de buenos días.

Me meto a la ducha y al salir me pongo mis vaqueros y mis converse negros, una camiseta grande igual negra y una cazadora color café oscuro. Me delineo los ojos con lápiz negro y me pinto la boca de color borgoña. Me pongo la mochila al hombro, sólo llevo una libreta y un bolígrafo para los apuntes, pues no sé qué voy a necesitar; lo sabré sobre la marcha, supongo.

El transporte de la escuela se para frente a la casa a las 6:30. Con un suspiro profundo me subo al autobús y comienzo a hacer un rápido escaneo buscando un asiento disponible. Afortunadamente hay uno hasta atrás. Tengo la mirada fija en el suelo, atenta a que alguien pueda ponerme zancadilla y hacerme caer. Ya me ha pasado suficientes veces.

Para mi alivio, paso desapercibida para todos y llego sana y salva a mi asiento. Me pongo los audífonos para escuchar a los Black Veil Brides.

OoO

En la oficina de coordinación me ha entregado un pequeño mapa para no perderme en la escuela, anexa una lista de los útiles que voy a necesitar.

Mi primer clase es Estadística, en el salón 110. Apresuro el paso, porque no quiero llegar tarde.

Lamentablemente para mí, el profesor ya ha llegado y me mira con recelo cuando entro al salón.

–¿Es nueva, señorita?

–Sí, señor –murmuro tan bajo, que dudo que me haya escuchado.

–Siéntese hasta adelante. Personas como usted sólo vienen para poner el desorden.

Aunque su comentario me molesta, reprimo mis ganas de responderle y hago lo que me dice.

Para mi suerte van un poco atrasados, y lo que están viendo aquí yo lo vi hace un mes en el instituto de Phoenix. Soy la primera en acabar el ejercicio, lo que me permite retirarme antes de la clase.

.

.

.

Para la cuarta hora, el director de la escuela interrumpe por el altavoz para decirnos que se dará un anuncio muy importante en el auditorio y que todos los alumnos de últimos semestres deben estar ahí.

Desando los pasos que he dado hacia la cafetería y me dirijo hacia el otro conjunto de edificios del instituto.

Cuando entro al Auditorio me percato de que he exagerado en cuanto a mi hora de llegada, pues no hay nadie aquí.

Me sujeto la mochila al hombro y tomo asiento en una butaca en el medio, sólo hay una luz encendida que dibuja un círculo blanco y brillante sobre el escenario.

Entonces escucho pasos y veo a un chico sentarse en la hilera de butacas delante de mí, dándome la espalda. El chico mira hacia atrás y me ve fijamente a los ojos.

Suelto un suspiro. Es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás. Tiene ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, aunado a unos rasgos que ya quisiera un modelo. El chico me sonríe y todos mis problemas y ganas de morir se disipan con ése solo gesto.

El chico no dice palabra, pero no deja de mirarme. Entonces me armo de valor y vocifero un saludo.

–Hola.

El chico frunce el ceño, aterrorizado y mira hacia todos lados, como para asegurarse de que le estoy hablando a él.

–¿Me… me hablas… a mí? –casi grita.

Me siento tan avergonzada que de pronto deseo no haber dicho nada.

–Sí –digo– Hola. A ti, chico de ojos verdes –sonrío.

–¡¿Pero qué…?! –Él se levanta de la butaca y trastabilla hacia atrás, hasta caerse de espaldas.

Me levanto a toda prisa para ayudarle.

–Oye –le llamo– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –pregunta– ¿Cómo puedes…?

Y entonces lo sé. Una lágrima instantánea rebota en el suelo. Le ayudo a levantarse de todos modos, acepta mi mano y me mira fijamente cuando está de pie.

–Sí –comienzo– Hola. Me llamo Bella, y puedo verte.

OoO

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Espero sus reviews y alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	2. Búscame

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 2: Búscame.

-Tú... pero... -el agita una y otra vez la cabeza, del lado a lado. El cabello rojizo se le despeina divinamente y, al mirar de cerca su hermosura, quiero llorar otra vez.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que estar muerto?_

-Es difícil de explicar -musito- Desde pequeña tengo éste "poder".

El chico se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar como león enjaulado de un lado a otro por el pasillo que divide las butacas del auditorio.

-¿Así que... puedes verme?

Suelto un bufido -Sí. Es difícil al principio. Pero no te preocupes, si tan incómodo te hago sentir te prometo que haré de cuenta que no te veo, y listo -digo con voz monótona, aunque muy en el fondo lo que acabo de decir me lastima.

-¡No! -exclama él, casi de inmediato -No -vuelve a decir, ésta vez más calmado.

Está por decirme algo más, pero en ese momento las puertas del auditorio se abren de par en par y una ola de estudiantes entra junto con todo el escándalo de la juventud. Regreso mi vista al frente, pero él ya se ha ido.

Decepcionada y triste, las ganas de cortarme regresan, por lo que agarro mi mochila y salgo del auditorio hacia los baños.

.

.

.

Deslizo la navaja en cortes horizontales a lo largo de mi antebrazo, la sangre comienza a brotar con facilidad sorprendente al igual que mis lágrimas. Y no estoy llorando por dolor, esto es decepción y desesperanza.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No te duele? -pregunta alguien a mis espaldas, y mi cerebro reconoce su voz antes que mis ojos su presencia.

Escondo la navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón -¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es el baño de mujeres.

Él engancha los pulgares en la cinturilla de ses vaqueros y sonríe infantilmente.

-Si te contara las cosas que he visto aquí dentro...

Entrecierro los ojos. Él estaba muy molesto al principio con respecto al hecho de que yo podía verle.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? -inquiero retadoramente.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-A mí.

-Perdóname si te hice sentir mal. No es... de todos los días encontrarse a una persona como tú.

Cambio mi peso a la otra pierna y avanzo hacia él.

-Ya vale -digo con una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa y extiendo mi mano- Soy Bella.

-Edward -toma mi mano y aprieta no muy fuerte. Sentir su contacto es confuso.

Las personas por lo general piensan que un fantasma es intangible y borroso, que flota sobre el suelo y no tiene pies. Todo es más aterrador que eso: ellos lucen como si fueran cualquier persona, a excepción de la temperatura tremendamente fría de su piel.

-Y... -aprieta los labios- ¿No deberías estar en el auditorio?

-Verte fue muy duro para mí.

-¿Tan mal te trate? -dice, visiblemente afectado.

-No fue nada de lo que dijiste -aclaro- Fue tu sola presencia. Cuando me miraste fijamente y sonreíste hacia mi dirección hiciste nacer en mí la esperanza de que quizás esta vez mi vida no sería una total mierda... hasta que... Bueno, tú sabes.

-Luces como una chica muy triste, Bella -escuchar mi nombre de sus labios sirve como un "Obliviate"* para mí.

-A veces no me gustaría ser yo.

-¿Por eso te cortas? -señala con su dedo índice hacia mi brazo, el cual aún sigue sangrante.

Me encojo de hombros -Es... reconfortante.

-¿De qué manera?

-Sería muy complicado de explicar.

Suspira y sonríe hacia el techo -Bueno, tengo bastante tiempo. Creo que podré entenderte.

-¿Y para qué?

-Hacía diecisiete años que no hablaba con nadie, Bella. Hasta que llegaste. Quiero ser tu amigo, a puesto a que no sabes las ventajas de tener un amigo fantasma.

Su sonrisa efervescente me hace sonreír también. La sensación es tan rara...

-Pues la verdad es que no ¿cuáles son?

Edward me ofrece su brazo y yo, renuente, lo tomo.

-Primero salgamos de aquí. ¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería?

-Ja -me burlo- Es muy pronto para que todos se den cuenta de lo loca que estoy. Me verán ridícula si me observan hablar "sola".

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal el jardín?

-El jardín -acepto con un asentimiento.

Edward abre la puerta y ambos salimos a caminar por el pasillo desierto.

.

.

.

-Entonces -comienzo una vez que hemos tomado asiento- ¿Hace diecisiete años, eh?

Alza las cejas en una graciosa expresión -Suena como un largo tiempo.

-Suena como el doble de mi vida, a decir verdad.

-Pero al menos envejeces, avanzas, continúas en el camino. No estás congelado en el tiempo preguntándote si en realidad has muerto o solo es una pesadilla -agita la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír -Pero bueno... Chica oscura.

Frunzo el ceño en una mueca molesta. Jamás me ha agradado que me digan así.

-Oye -dice- Lo siento.

-Comprendo que mi modo de vestir y maquillarme es un tanto diferente del resto.

-Sí -acepta- Pero me gusta. Tus pantalones, son de hombre ¿verdad?

Sonrío -Sí.

-Y tu playera de Nirvana que te queda grande, tus vendas en las muñecas, tus converse negros, tu cabello suelto y tu maquillaje oscuro. Todo es genial -halaga.

-Gracias.

-Y eso no se lo digo a todas las chicas -me da un golpecito con su hombro en mi hombro y me guiña un ojo.

No respondo nada y me quedo viendo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora sí por qué te cortas? -coloca un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja

Suelto el aire en un silbido -_Googléalo._

-¿Qué?

-Que lo busques en internet.

-Eso quiere decir que no vas a decírmelo.

Encojo los hombros -Pues no -miro mi reloj- Me tengo que ir, chico fantasma.

Me levanto del pasto y me sacudo, me coloco la mochila al hombro.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -pregunta y a mí se me va el aire.

_Si no estuvieras muerto..._

-Me puedes ver siempre ¿recuerdas? Puedes estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

-Me refiero a volver a hablar contigo. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Sí -se me inflama el pecho de algún tipo de orgullo- Lo somos. ¿Qué te parece si ésta noche cenas en mi casa? -ofrezco con una risa traviesa.

-Pero qué amiga más cruel me he conseguido -dice, chasqueando la lengua.

-Vamos, era una broma.

-No puedo salir de aquí -dice, abrazándose las rodillas- Estoy atrapado por siempre en ésta escuela.

Me siento mal al saber que la he jodido con mi comentario.

-Ya déjalo, sólo fue una broma.

-Lo sé, y no te culpo. Sólo que... sigue siendo difícil.

-Vendré a verte cuando terminen las clases ¿bueno?

-De acuerdo -se le iluminan los ojos.

Satisfecha, me doy la vuelta y echo a andar, pero me detengo.

-¡Oye! -exclamo- No me dijiste cuáles eran las ventajas de tener un amigo fantasma.

Edward juega con un pedazo de hoja seca que ha caído en sus manos, proveniente del árbol que se alza encima de nosotros.

-Pues por mi parte yo ya descubrí una de las ventajas de tener una amiga viva.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál? -no me pongo creativa imaginándome su respuesta, porque francamente no encuentro ningún beneficio que pueda traerle mi amistad.

-Que ya no estoy solo -responde.

Es como cuando estás dormido y dejas de respirar, y sueñas que estás cayendo. Es la misma sensación: caigo en espiral, mareada y volátil.

Edward, mi adorado y hermoso chico fantasma. ¿Por qué él tiene que estar muerto y yo ser una suicida?

_Sin duda seríamos la pareja perfecta _pienso con diversión.

-Te veo -agito mi mano a modo de despedida y regreso a clases.

OoO

En la clase de Literatura vemos alguna película demasiado profunda para mi corta mente, por lo que me dedico a escribir la letra de una canción en la parte de hasta atrás de la libreta.

_This is a rebel love song._

Garabateo esto mientras pienso en Edward. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él quise preguntarle cómo es que murió, pero a pesar de lo fría que puedo parecer a simple vista, por dentro soy una persona tremendamente sensible. Sé lo falta de tacto que sería mi pregunta, por lo que me abstengo y decido que ésta tarde, cuando llegue a casa, investigaré en internet a cerca de él. Con suerte tal vez encuentre algo.

Maldigo por lo bajo cuando, al finalizar la película, la profesora nos deja escribir un reporte de la película de diez páginas, con síntesis, resumen, opinión personal y análisis.

_Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de "Buscar en Gooogle"._

-Es para pasado mañana, jóvenes -dice la maestra.

La profesora se va y casi todo el mundo se levanta de sus asientos para socializar; a veces envidio la normalidad de su vida.

Para mi suerte el profesor de Economía no tarda mucho en llegar y rápidamente nos ponemos a ver el PIB* de algunos países de la Unión Europea.

Termino rápido de escribir el apunte y hacer la investigación y me levanto de mi asiento lista para irme.

Al salir del salón, al doblar hacia la esquina encuentro a Edward recargado en la pared, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Suspiro de desilusión. Me gustaría ser normal, me gustaría no poder verle.

-Hola -digo con un patético intento de sonrisa.

-No sé si sea una sensación mía... -dice- pero estoy comenzando a pensar que no te gusta verme.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso ¿recuerdas?

-Ya -asiente- Supongo que me tomará un buen tiempo entenderlo.

-Debo ir a mi siguiente clase -aviso.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.

-Pero no me preguntes nada ¿bueno? Recuerda que los demás no pueden verte y yo no puedo hablar "sola".

-Lo tengo bastante claro.

Comenzamos a andar por el pasillo, en un incómodo silencio; de repente, empieza a hablar.

-Busqué en el internet de la biblioteca lo que me dijiste.

Alzo una ceja.

-Busqué por qué te cortabas.

-Hum.

-En la página de internet decía que la gente se corta porque así enfrentan los maltratos a los que son sometidos. Al cortarse tienen el control de su propio dolor.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y apresuro el paso para llegar a Cultura Física. Al llegar a la entrada de la chancha techada Edward me sujeta del brazo. Afortunadamente no hay nadie más.

-¿Es eso? ¿Tratas de ser dueña de tu dolor?

Aprieto la mandíbula.

-Qué página más churra te has leído -me suelto de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y le dejo ahí.

.

.

.

El entrenador nos pone a correr diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha y luego a hacer tres series de quince abdominales y dieciocho sentadillas cada una.

Al terminar estoy por vomitar y con trabajos puedo arrastrar mi cuerpo hasta las regaderas.

Las demás chicas también de duchan mientras platican entre ellas.

-¿No me vas a responder?

Su voz me sobresalta y la botella de shampoo se me cae al suelo. Me apresuro a recogerla y tapar lo más que puedo mi cuerpo con las manos. Discretamente me llevo un dedo a la boca para indicarle que se calle.

Las demás chicas me miran como a un bicho raro, y algunas de ellas se burlan.

-No me voy a callar -dice- ¿Es por eso? ¿Te maltratan, Bella?

Niego con la cabeza suavemente, cierro la regadera y envuelvo la toalla a mi alrededor. Estoy avergonzada como nunca. ¡El me está mirando desnuda y ni siquiera le importa!

Me dirijo a mi casillero, lejos de las demás chicas, y comienzo a sacar mi ropa para poder ponérmela.

-¿Podrías irte? -pregunto molesta- Ya has sido lo suficientemente atrevido al colarte por aquí y verme desnuda.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me contestes. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Bella. Quiero poder ayudarte.

Las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos y cierro el casillero de un portazo.

-¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme? Si ni siquiera puedes salir de aquí.

Espero a que él desaparezca, ofendido por mis palabras, pero no lo hace y en vez de eso me responde:

-Te ofrezco mis oídos, Bella, para escucharte; mi hombro, para que llores; mis brazos, como refugio y mis palabras como consuelo. No soy tan inútil como piensas.

-Yo no... he querido decir eso -me disculpo.

-Lo has dicho, y tienes razón. Soy un fantasma atrapado en una preparatoria para toda la eternidad. Durante mi vida, jamás creí en el cielo, o en el infierno; sin embargo jamás creí que terminaría así. He pasado diecisiete años de mi vida sólo, he visto a cinco generaciones graduarse y continuar con su vida. No sé cómo está mi familia; no sé si mamá y papá siguen casados, si ya son abuelos, si mis hermanos se casaron y fueron felices. Tú, Bella. Eres mi único respiro y me sacas de la rutina diaria de recorrer pasillo a pasillo de ésta escuela esperando a que el infierno se congele.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos con pesar. Al abrirlos, lista para pedir la disculpa del siglo, él ya no está.

OoO

Llego a casa y papá pide pizza para cenar.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -pregunta.

-Bastante bien. Todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos -miento.

-Ya verás. Tu vida será mejor aquí.

Terminamos la pizza y yo lavo los trastes, después le pregunto a papá si necesita una cosa más y, ante su negativa, me dirijo a mi cuarto para hacer los deberes y dormir.

Sin embargo, al terminar la tarea me acomodo la laptop en mis piernas y en el buscador tecleo:

_Edward. Preparatoria Forks._

Maldigo el hecho de no poder haberle preguntado su apellido. Sin duda la búsqueda sería más específica. Los resultados de búsqueda tardan dos minutos en cargar. Finalmente dos pares de resultados aparecen.

_Archivos de la policía de Forks: Edward Cullen._

_Forks News: Accidente en preparatoria del Estado._

_Blog del Terror: El fantasma del chico estrella._

_Bio Edward Cullen Masen: Leyenda del fútbol estudiantil._

Doy click en el segundo resultado y tengo que aguardar cinco minutos en total. Qué asco de internet.

Finalmente la página aparece, es un corto artículo que tiene una foto de Edward con el uniforme del equipo. Se ve tan... hermosamente vivo.

_Forks, Washington. 13 de Septiembre de 1997..._

_Mi fecha de nacimiento. _Pienso, y un escalofrío me recorre. Continúo leyendo.

_Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, o como sus amigos le decían, "Eddy", fue encontrado el día de ayer en el auditorio de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks._

_Algunos que lograron ver el cadáver dicen que la escena era horripilante, digna de una escena de película de terror. El auditorio entero estaba bañado en sangre, y el cuerpo del joven Edward se encontraba en medio de un charco de ésta, con un disparo en el pecho a la altura del corazón y, según reportes policiales, un total de diez puñaladas en el estómago._

_Al no tener mayores pruebas ni contar con testigos que dieran indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado, el "crímen" ha sido calificado como suicidio._

_Ésta es, señores, la triste realidad de la incompetente policía de nuestra localidad._

_Descanse en paz Edward Cullen (1980-1997)._

Me toco el rostro, y lo encuentro mojado. Estoy llorando, y no sé si del coraje o de la terrible escena que mi imaginativa mente ha creado.

¿Cómo pudieron decir que fue un suicidio? Si cualquier idiota se daría cuenta de que fue un asesinato. Cuento con mis dedos la fecha de la muerte, papá ya trabajaba en la estación. Tomo la decisión de que mañana, cuando encuentre el momento adecuado, le preguntaré sobre el hecho.

Me pongo una cazadora y salto por la ventana, afianzando mis manos alrededor del árbol. Cuando estoy en suelo firme corro hacia la parte trasera de la casa y me monto en la bicicleta que no he usado desde que tenía doce.

No me preocupa que papá se dé cuenta de que me he ido, porque sería imposible. Charlie jamás entra a mi cuarto y no se despide de mí por la mañana.

Lo más rápido que puedo me dirijo hacia el instituto.

.

.

.

Dejo la bicicleta escondida entre los arbustos y me escabullo hacia la parte trasera para poder entrar por la puerta de servicio. Como pensaba: está abierta; y seguramente también acierto en el hecho de que no hay vigilante nocturno.

Todo adentro está oscuro, y los pasillos dan la impresión de tener kilómetros de longitud. Saco la linterna que he traído conmigo y camino despacio, tratando de no perderme y confiando en mi no-tan-buen sentido de orientación.

-¿Qué haces? -me habla al oído y yo doy un brinco en mi lugar.

-¡Carajo! -mascullo entre dientes mientras me giro para encararlo.

Él tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y yo entrecierro los ojos.

-Me asustaste.

-Soy un fantasma -me dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Se supone que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suelto el aire -Vine para disculparme por lo que dije. Sé que a veces puedo ser muy cruel, pero es que no se me da muy bien eso de tratar con la gente. Antes de ti yo no había tenido ningún amigo.

-No te preocupes -dice con una sonrisa y se acerca a mí- Sólo controla tu boca ¿bueno? Y sobre todo, mantén a raya tu enojo. Yo sé bien lo que pasa cuando éste se sale de control.

Algo me hace pensar que está hablando sobre su... asesinato. Agh. Qué palabra tan difícil.

-Y bueno -continúa- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Las noches aquí son mucho más aburridas que los días.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos al auditorio. Una brillante luz alumbra un círculo en el escenario. Edward y yo tomamos asiento sobre éste y dejamos que nuestros pies cuelguen.

Luego de un buen rato en silencio me decido por fin y, sin más preámbulos, digo:

-Yo también investigué en internet.

-¿Sobre qué? -su atención está completamente sobre mí.

-Sobre... ti.

Noto cómo su cuerpo se tensa.

-Creo que ya sé de qué va esto -menciona.

-Entiendo que sea incómodo hablar de esto... mejor olvídalo.

-No -niega- Está bien. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntarías.

-¿Entonces? -inquiero.

-¿Qué es lo que encontraste de mí en internet?

-Que te encontraron muerto justo aquí, es éste lugar, que era un total baño de sangre y que la policía cerró el caso diciendo que fue un suicidio.

Él suspira, sin sorprenderse -Injusto ¿no?

-Injusto es poco. No sé cómo puedes...

-No tengo opción.

-¿Quién fue, Edward? ¿Qué pasó realmente?

-Fue asesinato -susurra y confirma lo evidente- Yo era, y no es por alardear, el mejor jugador de americano que puedas imaginar. Todas las universidades a las que envié solicitud me aceptaron, los mejores equipos del país me imploraban que firmara un contrato; parecía que mi vida estaba arreglada y que era perfecta -su voz se apaga- Pero claro. Desperté la envidia de varios chicos en la escuela, sólo que uno de ellos lo llevó demasiado lejos...

Su mirada se pierde en un punto lejano, como si reviviera aquél fatídico día.

OoO

_**¿Quién será el asesino? Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Dejen su comentario y su voto.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	3. Recuerdos Letales

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve bastantes inconvenientes que me impedían actualizar.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me han dado para con mis historias. Gracias a todos y a todas.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos Letales

_Flashback_

_Edward POV_

_Tanya me da un último beso antes de irse a su entrenamiento de porristas._

_–__Nos vemos luego, bebé –me guiña un ojo y se va corriendo. –Voy a vengarme de lo que me hiciste anoche –grita._

_–__¡Hey! –Grita el entrenador seguido de sonar su silbato– ¡Cullen a tu posición! ¿O es que piensas quedarte todo el día viéndole el trasero a tu novia?_

_–__No entrenador –respondo y me apresuro a colocarme en mi lugar._

_Me coloco en mi lugar y le digo al resto del equipo el plan de jugada._

_A mitad del entrenamiento estoy a punto de marcar un primero y diez* cuando Alec Vulturi me derriba sin más golpeándome una costilla y haciéndome salir del campo de juego._

_El entrenador suena el silbato –¡Eh, Vulturi! ¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo? No tienes que atacar a alguien de tu equipo ¡cualquiera sabe eso!_

_–__¡Fue un accidente! –dice Alec._

_Pero yo sé bien que fue a propósito. Entre nosotros no nos soportamos y no ocultamos nuestro desagrado mutuo._

_El resto del entrenamiento me quedo en la banca, y al término del partido el entrenador me llama._

_–__¿Te sigue doliendo?_

_–__No, ya estoy bien._

_–__Me alegro. Quería decirte que ejecutivos y técnicos de los Gigantes vienen mañana para verte jugar, no planeaba decírtelo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero te lo digo para que te revises el hombro y las costillas. Tienes que lucirte Cullen._

_No trato de esconder mi emoción y suelto un silbido –Claro que sí, entrenador. Muchas gracias._

_–__Yo no hice nada. Todo lo hiciste tú –se me acerca para hablarme– Y cuídate de Vulturi. Después de ti él es el mejor que tenemos en el equipo._

_–__No se preocupe._

_._

_._

_._

_Acabo de salir de la ducha y abro mi locker para vestirme. Encuentro un post-it rosa pegado en un lateral._

_Te espero ésta noche en el Auditorio._

_Atte.: Tu peor pesadilla ;)_

_Sonrío. Tanya si que está decidida a vengarse por la vergüenza que le hice pasar ayer en la noche en casa de sus padres._

_Va a ser divertido. Pienso._

_–__Así que te vas, Cullen –dice Alec golpeándome el hombro._

_–__¿Irme?_

_–__Escuché que los Gigantes te quieren._

_–__Pareces una niña chismosa Alec, pero sí, es cierto. ¿Qué esperabas? Soy lo mejor._

_Alec hace una mueca– Suerte y… –chasquea la lengua– Esperemos que no pase nada ¿bueno? Puedo ver tu futuro y tienes una racha de mala muerte que no me gusta._

_–__¡El médium ha hablado! –Exclamo– Dime ¿podrías leer mi mano? –le muestro mi palma con burla._

_Alec retrocede unos cuantos pasos –Tu línea de vida está un poco corta Cullen. Cuídate –se da la vuelta con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro._

_Los demás chicos se quedan en silencio hasta que Alec desaparece, luego, cuando ya no hay moros en la costa uno de ellos, Newton, me hace una mueca._

_–__Ese tío te amenazó –dice– ¿No tienes miedo?_

_–__¿De qué? Ni que fuera a matarme._

_Emmet suelta una risotada –Obvio que no. Ése idiota no tiene las bolas, pero sí que puede hacerte algo para arruinar tu exhibición de mañana._

_–__Gracias por preocuparse, pero estaré bien ¿bueno?_

_–__¡Deslúmbralos tío! –grita James– ¡Sabes que eres el ídolo de todos nosotros, hasta del chico Vulturi!_

_–__Estoy acostumbrado a deslumbrar, no me costará mucho trabajo._

_–__¡Jodido engreído serás! –Emmet me baja la cabeza y me da un golpe en la cabeza– Pero te amo –me da un beso en la frente._

_–__¡Puaj, Emmet! ¿A caso no tienes a Rosalie para eso?_

_–__Oh, sí. Mi rubia de revista. ¿A que es divina?_

_–__Si tú lo dices…_

_–__Ya la quisieras Cullen, pero a ti te gustan flacuchas ¿no? Tanya es el claro ejemplo._

_–__Cierra la boca, McCarty._

_–__Ciérrala tú, Cullen, que estás que babeas. Los dejo chicos, me voy con mi chica –se despide._

_Poco a poco el lugar se va vaciando mientras yo pienso en lo que Tanya va a hacerme ésta noche._

_¿Qué tendrás planeando, eh?_

_OoO_

_–__¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora, jovencito? –Esme me bloquea la puerta._

_–__Quedé con Tanya, mamá._

_Inmediatamente se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara –Ah, bueno. Entonces que tengas suerte, esa chica es muy linda. Dile que cuando pueda venga a cenar._

_–__Se lo diré, mamá –le doy un beso en la mejilla y una vez fuera de la casa tomo el auto en dirección al instituto._

_._

_._

_._

_Hay un solo reflector prendido sobre el escenario y el resto está a oscuras. No es la primera vez que Tanya y yo quedamos en la escuela a estas horas._

_Lo consideramos una aventura sexual bastante estimulante. Ya lo hemos hecho sobre los escritorios de varios profesores, en los laboratorios e incluso en los vestidores de mujeres y de hombres._

_Me quedo de pie frente al escenario esperando que Tanya salga en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con lo que parece ser una pelota. Cuando bajo mi mirada al suelo encuentro un balón de americano. Lo recojo._

_–__Oye, nena. Lo siento ¿bueno? Sé que estuvo un poco mal lo que hice pero auch. Eso dolió, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza –hablo al aire– Vamos, cariño. Sal ya._

_Pero entonces escucho ruidos sordos, como de pasos, a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta._

_–__¿Alec? –digo extrañado– ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Dónde está Tanya?_

_Él me sonríe– Vaya Cullen. No eres muy inteligente que digamos. Creo que has pasado más tiempo ejercitando tus bíceps que tu cerebro._

_–__Deja ya los insultos de niña idiota, Vulturi. ¿Dónde está Tanya?_

_Me rueda los ojos y gruñe –¡Ella no vendrá, idiota!_

_–__Pero la nota…_

_–__Atte. Tu peor pesadilla –musita– ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era Tanya?_

_–__Tú, niña cotilla, sabías perfectamente el "problemita" que estábamos teniendo Tanya y yo y te colgaste de eso. Sabías que vendría porque sabías que pensaría que Tanya me había dejado la nota._

_Él aplaude –Bravo, Cullen. Al fin has echado andar esa cabeza que, hasta hace un momento, pensé que no servía para otra cosa más que para cargar tu cobrizo cabello de comercial._

_–__Me estás haciendo perder tiempo. Te dejo, Vulturi –doy un paso hacia adelante y entonces él saca una pistola de la parte trasera de sus pantalones._

_–__Tú te quedas en donde estás, Cullen. ¿Ok?_

_Le enseño las palmas –Eh, Vulturi, te estás pasando._

_–__¿Pasándome yo? –me apunta con el arma– Tú te has pasado conmigo desde que éramos niños, así que no le hagas al idiota. Soy un buen hijo, un buen amigo, un buen estudiante, un buen novio, un buen chico, un buen jugador… pero nunca lo suficiente a tu lado. Y tú… en vez de que trataras de ser mi amigo, o al menos llevarte bien, me humillaste._

_–__Estás exagerando las cosas ¿bueno? Además fuiste tú el que empezó la guerra ¿lo recuerdas? En octavo grado fuiste al baile de San Valentín con la chica que todo el mundo sabía que me gustaba y tú me la quitaste, además, los profesores siempre te prefieren a ti. Eres el más listo. ¿De dónde sacas que yo te humillo?_

_–__¿Y ahora es cuando vienes a hablarme como amigos, no? Mal momento, Cullen. Un poquito demasiado tarde._

_–__¿Esto es por lo de los Gigantes, no?_

_–__Por todo, Cullen, por todo._

_–__No puedes matarme. Todo el mundo se va a enterar._

_–__Mi padre tiene contactos, Cullen. No te preocupes por eso, si acaso saldrás en algunos periódicos y en televisión local por máximo dos semanas. Luego el mundo se olvidará de ti._

_En ningún momento siento miedo. Papá me dijo que el miedo era para los débiles. Veo los rostros de todos mis amigos, mi familia y mi novia pasar por mi mente. Incluso pienso en la niña con brackets de sexto grado a la que le di mi primer beso. Alec Vulturi iba a matarme ¿quién iba a pensar que terminaría así? Adiós Gigantes, adiós universidad, adiós papá, adiós mamá…_

_–__Dale, Vulturi. Estoy listo._

_–__¿Quién lo diría? Bien dicen que conoces verdaderamente a una persona cuando son sus últimos instantes. Edward Cullen se da demasiado pronto por vencido._

_–__No estoy rindiéndome, grandísimo idiota. Sólo estoy cediendo._

_–__¿Ni siquiera tratarás de salir corriendo o pedir ayuda?_

_–__No te voy a dar esa satisfacción, Alec. ¿Quieres que te ruegue? ¿Qué me arrastre por los pasillos implorando ayuda? ¿Pidiéndote perdón? Esto no es una jodida película cutre de las que a ti te gustan._

_–__Vale, Cullen. Te daré puntos por eso. Dignidad hasta la hora de tu muerte. Y que conste que yo no quería hacer esto ¿bueno?_

_Extiende la mano y comienza, en cámara lenta, a apretar el gatillo._

_Jamás, idiota. Pienso y entonces le doy un puñetazo en la cara y le tiro el arma al suelo, pero el maldito sabe artes marciales o alguna mariconada de esas y se levanta con insultante facilidad del suelo._

_–__Por un momento pensé que no darías pelea, Cullen. Pero te crees demasiado superior ¿no es así?_

_–__Siempre voy a ser superior a ti, al menos. –Ahora sí, viendo su cara de furia descontrolada, sé que esto fue todo. Me apunta con el arma y me sonríe._

_–__Nos veremos en el infierno, Vulturi –le digo._

_Un instante después siento frío en una parte determinada de mi cuerpo: el pecho, justo en el corazón. Caigo al suelo, y aun estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para alcanzar a ver a Alec tumbarse a horcajadas sobre mí y apuñalarme en el estómago._

_No quiero ser dramático, pero creo, y siempre creeré que no merecía morir tan joven. Merecía un poco más. Merecía ir a la universidad o jugar para los Gigantes, casarme o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de nadie._

_Pienso en la cara de Esme cuando salí de casa. Fue el suyo el último rostro de un ser amado que vi._

_Todas estas ideas pasan por mi cabeza en un borrón. Casi puedo sentir físicamente como mi alma me abandona. Entonces respondo la respuesta que el profesor de filosofía nos dejó de tarea._

_Y la respuesta es sí, profesor Sommers, sí tenemos alma._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Me mira por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

–¿Y… qué piensas? –pregunta.

–¿Sobre qué?

Alza una ceja –¡Pues sobre lo que acabo de contarte!

–Ah, bueno. En que definitivamente los post-it no deberían existir.

Me muestra una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos en forma de sonrisa –¿Te relato mi propio asesinato detalladamente y tú solo reparas en una simple nota?

–No es una simple nota –explico– Es un "post-it". Piénsalo. De no existir los post-it no hubiera habido nota.

–Lo hubiera podido escribir en un trozo de papel, no tiene importancia.

–Claro que sí. De haber sido escrita en un pedazo de papel cualquiera, hubiera sido muy difícil hallar algo que pudiera pegarlo al interior del locker. Ni el pegamento de barra ni el tape hubieran funcionado. Las duchas siempre están calientes y eso debilita fácilmente el pegamento de la barra o de la cinta, además ése tal Alec necesitaba pegar esa nota con rapidez. Haberla pegado con cualquier otra cosa hubiera requerido tiempo. Tiempo que él no tenía.

–No necesariamente tenía que pegar la nota, la pudo haber dejado sobre el suelo interior del casillero y punto.

–Al abrir el casillero el golpe de aire muy probablemente hubiera hecho volar la nota y tú jamás la habrías visto. Jamás hubieras regresado ése día a la escuela por la noche y él no podía arriesgarse tanto. Se tomó demasiadas molestias, Edward. Lo planeó todo muy bien.

–Le quedó fácil averiguar lo mío con Tanya, él era una niña chismosa –arruga la nariz.

Sonrío porque en su voz suena bastante cómico. Luego, cuando me sereno, le pregunto:

–¿Y cómo fue que descubriste que eras un fantasma?

Edward silba –Eso fue bastante aterrador. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Alec me dejó ahí; me sentí como si nada hubiera pasado y me levanté del suelo. Cuando vi hacia atrás de mí fue horrible. Mi cuerpo estaba irreconocible. Mi piel azul y sangre por todas partes. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que era una pesadilla. Eché a correr hacia la salida de la escuela… pero cuando salí… inexplicablemente volvía a estar adentro. Fue como caminar en círculos. Grité por horas y horas y me asombró no quedarme afónico. También lloré mucho con desesperación e incluso corrí por toda la escuela para ver si había alguien. Regresé junto a mi cuerpo y me senté justo donde estoy sentado ahora, aún pensando que era una pesadilla y que si me quedaba quieto despertaría en cualquier momento en mi habitación. Supe que algo estaba verdaderamente mal cuando a eso de las seis de la mañana la señora de la limpieza vino y gritó muy alto cuando vio el desastre de sangre y mi cuerpo. La policía por fin llegó y había mucha gente hablado y diciendo cosas como: "masculino" "17 o 18 años" "9 heridas de arma blanca en todo el tronco inferior, herida mortal de arma de fuego a la altura del corazón" Yo gritaba y gritaba y nadie me escuchaba ni me veía… era invisible. Cuando en realidad me di cuenta de todo fue cuando el Director de esos años, el Señor Atkins, que era un hombre en exceso amante del esoterismo y esas cosas, mandó llamar a una gitana o algo parecido; ella dijo que sentía mi presencia y que mi alma se había quedado atorada. Hizo un ritual para invocarme, pero yo me escondí detrás del telón, demasiado asustado para salir. Con el tiempo se volvió un poco más fácil.

–¿Cómo lo tomó la escuela? –pregunto. Edward tiene los ojos vidriosos.

–Fue un tremendo escándalo. Más porque la versión que todo el mundo sabía era la del suicidio. Tanya lloraba muchas veces durante el día y se le veía bastante mal, escuché cuando le contaba a sus amigas sobre sus planes para dejar la escuela, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron porque ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas y tenía "responsabilidades" para con el instituto. Mis amigos no reaccionaron mejor. Incluso cuando ganaron el trofeo de la temporada me dedicaron el trofeo a mí, hasta tiene mi foto. Lo único bueno, quizás, es que en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánta gente realmente me quería. La última vez que vi a mi familia, o al menos a papá y a mamá, fue una semana después de mi muerte. Los estudiantes montaron una especie de altar en mi nombre en el pasillo principal y Esme y Carlisle vinieron a "donar" una foto mía y dejaron algunas flores. Por lo que vi, mamá estaba bastante hasta el tope de pastillas y Carlisle solo la sostenía y mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

–¿Lloraste?

–Aún lloro a veces, no soy de piedra.

–Eres una especie de gas –bromeo– Al menos es la consistencia que todo el mundo cree que tiene el alma.

Menea la cabeza –Tienes un humor bastante refrescante. Y acepto que tienes tu parte de razón en lo del post-it.

De un brinco bajo del escenario –Tengo toda la razón del mundo. Ahora, chico fantasma, ¿no vas a darme un tour por la escuela?

–Será un placer, _emo._

_._

_._

_._

–Ahora sí es tu turno de responder.

–¿Responder qué?

–Tú me llenaste de preguntas, ahora yo haré lo mismo.

Ruedo los ojos –Vale, dispara.

–¿Te cortas para controlar tu dolor?

–Sí –aprieto la boca.

–Sé más explícita.

–¿Cómo? ¿Enseñándote mis bragas? –ladeo la cabeza.

–No voy a negar que ésa idea me hace ilusión, pero por el momento sé explícita con tu respuesta.

Su contestación me deja unos cuantos segundos sin habla.

Carraspeo –De acuerdo. Sí, me corto para controlar mi dolor porque a lo largo de mi vida me ha pasado tanta mierda que lo siento necesario.

–¿Qué te pasó?

–Creo que esa es una conversación para otro día.

–Absolutamente no. Me lo dirás todo ahora. Te dije que quería ser tu amigo y ayudarte. No voy a juzgarte ¿bueno?

Exhalo largamente antes de responder.

–Mi mamá se ha casado y divorciado varias veces ¿ya? Y… Agh, maldición… La mayoría de ellos, si no es que todos, me maltrataron de distintos modos. –Acelero mi paso para atravesar la cafetería.

–¿Maltratarte cómo? –me toma el brazo y lo entrelaza con el suyo. La respiración se me acelera.

–No hay muchas maneras en las que una persona pude maltratar a otra persona –explico.

–¿Psicológicamente? –pregunta.

Asiento –Tooodos ellos.

–¿Verbalmente?

–Vaya que sí.

–¿Físicamente?

–Algunos, a veces.

–¿Mentalmente?

–No sé cómo pueda ser eso pero pongamos que sí.

–¿S…sexualmente?

Me sorbo la nariz ¿en qué jodido momento empecé a llorar?

–Algunos de ellos, por las noches cuando mamá dormía o por los días cuando mamá trabajaba. Daba igual.

–Jamás lo hubiera imaginado –susurra– Te ves tan ruda que cuesta pensar que hayas permitido eso.

–Hace ya un tiempo que no pasa. Cuando comencé a tener suficiente fuerza empecé a golpearlos… a uno incluso lo mandé al hospital.

–¿Qué le hiciste?

–Le di a tomar limpiador de pisos. Se lo mezclé en el refresco.

–¿Y aún te duele?

–Los moratones se quitan rápido, Edward. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó cómo funciona el cuerpo humano?

–No me refiero a las marcas físicas. ¿Todavía te duele el recuerdo?

–Pues por supuesto que sí, no soy de piedra.

–Habría pensado que sí, pero eres más bien como el ónix; una piedra semipreciosa.

–Y oscura.

–Pero también puede tener otros colores claros y rojizos.

–Esos ya no se llaman ónix, esos son sardónices.

–¿Inteligente también, eh, ónix?

–¿Vas a empezar a llamarme así?

–Tú me llamas "chico fantasma" y me haces partícipe de todo tipo de bromas crueles así que por qué no.

–Hum… bueno –encojo los hombros– Al menos eso es mejor que "emo" u "oscura".

Pasamos frente a los laboratorios y entorno los ojos.

–Oye ¿y las mesas siguen siendo las mismas?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me dijiste que Tanya y tú…

–Ah –se ríe– Ya te entiendo. Sí, siguen siendo las mismas.

–Puaj –meneo la cabeza.

–Son bastante cómodas cuando encuentras la posición correcta, aunque un poco frías.

Me tapo los oídos –Suficiente información, Edward –Miro la pantalla de mi celular– Y creo que ya es hora de irme.

–¡No! –exclama, luego recompone la voz– Quédate un poco más ¿bueno?

–De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato más. No quiero amanecer aquí.

Se le nota cierto alivio en el rostro.

–¿Y cómo te entretienes tú por las noches?

–Recorro la escuela varias veces, escribo cualquier cosa en el pizarrón e incluso, cuando mi aburrimiento me supera, saco las cosas de la bodega de limpieza y limpio los pisos y las superficies.

–Edward Ceniciento Cullen ¿eh?

–Sigo esperando a mi hada madrina –responde.

Yo me doy una vuelta y extiendo los brazos –Pues tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Un hada madrina _dark._

–De hecho, me vas bastante bien.

–Pues debo decir que estás en el top de mis fantasmas preferidos. No hiciste tanto escándalo como el resto.

–¿Conoces a muchos?

–Algunos, sí. La última era una perra total.

–¿Qué te hizo?

–Ella es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Mató a todas las mascotas de mi mamá, rompió todos los platos, ahogó las rosas del jardín en agua y por último hizo correr a la última conquista de mamá.

–Pufff… y supongo que tu mamá pensó que habías sido tú.

–Obviamente… pero no toda la culpa la tiene Ceci. Nunca le he importado mucho a mi madre y ella sólo esperaba la oportunidad de mandarme lejos.

–¿Y te gusta Forks?

–No mucho. Verás, de por sí ya soy bastante depresiva y éste pueblo, lleno de nubes y lluvia, no ayuda.

–Forks es sombrío, pero a veces es bastante genial. ¿Ya fuiste a La Push?

–Nadar no me va. Además estoy segura de que cualquiera que me vea en traje de baño me demandaría por daño a la retina.

–Te juzgas demasiado fuerte a ti misma. Estoy segura que bajo toda esa ropa oscura y masculina se esconde una increíble figura.

Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarme hacia él y hago lo que mejor sé hacer.

–¿Sabes qué es lo más triste?

–¿Qué?

–Que nunca lo vas a poder averiguar, Cullen. Me tengo que ir.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Pasa de la una de la madrugada. Traigo una bicicleta ¿sabes lo que es ir por carretera a esta hora en un vehículo de dos ruedas?

–Supongo que es bastante peligroso. ¿No prefieres esperar a que amanezca?

–¿Y que haga más frío? No, no, no. Me voy.

–Vale. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Le hago la señal de "amor y paz" y me doy la vuelta.

–¡Adiós ónix!

–¡Adiós Casper!

Estoy a punto de salir de la escuela cuando él me bloquea el paso.

–¡Eh! ¡Me tengo que ir! –reclamo.

–¿Sabes? me has hecho bastante mal. Voy a sentirme muy solo otra vez.

–Voy a traerte una foto mía para cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿bueno?

–Tengo una mejor idea.

–¿Ah sí?

–Dame tu número de casa.

–¿Para qué?

–Pues para poder llamarte –dice como si yo fuera tonta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco –Vale, espero que tengas buena memoria porque no tengo bolígrafo. Es 360-374-2112. ¿Lo tienes?

–Es bastante sencillo. Lo tengo.

–Bueno, ahora sí, quítate.

–Vale ónix. Hasta luego.

–Adiós.

OoO

Llego a casa y vuelvo a trepar por el árbol. Charlie no ha reparado en mi ausencia.

Estoy a penas acostándome, con el pijama ya puesto y entonces el teléfono suena.

–¿Si?

–Llegaste sana y salva, ónix.

–¿Edward? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

–Tú me diste el teléfono.

–Pero no sabía que ibas a llamar al instante.

–No fue al instante. Esperé una hora.

–Vale. No voy a colgarte porque sé lo que se siente estar solo. ¿Desde dónde me estás llamando?

–Desde las oficinas de Coordinación. ¿Tu padre se dio cuenta de que llegaste tarde?

–No. Está durmiendo.

–Así que podrían matarte y tardarían al menos un par de meses en darse cuenta de tu ausencia… –musita.

–¿Planes asesinarme para así dejar de estar solo?

–Creo que me voy acostumbrado a tus bromas y a tu cruel sentido del humor.

–No te queda de otra, Casper. Soy tu única amiga.

–En algún momento llegará otra que también pueda verme y entonces dejaré de molestarte.

No voy a negar que su comentario me lastima. El hecho de pensar en otra chica… Un momento ¿estoy CELOSA?

–Pues suerte con la espera. Mi abuela dice que solo nacen menos de cien personas alrededor del mundo cada diez años con ésta cualidad.

–Suerte que tengo toda la eternidad.

–¿Tienes la paciencia?

–Creo que no. Antes de ti pensé que no había personas en el mundo que pudieran verme. Y ahora que llegaste sólo tengo un año contigo.

–Un año pasa lento.

–Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, congelado en el tiempo, un año no es nada.

–No pienses en eso. Pensar en el futuro solo sirve para torturarse.

–Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

–Si es sobre mi vida vete al infierno.

–No, no es sobre ti. Es sobre mí.

–Vale, dispara. Ups, perdón –río.

–Ah Bella… bueno el punto es ¿por qué no me… fui al cielo o algo así? ¿Por qué me quedé aquí?

–Ésta sesión de espiritismo va a costarte, Cullen.

–Un beso a cambio, si quieres dos. ¿Suficiente? –dice con voz seductora.

–Déjalo así, Cullen.

–No quiero tener deudas contigo.

–No las tendrás.

–Realmente creo que es necesario besarte.

–Voy a colgar.

–Está bien, como quieras. No sabes negociar, Bella.

–No me hace falta. Ahora ¿vas a dejar que te conteste?

–Te escucho.

–Cuando la gente joven muere de manera inesperada en accidentes o asesinatos es muy común que su alma se quede entre los dos mundos, por decirlo así. Esto sucede porque no esperaban su muerte y dejaron cosas inconclusas importantes, por hacer. En tu caso, por ejemplo, no hiciste nunca esa exhibición ante los ejecutivos de los Gigantes de Nueva York, no te despediste de tus seres queridos o en fin. Y bueno, la única manera en la que eso se puede solucionar, es decir, la única forma en que tú te vayas al cielo, es realizando esa cosa que quedó inconclusa.

–¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? Ni aunque consiguiera reunir de nuevo a la junta directiva de los Gigantes lograría concluir mi "misión". Soy un fantasma. Nadie, a excepción de ti, puede verme.

Su voz llega solo como un eco a mi cabeza, porque estoy pensando en otra cosa.

–Bueno, existe otra manera, pero no voy a decírtelo ahora. Es algo más complicado que cualquier equipo de americano.

–Bella, no hagas esto. Dímelo ahora.

–Lo siento, no voy a hacerlo. Te lo diré hasta que llegue a la escuela. Faltan unas horas para eso ¿podrías esperar?

–Hum. De acuerdo.

–Vale, buenas noches.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono me quedo mirando a ningún punto en particular. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y si la idea que tengo es muy arriesgada? Sin embargo, se que ya no puedo echarme para atrás.

OoO

_**Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. Confesiones

_A leer._

Capítulo 4: Confesiones.

Realmente contemplo la idea de no ir hoy al instituto, luego recuerdo que me maté haciendo la tarea de trigonometría; así que me levanto y me preparo para irme.

Me encuentro a papá sentado tomando una Coca-Cola y aprieto la boca en una línea._Diablos._

-Buenos días, papá.

-Hola, Bella -responde- ¿Quieres cereales o tostadas?

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, creo que solo tomaré jugo.

Asiente con la cabeza y nuestra conversación muere allí.

Los escasos minutos que tardo acabándome mi vaso de jugo son, sin duda, de los peores momentos de silencio incómodo de la historia.

A veces me gustaría tener una mejor relación con papá, pero sé que simplemente eso jamás podrá ser. Él y yo somos almas viejas y cansadas no aptas para la comunicación social.

-Me voy -anuncio.

-¿Tienes dinero para el almuerzo?

-Sí -miento- Adiós.

-Tu madre llamó -dice a bocajarro.

Me muerdo la mejilla interna y meneo la cabeza suavemente.

-Dijo que no iba a poder volver a llamar durante un buen rato; se va a mudar a Texas y supuestamente las llamadas son demasiado caras.

-Vale -susurro. Sinceramente no es algo que me preocupe.

Charlie apoya los codos en la mesa y suelta un bufido.

-Le dije a tu madre que sería bueno que al menos se despidiera de ti, ya que no hablaran por un tiempo.

_Oh, oh. Ya sé por dónde va esto. Diablos._ Me mantengo callada.

-Subí a buscarte a tu cuarto. ¿En dónde estabas, Bella?

Me muerdo los labios, preparando una mentira, pero ni eso puedo lograr.

-Por ahí -musito.

-No creo que sea una respuesta aceptable -se incorpora- Mira, sé que nunca he sido el mejor padre del mundo y que tal vez no merezca que me tengas la confianza de contarme de tu vida y de lo que haces en ella, sin embargo es esta casa hay reglas. No me hubiera molestado si hubieras llegado antes de las once, pero llegaste a las casi dos de la mañana -frunce el ceño- No voy a tolerar eso, así que más vale que me des una buena excusa o voy a tener que castigarte.

-Fui a la escuela -respondo. No hay mejor mentira que la que se maquilla con un poco de verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿En la madrugada y a la escuela? -se nota que no me cree.

-Dejé el libro de matemáticas en el casillero y sin él no podía hacer la tarea. Esa tarea es derecho a examen así que no tuve de otra.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a por mí y me pediste que te llevara?

-Ya llegas lo suficientemente tarde de trabajar, no quería molestar.

-Tu mentira iba bastante bien hasta que mencionaste eso.

-No estoy mintiendo. ¿Mencionar qué?

-El que te preocupes por mí. Sé que no lo haces, ni siquiera quieres estar aquí. Última oportunidad, Bella. ¿En dónde estabas?

Cierro mis manos en puños. _Vale, me descubrió._

-Necesitaba aire fresco.

-¿A media noche? ¿No crees que hacía bastante frío ya?

-Si no me crees ¿entonces qué piensas que estaba haciendo? ¿Fumando marihuana, bebiendo, haciendo actos de vandalismo? Te tengo una noticia: para hacer eso generalmente se necesitan amigos, y yo, como podrás suponer, no tengo ninguno.

-¿Ahora la enojada eres tú? -Pone los brazos en jarras- ¿No te parece algo bastante hipócrita de tu parte?

Rechino los dientes y dejo caer la mochila al suelo, acto seguido me levanto la manga de la cazadora y le enseño mis (aún sangrantes) cicatrices.

Abre los ojos como platos. -¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Los loqueros le llaman "depresión crónica", yo lo llamo "enfrentar el dolor", tú dirás "Intento de suicidio". En realidad necesitaba aire fresco, Charlie. Además, tú vienes a hablarme de hipocresía cuando no soy yo la que llevaba más de diez años de no ver a su hija. De no intentar siquiera una llamada, o incluso enviar una barata e insulsa tarjeta de cumpleaños cuando se ameritaba. Cuando jamás te he importado ¿es ahora que quieres empezar a hablar conmigo y ponerme reglas? Creo que estás demasiado tarde. -Tomo la mochila del suelo y salgo azotando la puerta.

¡Agh!

Para cuando me subo al autobús ya estoy llorando. Mi rostro hierve y quiero apretar lo que sea hasta que se deshaga en mis manos.

.

.

.

Me meto directamente al baño y me encierro en una de las cabinas. Saco la navaja de la parte trasera de mi pantalón y sin retrasar más el momento hago un corte horizontal que inmediatamente se colorea de rojo.

Súbitamente alguien me toma la mano del brazo lastimado.

-No. No lo hagas.

Edward me mira con esos ojos verdes que me hacen sentirme avergonzada.

-Vete. Ya sabes que yo suelo hacer esto. -Retiro mi mano de su agarre.

-Te lastimaron -me dice- ¿Quién fue? Recuerda, ónix: Amigos.

Respiro profundo y envuelvo una venda en mi brazo. -Papá se dio cuenta de que escapé por la noche.

-¿Te pegó? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No me golpeó, y ni siquiera fue lo que me dijo. No me hubiera molestado nada de eso. Fue el hecho de que recordé que jamás le he importado un carajo a nadie.

-Hey -susurra y pasa sus manos por mi nuca, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos- A mí me importas, y mucho. No vuelvas a decir lo contrario.

Patéticamente comienzo a llorar aún más. ¿Por qué tiene que estar muerto? ¿Por qué? Él pega mí frente a su pecho y me mece lentamente de lado a lado.

-No llores, Bella. Tú no lloras. Tú eres fuerte y ruda ¿recuerdas? Además estás arruinando tus bonitos ojos de panda.

Sonrío un poco ante su broma.

-Es en serio. Eres lo suficientemente valiente como infringirte dolor para superarlo, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

-Sólo los patéticos idiotas, lo sé.

-¿Pero qué dices? Cualquier otra persona, si hubiera vivido lo que tú, ya se hubiera suicidado. Pero tú... tú sólo usas el dolor para hacerte más fuerte, para sobrevivir.

-Qué triste ¿verdad? Como lo has dicho, yo solo sobrevivo, no vivo.

-Porque no quieres. Eres una persona especial, Bella. Ves el mundo de otro modo, piensas diferente y te da igual si alguien te ama o no. Tienes todo, Bella, todo para vivir.

Me quedo sin habla por un rato, pero las lágrimas siguen fluyendo. Demonios, estoy tan triste...

-¿Qué piensas?

-En que definitivamente la vida me odia. Digas lo que digas.

-¿Por qué?

Me paso las manos por la cara, decidida a sacar esto que llevo sintiendo desde hace un par de días en que lo conocí.

-Porque tú no deberías estar muerto, así todo sería tan fácil...

-Si no estuviera muerto, entonces hace diecisiete años me hubiera graduado, y entonces no te hubiera conocido.

-Eso no suena muy terrible para ti. Conocerme no es ninguna cosa buena.

-¡Oye! -Grita y me toma los hombros- Deja de menospreciarte a ti misma ¿bueno? Estoy agradecido con todos los astros por haberte traído hacia mí. Sólo voy a tenerte un año, y lo voy a aprovechar al máximo contigo.

-Lo dices tan fácil... -suspiro.

-¿Y qué me queda? ¿Llorarte y suplicar a tus pies a que te quedes conmigo? No voy a obligarte a hacer tal cosa. Tú tienes tu vida y vas a seguir con ella.

-Tal vez yo quiero que me obligues -murmuro en un tono tan bajo que dudo que me haya escuchado, pero él me contesta.

-No hagas esto, Bella. ¿Qué no ves que me estoy reprimiendo?

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que estoy haciendo acopio de todo lo que tengo para no envolverme en tu oscuridad.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo -me sorbo la nariz.

-Es malo, por no decir fatídico. ¿Qué sería de nosotros, Bella? Tú, sin duda seguirías; en cambio yo me quedaría aquí con tu recuerdo para la eternidad.

Trago saliva, de pronto todo me ha comenzado a dar vueltas y me siento algo tonta por no entender del todo lo que quizás me está queriendo decir. Una parte de mí, la cobarde e inocente, sólo quiere echar a correr.

-Me temo que... ahora no... te entiendo.

Él deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y me toma por los hombros con un poco de fuerza.

-¿No ves, ónix? ¿A caso tengo que decírtelo literalmente?

-Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me diga lo que piensa, jamás nadie se ha "reprimido" ante mí.

Él suspira despacio y fija su vista en algún punto lejano en la pared del baño, algo en su mirada me hace comprender que si le dejo seguir, algo sin duda acabará terriblemente mal aquí.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que se me hace tarde para clase. Nos vemos. -Me agacho y tomo mi mochila del suelo, y le paso por un lado saliendo casi que corriendo del baño.

Cuando llego a tomar mi lugar en clase, mi pecho sube y baja como si hubiera estado compitiendo en atletismo.

_Estuvo cerca _pienso _Estuvo jodidamente demasiado cerca._

Sin embargo, no sé exactamente de qué estuvimos cerca. ¿Edward iba a decirme algo... sentimental? Eso sería terrible. ¿Qué haría yo entonces? ¿Suicidarme para quedarme eternamente a su lado?

He estado demasiado cerca de quitarme la vida un sinnúmero de veces. No podría contarlas con mis dedos. ¿Qué tal si ahora lo hago definitivamente? Nadie me extrañaría. Para mamá siempre he sido una carga, Charlie quizás sufra un par de meses, luego pasaría de ello; todos los demás... dudo que sepan que existo.

Además, no tengo expectativas para mí misma. No me interesa la universidad, ni conseguir un empleo, ni casarme o tener hijos. No tengo planes para mi vida futura y punto, no me entusiasma la idea de seguir viviendo... o más bien, como Edward dijo, de seguir_sobreviviendo._

La clase termina y al salir Edward no está por ningún lado.

Voy a la cafetería y me como una barrita energética para mitigar el hambre. Luego camino hacia el laboratorio para tomar la clase de química, aún sin poderme quitar de la cabeza el último encuentro con Edward.

Tomo mi lugar en mi mesa y me quedo fijamente mirando ésta.

Edward dijo que aquí él y Tanya... Debo aceptar que una punzada de celos me recorre, pero la reprimo y trato de concentrarme.

Siento el contacto de una mano sobre la mía. Edward. Suelto el aire y sigo mirando hacia el pizarrón.

-Siempre fría... -dice retóricamente. Me mantengo en silencio y trato de descifrar si con "fría" se ha referido a las mesas o a mi mano.

La maestra habla de algo sobre hidrocarburos y nos dice que nos coloquemos las batas.

-¿Te ayudo? -me pregunta mientras sostiene la bata. Lo miro incrédula de lo que está haciendo y agito la cabeza discretamente. Me pongo la prenda yo sola. Él se mantiene a mi lado.

-¿Me estás ignorando? -pregunta.

Suspiro y tomo una hoja de mi libreta para poder responderle.

_¿Y qué se supone que haga? Sabes que no puedo hablar contigo cuando hay gente._

_Me creerán más loca de lo que ya soy._

-Siempre será así ¿verdad? Siempre en las sombras...

_Es lo que es, Edward. Deja de lamentarte._

Él sonríe con tristeza- Siempre fría, ónix. -Con eso entiendo que él hablaba de mí y no de las mesas.

Comienzo la práctica tratando de pasar de su presencia y al principio lo logro... claro, antes de que él decida hacerme el día de hoy imposible.

Edward se sube a la mesa y, con las piernas cruzadas, se sienta frente a mí.

-Tu isómero está mal nombrado -observa.

Alzo una ceja y lo miro con reprobación, regreso a mi práctica.

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo, ónix? Soy yo el que debería estarlo. -Él puede ver la duda en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué saliste así como así del baño? -Se hace hacia adelante- Estabas incluso más pálida de lo que estás ahora.

Tomo la hoja de papel y vuelvo a escribir en ella.

_No estoy asustada ¿bueno?_

Él sonríe con burla -Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras, ónix. Sólo dije que estabas pálida.

Carraspeo y suelto el aire. Me estoy desesperando y, realmente estoy tan asustada, que me he echado la soga al cuello yo sola.

_Déjame en paz._

-¿Qué pasa, ónix? ¿Son las mesas? ¿Te molestan los recuerdos? -reta.

_¿De qué recuerdos hablas?! Deja de joderme._

-Lo que te conté a cerca de lo que Tanya y yo hacíamos sobre ellas.

_Ah, eso. Lo había olvidado._

-Eso no es cierto. Lo has pensado todo este tiempo ¿por qué no lo aceptas?

Ésta vez no respondo; me cubro el rostro con el cabello y hago los ejercicios en mi libreta. Entonces él comienza a acariciar mi cabeza y toma mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso. Qué bueno que no lo pintes. Mantenlo así, ónix.

Aprieto los dientes. Obviamente él no sabe el efecto que cada una de sus palabras tienen sobre mí... o tal vez sí y por eso lo hace. Humillante. Acto seguido toma mi mano libre y con su dedo índice sigue las líneas de la palma.

-Mi hermana sabía leer la fortuna -dice con voz baja, como con miedo de que alguien pudiera escucharle. Obviamente eso no pasaría. -Aunque supongo... -continúa- ...que no era muy buena en eso. Me dijo que tendría una buena vida y mírame.

Saco mi mano de entre las suyas y me incorporo para decirle a la maestra que he terminado los ejercicios. Ella me da permiso de retirarme.

Recojo mis cosas de la mochila y Edward se apresura a bajar de la mesa y seguirme.

.

.

.

-Edward... por favor, quiero estar sola -murmuro mientras camino hacia la biblioteca.

-Vayamos a algún lugar donde no haya nadie. Quiero estar contigo.

Como sé que no va a rendirse, y sinceramente no es como que yo no quisiera estar con él, acepto y, en vez de ir a la biblioteca, caminamos hacia los jardines olvidados del instituto.

Una vez sentados sobre la hierba, él frente a mí, soy consciente de que no ha sido lo mejor haber venido aquí. ¿Qué es lo que va a decirme ahora? Me temo que tendré que salir corriendo otra vez.

-Ahora -dice mientras arranca un poco de pasto y lo juega en sus manos- ¿Vas a decirme por qué saliste corriendo o me vas a obligar a_googlearlo_?

Pongo mi mano en mi nuca y me hago hacia atrás.

-Le estás dando demasiada importancia ¿no crees?

Alza las cejas, como si le hubiera dicho algo tremendo y descabellado- ¿Y cómo se supone que debería ser, entonces? Llegaste llorando y fuiste hacia el baño, te cortaste, dejaste que te abrazara sin poner resistencia y de pronto ¡todo cambia y sales corriendo!

Me muerdo la mejilla interna, mientras pienso mis posibles respuestas.

-Tú estabas... a punto de decirme algo que... no querías -digo casi hiperventilando.

Edward niega, tremendamente enojado- Lo que yo quiera o no es mi decisión. Además, según tú, ¿qué es lo que iba a decirte? -hay una sonrisa juguetona asomándose por sus labios.

-Ahora te vengarás de mí humillándome ¿no? -rechino los dientes y me muevo para quedar más lejos de él.

-¿Humillarte? ¿De qué hablas?

Lo miro a los ojos- No voy a tener esta conversación contigo -hago una pausa rotunda- Jamás.

Tomo mis cosas y me levanto. Él también lo hace.

-Así que así será siempre ¿no? -pone los brazos en jarras. Parece indignado.

-¿El qué?

Encoje los hombros y aprieta la boca en una línea de disgusto- Siempre saldrás corriendo. Te creía más valiente, ónix. Te ves tan ruda con tu ropa oscura, tus uñas negras y tu maquillaje tan gótico, pero en realidad tienes miedo. Eres vulnerable. Eres como un conejito asustado que pretende ser valiente.

Resoplo- No me vengas con tus análisis psicológicos baratos. Soy lo que ves y nada más, así te parezca poco.

-Alejas a la gente a tú alrededor porque tienes miedo de que te lastimen, pero te diré algo Bella: No todos somos como los ex novios de tu madre.

-Sabía que no debía contarte nada -hablo al borde del llanto- Me lo recordarás a cada momento que puedas. Te lo dije ayer Edward, tengo sentimientos, aunque no lo creas.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que todo lo que dices tiene diferentes efectos sobre mí -grito.

-¿Ah sí? -se acerca peligrosamente- ¿Y qué te provoco, ónix?

Me sorbo la nariz ¿en qué momento empecé a llorar?- Ahora mismo acabas de provocarme dolor.

-¿Y todas las demás veces, qué sientes?

-Me causas rabia cuando me dices que soy una cobarde, o _emo._ -Él se encuentra a sólo tres centímetros de mí.

-Me haces reír cuando me dices "ónix" aunque no lo parezca.

Edward me toma el rostro entre las manos. No había sido consciente hasta ahora de cuán alto era.

-¿Y si te digo que estoy enamorado, Bella? -murmura.

Mi corazón se agita, mis entrañas se licúan, mis ojos ven chispas de colores.

-Ce-celos -tartamudeo.

-¿Te sientes celosa si te digo que estoy enamorado?

Asiento.

-¿Y qué tal si ahora te digo que la persona de quien estoy enamorado... eres tú?

-Edward... -susurro- Tú no...

-Sht. Te lo dije hace un momento. Hice todo lo posible para no dejarme absorber por tu oscuridad, pero me puedes. Me has cautivado. Eres preciosa en tu tristeza, en tu valentía, en tu vulnerabilidad. No pude evitarlo.

Me alejo de él, pero antes de que pueda correr, me detiene por la mochila y me atrapa entre sus brazos.

-No huirás ésta vez, ónix. Llegaste para poner mi eternidad de cabeza, afronta las consecuencias -Lentamente se inclina desde su altura hasta quedar a milímetros de mi boca. Puedo degustar su aliento frío y dulce.

-No -me alejo un centímetro- Tú no quieres esto.

-Tal vez eres tú la que no lo quiere -aprieta los labios- Perdona. Quizás tú no me quieres.

-Va a sonar demasiado estúpido pero... te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi... hace sólo unos días.

-El amor es rápido, eso no es estúpido -sonríe.

-¿Amor?

-A-M-O-R -deletrea- ¿Suena raro para ti?

-Sí. Y aún más raro que sea yo la que lo sienta.

-Bueno, quizás no lo haces. Quizás solo sea afecto o cariño, pero eso me basta.

-¿Y qué se supone que va a pasar con nosotros? -pregunto luego de un rato.

-No pienses en eso. Ya veremos luego -junta su frente con la mía- Ahora ¿puedo besarte?

Niego con la cabeza y me muerdo el labio- Tengo clase.

Me doy la vuelta y le dejo ahí, con los brazos extendidos.

OoO

Me siento confundida y a la vez tan ridículamente feliz que hasta me parece molesto.

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Sólo tendremos un año para estar juntos... a menos de que yo decida no esforzarme lo suficiente y repetir año.

Siento su presencia en el taburete de al lado. Pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

-Tu aroma es extraño -apunta y aspira la tela de mi camiseta.

Un escalofrío me recorre al sentirlo tan cerca. Trato de mantener mi vista al frente y doy gracias a Dios por haberme sentado en la última mesa del rincón.

-No me dejaste besarte, ónix. Sí que eres mala. Y yo que ya me veía con los labios todos manchados de labial rojo.

-Hiciste que eso sonara asqueroso -murmuro en un tono muy bajo.

-A mí me parece todo lo contrario -deposita un beso en mi hombro mientras que el brazo que me tiene rodeada va descendiendo hasta colocarse en mi cintura- Dame tu mano -susurra en mi oído. Obedezco. Él se inclina y entonces siento su lengua acariciar mi palma. Suelto un gemido.

-Sht, cariño. No querrás que ellos te escuchen.

Afortunadamente todos están demasiado ocupados tratando de resolver los ejercicios del pizarrón.

Edward continúa con su húmeda caricia, que alterna con besos y miradas furtivas que van directamente a una parte de mi cuerpo que creía muerta. Me recuesto sobre la mesa y me cubro el rostro con mi cabello.

-Detente... por favor -Carajo. Suena a que le estoy rogando. Yo no ruego.

-No puedo definirlo -dice, al parecer sin haberme escuchado- Es raro y... alucinante.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Tu perfume -pasa su nariz por mi muñeca, dibujando una pulsera invisible.

-Yo no uso perfume -Lo digo y sueno casi ofendida- Y jamás lo haré.

-Hablo del perfume natural de tu cuerpo -el movimiento de sus labios al hablar hace cosquillas contra mi piel.

-¿Señorita Swan? -Llama la profesora- ¿Con quién está hablando? -me mira como si estuviera loca... Y bueno sí, lo estoy.

-¿Hum? -me hago la desentendida mientras que Edward ríe a carcajada limpia.

-Lleva media clase murmurando, señorita -se quita los lentes. Está molesta.

-Es como un olor místico -dice Edward al mismo tiempo que la maestra está hablando, lo que no me permite concentrarme.

-Es que... -trato de responder pero él no deja de balbucear- Yo...

-Me pregunto si entre tus pechos el aroma es más concentrado -musita pensativo y yo abro los ojos como platos. Estoy roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento -es lo que atino a decir- Pienso en voz alta.

La profesora Warner entorna los ojos sin creerme -Me parece que necesita ir a enfermería. Tiene la falta justificada.

Asiento repetidamente y salgo volando del salón. Edward me sigue y yo trato de dejarlo atrás.

-¿Te has enfadado? -pregunta con cautela.

-Me he encabronado, a decir verdad. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vengarte por todas las bromas crueles que te he gastado? Vale. Pero que te conste que fuiste tú quien empezó el juego.

-Yo no me estoy vengando ni estoy jugando a ningún juego -me alcanza y se pone delante de mí para obstruirme el paso.

La gente a mí alrededor me ve raro. Entonces saco mi celular y pretendo estar haciendo una llamada.

-Quítate de mi camino ¿bueno?

-No me voy a quitar. Eres tan impredecible que no sé cómo tratarte o qué decir.

-Estás empezando a joderme de verdad. ¿Quieres saber lo que tienes que decirme? ¡Nada! No digas nada.

-¿Qué no diga nada? ¿Acaso estás tan molesta porque incluí las palabras "tus pechos" en una oración? ¡Lo siento! ¿Bueno? Te deseo... y del modo que no es bueno.

-¿Qué... -sus palabras me dejan unos instantes en coma- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Justo lo que piensas. No hay muchas maneras de desear de la mala manera a una persona, así que sí, eso significa.

-¿Qué me quieres muerta? -tartamudeo y me tiembla el labio inferior.

Él se lleva las manos al cabello y tira de él desesperadamente. -¿En verdad me vas a hacer decirlo?

Una vez más siento miedo de las palabras que puedan salir de su boca. Niego con la cabeza y paso de su lado para continuar caminando. Doblo en una esquina en un pasillo solitario, en donde hay otro laboratorio vacío. Edward abre la puerta y prácticamente me empuja dentro.

-Voy a confesártelo.

-No necesito que digas nada. Vas a arrepentirte.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas que me arrepentiré de todo contigo? Te deseo de la mala manera, Bella, y no me refiero precisamente a que te quiero muerta.

Paso saliva. Ya estamos aquí, y él no me va a dejar ir. Es momento de dejar de actuar como cobarde y escuchar lo que quiere decirme.

-¿Entonces? -inquiero- ¿Desearme de la mala manera significa que quieres...

Edward se acerca a mí y me empuja hasta dejarme recargada sobre algo.

-Significa que quiero follarte sobre la mesa duro y sin contemplaciones hasta expulsar toda la mierda de tu alma. Significa que quiero que cuando te penetre tu me aprietes hasta estrangularme y que cada que yo me mueva dentro de ti me digas que eres mía, que aún cuando te vayas de aquí jamás volverás a dejar que un hombre te toque. Significa que quiero que me ames, Bella... pero ni siquiera me dejas besarte.

¿Cómo se llama eso que tiene la gente a la que el corazón continuamente se le detiene por unos segundos? Ah, sí. Extrasístoles ventriculares.

-Yo también se decir malas palabras, ónix. A pesar de que contigo trato de aparentar ser un caballero.

Me mojo los labios- Edward... yo... soy un desastre cuando experimento emociones fuertes. Cuando me siento muy triste me corto la piel, cuando me siento insignificante no como por semanas, cuando estoy enojada rompo cosas y doy puños contra las paredes.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando estás feliz? -una vez más, lo tengo tan cerca que respiro sus exhalaciones.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que pasa lo mismo que cuando estoy enamorada.

La sombra del dolor cruza el rostro de Edward -¿Has estado enamorada?

-Sí -respondo- No me conoces bien todavía.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Dos veces -siento una lágrima caliente y salada colarse en los pliegues de mis labios.

-¿Y qué pasa... cuando estás... así? -me toca la cara como si yo fuera el fantasma.

-Cuando siento amor suelo destruir.

-¿Cosas? -inquiere. Yo niego.

-Personas -respondo- Y no quiero destruirte a ti.

-¿Eso significa que estás enamorada de mí?

Asiento.

-Pues entonces no te preocupes, yo ya no soy una persona ¿recuerdas?

Sonrío- No sabes lo tóxica que soy. Estoy completamente segura de que hallaría la forma de dañarte.

-Me harías mayor daño si no aceptaras estar conmigo.

Lo miro de hito en hito- ¿Te arriesgas Cullen?

-¿Qué tanto podrías lastimarme? -dice muy seguro.

-Vale, yo también espero eso -murmuro.

-¿Eso significa que ahora puedo besarte?

Balanceo la cabeza de lado a lado -La hora terminó. Tengo clase.

Me levanto y vuelvo a abandonarle en aquél lugar.

.

.

.

Edward no se aparece el resto del día y en un tranquilo silencio dentro de mi camioneta llego a casa.

Me recuesto sobre la cama. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? Acepté que estoy enamorada, que destruyo cosas, que estoy loca. Y él aceptó que me ama y que me desea de una muy territorial y extrema manera... De tan solo recordar sus palabras mi estómago se tuerce causándome una sensación dolorosa.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado a Edward utilizando esas palabras. "Follar" "Duro" "Mierda" y "Penetrar" no parecían formar parte de su vocabulario.

Me levanto y me miro en el espejo. ¿Qué tengo yo como para ser el objeto del brutal deseo de Edward? Soy muy delgada, sin trasero o senos, mi piel tan pálida que parece que la muerta soy yo y encima de eso un carácter que ha hecho a más de uno alejarse.

Éste pensamiento me hace recordar que confesé ante Edward haber estado enamorada antes de que le encontrara a él.

Connor ahora estaba en la cárcel de algún lugar de los Estados Unidos... y por mi culpa. Por mí jodida culpa.

Entre recoger mi cuarto y hacer los deberes se hace de noche. Charlie llega y toca la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante.

Se sienta en mi cama, a un lado mío. Me mira sin decir nada por unos momentos.

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón. Me alejé mucho de ti cuando se fue tu madre y, al contrario de todo lo que piensas, no lo hice porque no te quisiera. Pensé que mantenerte lejos de éste pueblo patético y todo lo relacionado con él te haría bien. Tu madre y yo nunca fuimos felices estando juntos y tú te pareces tanto a ella que di por sentado que a ti tampoco te agradaría saber mucho de mí. Tenías 6 años cuando tu madre se fue contigo y, bueno, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Ahora... -su vista se centra en las cicatrices de mis muñecas- ...se que te hizo mucho daño.

-A mamá nunca le importé lo suficiente. Siempre ha estado más preocupada por conseguir esposo que en cualquier cosa.

-Ella te quiere, Bella. A su manera, pero lo hace. De no ser así ella te hubiera abandonado aquí conmigo.

-Ella necesitaba el dinero, papá. Sin mí tú no hubieras tenido razón para enviarle un cheque mensual que pagara todos sus productos de belleza. Mamá solo buscaba la excusa para alejarme de ella y yo se la serví en bandeja de plata.

-Recuerdo que desde que eras pequeña eras diferente a los demás. Veías cosas donde nadie más lo hacía.

-Aún lo hago... pero mamá dice que es para llamar la atención. Que soy rebelde porque no tengo remedio y bla, bla, bla.

-No eres rebelde. Eres una buena hija, eso te lo aseguro, aunque tu ropa demuestre lo contrario -sonríe y me logra sacar una sonrisa tímida a mí también. Me toma por los hombros y me abraza- Te prometo que estaré más cerca de ti, Bella. Yo te adoro, tú eres todo lo que yo tengo.

Joder. Estoy llorando.

-Yo también te amo papá.

Luego de unos momentos en los que los brazos de mi padre son mi tabla de salvación para el caos que en este momento reina en mi corazón, él se separa y se levanta de la cama con gesto incómodo.

-Intentaré demostrar cariño más seguido.

-No -exclamo- Si lo haces me obligas a mí también a hacerlo. Tú y yo entendemos nuestros silencios papá.

Charlie exhala con alivio, como si se hubiera liberado de un peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros por todo este tiempo. Por mi parte, siento que una de las grietas de mi vida se ha sellado. Papá me quiere.

.

.

.

Es media noche cuando mi teléfono suena. Es el teléfono de las oficinas del instituto.

-Edward -susurro.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-¿Identificador de llamadas? No tiene mucha ciencia -explico cortante.

-¿Enojada de nuevo?

-Tengo sueño, y no quiero que esta cosa de llamarme por las madrugadas se te haga costumbre. ¿Recuerdas que los humanos dormimos, cierto?

-Veo que ya empezaste con tus bromitas, ónix.

-Desde luego, Casper.

-Ven a la escuela -dice a bocajarro.

-No -mi lengua se traba en la _n_.

-Ven a la escuela -pide de nuevo.

-Ya dije que no.

-Ven a la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque te apiadarás de mí, Bella. Estoy como loco por darte un beso.

Malditas mariposas.

-Qué lástima, tendrás que esperar.

-Esperé todo el día.

Resoplo- No voy a ir, Edward. ¿Se te olvida que la última vez mi padre se enteró?

-Estoy seguro de que no habrá una segunda vez.

-¿Piensas que iré solo porque quieres darme un beso? -la voz me tiembla en la última palabra. Cierro los ojos.

-No -dice rotundamente- Vendrás porque también tengo ganas de follarte.

-Voy a colgar -estoy sudando y creo que él puede oír los latidos de mi corazón.

-Claro. Cuelga, vístete y ven a mí.

-No.

-Si no lo haces me vengaré de ti mañana.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Quizás -casi puedo verlo a él sentado en la silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y con su sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.- Te recuerdo que los viernes tienes gimnasia. Ya sabes... tú, las duchas...

-No te atreverías...

-Rétame. Se acabó el noble Casper, ónix. Ven o afronta las consecuencias mañana.

-Estaré ahí en media hora -me rindo.

-Claro que lo estarás.

Como en las caricaturas, un foco se enciende sobre mi cabeza.

-Pero sólo iré para decirte mi plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Te dije que quizás había hallado la manera de que culminaras tu propósito en esta vida para que así pudieras irte.

-No -responde- Ya no me interesa nada de eso.

-¿No?

-No. Porque eso significaría dejar de verte... y aún no te tengo entre mis brazos. Tienes treinta minutos ónix, y ya vas en veinticinco. -Cuelga.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito. _¿Por qué no pude decir sólo "no"?

Me apresuro a colocarme los jeans y hago mi escapada habitual por la ventana.

OoO

Estoy en el instituto, caminando por el pasillo oscuro y gritando como idiota el nombre de Edward.

-¿Planeas asustarme otra vez, Casper?

Sus manos me agarran las caderas y choca su pecho contra mi espalda.

-Buh -susurra en mi oído.

Me doy la vuelta -Deja de hacer eso.

Él ríe -Definitivamente no te comportas como se supone que una chica enamorada debiera hacerlo.

-¿No me conoces a caso?

-Al parecer no -dice enojado- Hubo uno antes que yo Bella, y yo no perdono fácil.

-No te pedí perdón -aclaro.

-Deberías -avanza hacia mí y me recarga en un casillero, acorralándome entre sus brazos. -Ahora ónix, o me besas o esto se pondrá feo.

OoO

_Este Edward se puso intenso. Adiós al inocente fantasma. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Dejen sus __comentarios y sus votos ._

_Un beso._

_Amy W._


	5. Veneno

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Una disculpa por la tremenda tardanza, no me odien.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 5: Veneno.

-_Deberías -avanza hacia mí y me recarga en un casillero, acorralándome entre sus brazos.-Ahora ónix, o me besas o esto se pondrá feo._

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -pongo una mano en su pecho y giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

Edward da un golpe contra el casillero que hace eco en el pasillo.

-¡Te lo advertí! -exclama antes de tomarme la barbilla y estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Está frío, pero es suave y lento, contrario a su carácter. Mete los dedos entre mi cabello para que mantenga mi cabeza quieta mientras él mordisquea mi boca y succiona todo lo que puede.

_Nuestro primer beso. _Mi corazón sufre las consecuencias y late desbocado en su sitio.

Subo mis manos a su cabello y le imito, acercándonos hasta el punto en que es imposible respirar. _Bueno, él no lo necesita._

Edward parece escuchar mis necesidades y abandona mi boca para deslizarse a mi oreja.

-Respira, ónix -me acaricia la mejilla- No queremos a nadie muerto esta noche.

_¿Ésta noche?_

Trato de respirar a un ritmo normal, para que él no pueda darse cuenta de hasta qué punto me ha está afectando, pero es imposible. Me estoy mareando.

Me sonríe hasta que se arrugan las comisuras de sus ojos.

-No le veo la gracia -me acomodo el cabello- Eso ha sido totalmente innecesario.

-Claro que no. Lo querías ónix, casi tanto como yo.

_Error Casper. Lo quería muchísimo más que tú._

«Y tengo que ser brusco contigo -continúa- De lo contrario me hubieras mandado al demonio»

-Más vale que te dejes tu actitud cavernícola para conmigo en casa.

-Pudiste haberme dado una bofetada, tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo; pero en lugar de eso me acercaste a tu boca carmesí y dejaste que te devorara por completo -hace una pausa que utiliza para limpiarse la comisura de la boca- Voy a tener por siempre la sensación de tus dedos en mi cabello.

C-A-R-A-J-O ¿A dónde ha ido el fantasma al que solía gastarle bromas? Hace solo unos días él era tan... dulce.

-¿Exactamente en qué momento decidiste que te gustaba, eh? -pregunto, envolviéndome el cuerpo con los brazos.

-Desde el principio, supongo -encoje los hombros- Al comienzo me pareciste_interesante_, luego tu humor oscuro me hizo sentirme vivo de nuevo y me gustó estar a tu lado, para cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado ya era tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

Paso saliva- ¿Te molesta que sea así?

-Claro que no. Lo de "demasiado tarde" lo digo por ti. Tenía miedo de que tú no me...

-Quisieras -completo y niego con la cabeza, bufo- Qué desastre ¿no? Esto es un maldito desastre.

-No pienses en eso -sonríe- Tenemos un año por delante, no tenemos por qué desperdiciarlo -dice sugestivamente alzando las cejas.

-Ni de broma -me alejo y comienzo a caminar, pero él me envuelve por la cintura y me planta de nuevo en mi sitio.

-Ah no- musita- Te dije que vendrías porque tenía ganas de follarte. Estás aquí, así que...

Se me va el aire de los pulmones- ¡Edward! -jadeo.

Sus pupilas se dilatan- Así. Justo así quiero que digas mi nombre.

Carraspeo para que la voz no me juegue otra mala pasada- Estás loco ¿te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Y la que viene a decírmelo eres tú? No trates de zafarte, no va a resultar.

-Me... me estás molestando de verdad. Me voy a ir.

-No lo hagas -dice en un quejido.

-No... -cierro y abro la boca- No quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Estás... -digo mirando su pecho, incapaz de alzar la vista- muerto. Voy a graduarme y me iré y tú...

-Tranquila -me abraza y me acaricia la espalda- ¿A caso no te parece excitante que el día de mañana puedas contarle a tus hijos y nietos que fuiste la chica de un fantasma?

Lo aparto de un empujón y lo veo sin poder creérmelo- ¡Yo no quiero hijos! ¡No quiero nietos! ¡No quiero ni una maldita cosa en el futuro que no te incluya a ti! ¿Ahora notas por qué no quiero esto? Creo que... lo mejor va a ser...

-Es un adiós ¿no? -encoje los hombros.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, antes de que amarte me mate.

Él coloca un dedo entre nosotros- Espera solo un momento- se acerca hasta que nuestros cuerpos están el uno contra el otro-. Un beso más, ónix. Un beso.

Ésta vez, cuando su boca fría cubre la mía, yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos y me pego más él, no existe espacio alguno entre nosotros. Me estremezco cuando su mano se cuela en mi playera y acaricia mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

-E-Edward -termino el beso- Tengo que irme.

-No quiero dejarte, ónix. No puedo.

-Tienes que hacerlo -mi mejilla puesta en la suya, su aliento en mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío cada vez- por los dos.

Demasiado pronto sus manos aflojan su agarre a mí alrededor hasta que cuelgan a sus costados.

-¿Así juegas el juego, ónix? -su voz es pasiva, tranquila. Frunzo el ceño al no entender- Sí -explica- Llegas, me haces adicto y luego te vas.

Sus palabras son como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada de mí misma.

-Te... te lo dije -susurro- Cuando amo, lastimo.

Su mandíbula se tensa y elimina la distancia entre nosotros. Ojos verdes contra cafés.

-¿Lo dices por él, ónix? ¿Al que amaste antes de mí? Deberías presentarnos, quizás tengamos más cosas en común de las que crees.

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, me estoy mareando.

-Edward... -cierro la boca para contener el vómito- cállate.

-¿Qué pasó con él ónix? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo mataste? ¿Lo convertiste en un fantasma adorando tu recuerdo para la eternidad?

-No... sabes... -lo veo doble. Me sostengo de los casilleros y mi cabeza golpea contra éstos.

Edward se acerca a mí, sosteniéndome para que no caiga, lo último que percibo es su boca cubriendo la mía.

OoO

Cuando despierto estoy en una habitación sin luz, que de alguna manera tiene cierta iluminación azul. Estoy recostada sobre una camilla y miro a mí alrededor para tratar de reconocer en dónde estoy.

En cuanto veo un pequeño mueble lleno de medicinas y un escritorio con abate lenguas puestas estratégicamente sobre la superficie de vidrio, sé que estoy en la enfermería. Me levanto con cuidado lentamente para no marearme de nuevo y acomodo la sábana sobre la que estaba.

Casi grito de terror cuando miro por la pequeña ventaba frente a mí y me percato del por qué de la luz azulada ¡Está amaneciendo! Miro el reloj de pared, son las cinco de la mañana, papá va a matarme.

Me apresuro a salir, caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta. Me monto en la bicicleta y, con un frío que cala los huesos, voy a casa.

.

.

.

Acabo de llegar a casa, estoy poniendo un pie en la cocina cuando Charlie baja por las escaleras, con el uniforme de policía ya puesto. Me mira extrañado.

-Buenos días -saludo mientras abro la puerta del frigorífico para sacar unas cuantas naranjas- ¿quieres jugo?

Él me mira como si me hubiera salido otro ojo, se tarda en contestar.

-Ah, sí, supuestopor... hum, por supuesto, quiero decir -Toma asiento en el desayunador y recarga los codos en ésta- Es temprano ¿no crees?

Me muerdo el labio y agradezco estar de espaldas a él- No tenía más sueño, además hum... me pareció que hace un buen tiempo que no comes un desayuno casero.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más. No queremos forzar las cosas.

Charlie come en silencio las tortitas, el bacon, las tostadas con maple y el jugo. Al ver su cara de felicidad cuando se levanta en la mesa, decido que a partir de ahora me levantaré más temprano para hacer esto por él todos los días.

Evitando cualquier despedida que pueda arruinar todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora, subo las escaleras a mi habitación en cuanto escucho a Charlie comenzar a lavarse los dientes.

Me meto a la ducha y hago la rutina habitual de limpieza, canto canciones de los Black Veil Brides, Sistem Of A Down o de cualquier otro grupo con canciones lo suficientemente ruidosas como para mantener a mi cerebro ocupado.

No quiero pensar en Edward, en lo que pasará con él en el instituto, ni en si cumplirá su amenaza...

_Ayer lo dejamos. _Pienso. _Ayer todo terminó entre nosotros._

Me pinto los labios de rojo y no puedo evitar las palabras de Edward: "_me acercaste a tu boca carmesí y dejaste que te devorara por completo"._ Entonces me retiro el labial y me pongo un tono rosado que odio, pero que al menos evitará cualquier... percance.

Dándome igual la tarea que por supuesto no hice, tiro los libros dentro de la mochila y bajo las escaleras mientras me coloco los audífonos. En la mesa de la cocina hay una bolsa de papel de tamaño considerable con un_post-it _pegado en ella.

_Un recuerdo más que agregar a lista_. Digo para mis adentros mientras despego la nota para mirar lo que dice.

_Ten un buen día_

_Papá._

Carraspeo para no dejar salir las lágrimas y abro la bolsa de papel. Dentro encuentro todo un almuerzo: Un sándwich de pavo, una manzana, una botella con jugo de durazno, una rebanada de tarta de queso y un billete de diez dólares.

Siento que el color se me sube a las mejillas y, con un ánimo renovado, salgo a esperar el autobús de la escuela.

Sentada en mi habitual lugar hasta atrás en el transporte, el chico de al lado me quita un audífono y lo coloca en su oído. Me quedo viéndolo sin saber exactamente qué expresión poner.

-¿Te gusta Iron Maiden? -pregunta con sorpresa mientras tararea la canción y simula tocar la batería con sus dedos.

Miro al chico con una ceja alzada. Tiene el cabello negro, un poco largo y ondulado que le cae sobre la frente y le roza el cuello, lleva puesto un gorro tejido que dice _Nirvana_ y que hace juego con sus muñequeras negras. Sus ojos grises y brillantes me observan, y entonces recuerdo que me hizo una pregunta.

-Ah, hum, sí -murmuro y miro hacia la ventana a mi lado.

-¿A caso no piensas que _"The Trooper" _es su mejor canción? -dice con una sonrisa.

Pronuncio un sonido de aceptación solo porque sí, pues para mí la mejor canción de la banda es "_Wasted Years"._

-¿Por qué no te he visto en la escuela? -pregunta y casi hasta parece enojado.

Como hoy estoy extrañamente de buen humor gracias a la buena evolución que ha tenido mi relación con Charlie, le respondo.

-Pues, yo tampoco te había visto en el autobús.

Su boca forma una "O" perfecta y sonríe hasta sonrojarse.

-Bueno, yo suelo tener un auto ¿sabes? Pero, bueno, digamos que tuve una fiesta un poco alocada a noche y lo choqué solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que los insufribles de mis padres me lo castigaran. Creo que por el próximo par de semanas, si bien me va, estaré haciendo uso del transporte colectivo.

El particular soliloquio de este chico me asusta y me abruma, no estoy acostumbrada a convivir con personas tan parlanchinas.

-Ah -digo seca pero sin llegar a ser grosera- Bueno "extraño", ¿te importaría devolverme mi audífono?

Él parpadea un par de veces muy rápido antes de, él mismo, colocar el auricular en mi oreja.

-Lo siento, creo que he sido un poco atrevido, y no me digas "extraño"; me llamo Bryan -Gracias a Satán, él no extiende la mano hacia mí para una presentación cortés.

-Yo soy Isabella.

Sonríe radiantemente- ¿Esa es una variante de Erzsébet, no?

Abro los ojos para demostrar un tanto de ironía- Exactamente como Erzsébet Báthory, la Condesa Sangrienta.

-¡Carajo, Erzsébet! ¡Eres perfecta!

Gracias a que su voz se ha elevado varios tonos por encima de lo civilizadamente aceptable, ahora todos nos están mirando, y eso no se me da muy bien. Suspiro de alivio cuando el autobús se detiene frente al instituto. El viaje se me ha hecho eterno.

Un par de pasos lejos del transporte siento un toque en mi hombro.

-Hey, no me olvides -pide con una sonrisa mientras se acomoda la muñequera y el gorro.

Camina a mi lado todo el tiempo, hasta que a mitad del camino, decido cortar con esto.

-Escucha, Bryan. Me agradas pero... mi especialidad jamás ha sido hablar con la gente.

-No -dice asustado- Discúlpame, sé que hablo mucho, trato de trabajar en ello. Hagamos una cosa Erzsébet: yo me pondré los audífonos, tú los tuyos y caminaremos juntos en silencio ¿te parece?

Asiento, aliviada de que por fin va a callarse un momento.

-Bien -se pone sus "_Dr. Dre" _negros y comienza a simular ser baterista.

Minutos después, ambos nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo cuando estamos entrando al mismo salón. Nos quitamos los audífonos al tiempo.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de tu presencia?

-Yo digo lo mismo -encojo los hombros.

Entramos al salón y tomo asiento en el rincón, él se sienta frente a mí.

-Prometo no hablar tanto -susurra y me guiña el ojo antes de mirar hacia el frente y cruzar los brazos por el pecho.

Su actitud de niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un heavy metal me hace reír.

OoO

Debo aceptar que, a pesar de ser una de las personas que más disfrutan de la soledad en este planeta, tener a alguien con quien compartir tu mesa en el almuerzo se siente fantástico.

Bryan está formado en la fila de la cafetería, esperando por recibir su burrito, mientras yo disfruto de mi almuerzo hecho por papá. Hay una sensación cálida que se extiende por mi pecho.

Bryan regresa con una charola en donde encuentro un burrito, una magdalena, una ensalada y dos malteadas de chocolate.

-Toma -me extiende el vaso con la pajita- Me tomé la libertad, espero que no te moleste.

Niego con la cabeza- Está bien, muchas gracias.

Creo escuchar que él suspira de alivio antes de comenzar a comer.

-Al parecer te quieren mucho en tu casa -apunta.

-¿Hum?

-Tu almuerzo, y la nota -mira fijamente el papelito amarillo.

-Oh, bueno, Charlie y yo lo estamos intentando. No hemos estado muy bien por la última década -Tal vez es porque Bryan es muy hablador, o por sus ojos grises y limpios, lo que me orilla a contarle tantas cosas sobre mí a pesar de haberlo conocido hace solo unas horas.

-Sí... -suspira- Cuando los padres quieren, son geniales... -se queda callado dejando el resto de la frase en el aire, frase que yo me encargo de completar.

-Pero ahora tú odias a los tuyos por haberte quitado el auto.

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo y con una sonrisa torcida que me recuerda inmediatamente a Ed... ¡Joder!

-¿A parte de todo eres bruja, Erzsébet? ¿Tienes poderes?

Las palabras se encuentras saliendo de mi boca antes de siquiera poder analizarlas: - Pues, veo muertos.

.

.

.

Bryan tiene el brazo atravesado por mis hombros mientras me acompaña a la clase de Gimnasia.

-Bueno, que te diviertas _bruja _-Me guiña el ojo.

Para mi suerte, Bryan es tan fácil de distraer como un niño al que le ofreces un caramelo, ya que después de mi precipitada confesión me puse a hablar animadamente con él sobre el significado de las canciones de Nirvana, aunque sé que no se le ha pasado del todo, pues me sigue llamando "bruja".

Luego de dar veinte vueltas a la cancha y a punto de vomitar mis pulmones, la profesora nos pone a hacer abdominales y lagartijas; para cuando termino estoy muerta, pues no he tenido las mejores horas de sueño hoy, además maldigo para mis adentros cuando mi plan de no bañarme hoy hasta llegar a casa se ve arruinado cuando soy un completo desastre de sudor y mal olor.

No quiero encontrarme con Edward, definitivamente no.

Me desvisto y me baño en tiempo récord. Estoy cepillándome el cabello cuando alguien toca mi mejilla y pasa el cabello por detrás de mi oreja; por el tacto frío, sé que es Edward.

-Me reemplazas rápido.

Suspiro y continúo con mi tarea. Ya sabía yo de todos modos que él me estaba vigilando.

«¿Ahora me ignoras?»

Carraspeo- Me dejaste tirada en la enfermería.

Aprieta los labios- No lo hice. Solo fui un momento a la cafetería para buscarte algo de agua mineral, cuando regresé ya no estabas.

Su comentario me hace sentirme como una desalmada.

-De todos modos no debiste dejarme dormir tanto.

-Aproveché mientras estabas inconsciente para besarte, lo siento por eso.

-No sabía que te iba la necrofilia -me muerdo el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando escucho lo que he dicho. _Carajo._

Él asiente -Entiendo que prefieras a alguien vivo, con tacto caliente y labios tibios.

-Edward no es lo que...

-¿Te enamoras fácil, ónix? Bryan es perfecto para ti, son el uno para el otro.

-No digas eso -siento cómo se me va el aire de los pulmones, como si me hubiera golpeado hasta sacarme el aire.

Avanza hasta mí hasta ponerme contra la pared, con una mano detrás de mi cuello.

-Espero que cuando él te bese, tú lo hagas con la misma pasión con la que lo hiciste conmigo, que cuando él te toque, te estremezcas como conmigo. Ojalá que no le partas el corazón, Erzsébet.

Cierro los ojos ante el dolor que me provocan sus palabras, y cuando los abro, ya no está.

_Siempre lastimas a quien te ama, Bella. Siempre._

Bryan me está esperando en el pasillo, y se ofrece a cargar mis libros para subir al autobús. Tomamos asiento en los mismos lugares de la mañana.

Él conecta _mis_ audífonos a _su_ celular y me pone un auricular en la oreja, y el otro en la suya.

-Escucha música conmigo, Erzsébet.

Y así es como hacemos el recorrido hasta que el autobús se detiene frente a mi casa. Bryan quita los audífonos de su celular y me los tiende, cuando los pone en mi mano, hay un papel arrugado extra.

-Mi teléfono -explica- Cuando recupere mi auto, lo primero que haré será llevarte a Port Ángeles, y además tal vez tengas alguna emergencia.

Asiento lentamente, fingiendo entender su comportamiento y bajo de ahí.

OoO

Es sábado, son las once y quince de la mañana, y hace un cuarto de hora que desperté. Charlie entró a mi cuarto, como fresca primavera, diciendo que hoy era un día estupendo para salir a pescar.

Me visto con unos pantalones caqui cortos y una playera negra vaporosa, cuando me veo en el espejo me doy cuenta de cuán diferente me veo en pantalones ajustados y remeras femeninas.

Solo me delineo los ojos por la línea de agua y me pongo el tono rosado del labial que tanto odio en la boca. Me sujeto el pelo en una coleta baja, pero las capas cortas se escapan sin remedio.

Charlie está terminando de lavar los trastos cuando aparezco en la estancia.

-¿Lista?

-Ajá.

Toma una canasta de mimbre del desayunador y las llaves. Abre la puerta.

-¿Y eso? -señalo la canasta.

-Me tomé el tiempo de preparar un poco de comida -su comentario me recuerda que...

-Gracias por la nota de ayer... y por el almuerzo... y por los diez dólares -digo cada frase como si en cualquier momento fuera a quedarme sin aire.

-Está bien, Bella, tranquila. Sé que te cuesta trabajo.

Guardo mis manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y asiento un poco incómoda.

.

.

.

Yo como ensalada de atún y soda, sosteniendo mi caña con una mano, mientras que Charlie recoge el anzuelo para descubrir que ha atrapado otra sierra.

Veinte minutos después, con el estómago totalmente lleno y ni un pez en mi cubeta, mi celular suena. Mi primer pensamiento es Edward, pero el directorio marca "número desconocido".

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Erzsébet.

Miro a papá, asustada por alguna razón y me giro hacia el otro lado.

-Hum, Bryan, no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy en una salida familiar.

-Sólo quería informarte que limpié el garaje, pinté la cerca y recogí mi cuarto y gracias a eso tengo mi auto de vuelta.

-Oh, pues, qué gusto.

-Mañana iré a recogerte a las seis. Tengo un amigo que toca en una banda y mañana tiene una presentación.

-Sinceramente no...

-Vamos _bruja, _te encantará.

-Pues... pediré permiso. Sí... adiós.

A penas cuelgo, papá ya está hablando:

-Concedido.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes permiso.

-Aún no te digo a dónde voy.

-No creo que vayas a hacer algo malo. Además, sinceramente creo que tienes que salir.

Y así, tan sencillo, tengo una ¿cita? con un chico que conocí hace tan solo un día.

.

.

.

Por la noche pedimos pizza para cenar, helado y mucha Coca-Cola. Estoy segura de que de seguir comiendo así, los pantalones dejarán de quedarme en cuestión de días.

Me recuesto en el sillón, con la cabeza en el brazo de éste y los pies sobre el regazo de papá. Me quedo dormida.

Al despertar, Charlie está recogiendo la basura en una bolsa negra y la televisión está apagada. Me incorporo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasan de las once -responde- Un chico te ha llamado... Edward, creo.

Mi corazón se salta dos latidos.

-¿Respondiste? -me tiembla la voz.

-Oh, claro que no. Solo vi el identificador, pero te veías tan cansada que decidí no despertarte.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Quieres que lave los platos?

-No. Anda a dormir mejor.

Asiento y subo corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Me quedo unos minutos apoyada en la ventana, con el teléfono en mano, tentada a regresar la llamada, pero desisto. Lo que sea que tengo con Edward tiene que parar ahora. Lo amo, él a mí, pero no es posible, y voy a destruirlo si no termino con esto.

Lanzo el celular a algún punto en la pila de ropa sucia en un rincón y me tiro en la cama.

_Sueño con una fiesta llena de luces neón y humo. Yo bailando sobre la mesa, Connor tratando de bajarme, yo gritándole que me dejara en paz. Luego hay golpes, luego risas, luego una habitación... alguien está muerto._

Me despierto dando un pequeño salto sobre la cama y normalizo mi respiración llevándome una mano al pecho, como si éste gesto fuera a evitar que mi corazón se saliera de un momento a otro.

_Connor. Connor._

Mi cabeza da vueltas, y antes de que pueda contenerlo, estoy corriendo al baño para soltar todo lo que he comido desde ayer.

Para la tarde, cuando me encuentro un poco mejor, Bryan vuelve a llamarme.

-¿Vas a salir conmigo?

-Sí. ¿A las seis, no?

-Ajá. Pasaré por ti mi querida Erzsébet, más vale que no me rechaces.

OoO

Faltando veinte minutos para la hora acordada, estoy haciendo dibujos extraños en una libreta cuando mi celular vuelve a sonar. Ruedo los ojos.

-Bryan, ya te dije que _tu _Erzsébet si va salir contigo. De hecho, te estoy esperando.

Hay un sonido al otro lado, parecido a un quejido... pero en un tono muy bajo.

-¿Bryan?

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? -la voz de Edward suena tan desilusionada... tan triste...

-Edward, no...

Cuelga.

En cuestión de dos minutos estoy llorando y tengo el rímel regado por toda la cara.

_Siempre, Bella. Eres tóxica._

OoO

_**¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Odian a Bryan o piensan que es un buen chico? ¿Merece una oportunidad? ¿Y qué pasa con Connor? ¡Dios! ¡Tantas preguntas por resolver!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y votos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	6. Vacía

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Tardé demasiado, lo sé..., pero mil gracias por esperar.**_

_**Como recomendación, escuchen "You're So Dark" de Arctic Monkeys mientras leen el capítulo.**_

_**Os veo al final!**_

Capítulo 6: Vacía.

Escuchar el zumbido de la mosca revoloteando en la mesa me resulta mil veces más entretenido que la plática que se desarrolla a mi alrededor.

Bryan ha conseguido, de algún modo, colar a uno de sus amigos al instituto, y no han parado ni un segundo de recordar la tocada del sábado en aquella bodega "enorme y fabulosa".

La verdad es que, así la charla tuviera una pizca de interesante, igual no pondría atención. Estamos a miércoles, y ni una sola vez en estos días, he logrado ver a Edward. Sé que tengo que hablar con él, que necesito hablar con él, pero no puedo evitar pensar de qué serviría que yo hiciera és de todo, yo fui quien le dijo a Edward que todo debía acabar entre nosotros. Yo fui quien terminó todo,y se vería patético explicarle las cosas entre Bryan y yo cuando, técnicamente, no son de su incumbencia.

Demetri, el amigo de Bryan y a quien, a excepción de hoy, he visto sólo una vez, me da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Hago una mueca, y eso es porque se me da pésimo el contacto con otros hombres.

-Solo a Edward -mascullo.

-¿Qué dices? -Bryan abraza el respaldo de mi silla, quedando muy cerca de mí- No te molestes, pero creo que a ti te pasa algo.

-Muy observador -me agacho para recoger la mochila y me levanto, maldiciendo para mis adentros a mi boca por el desliz - Necesito ir a un lugar. Te veo después ¿bueno?

-¿Me dejarás llevarte otra vez? -vocifera cuando ya estoy lejos.

-Ajá.

Camino hasta una parte recóndita de la escuela, en donde están las tuberías y las instalaciones eléctricas. Me dejo caer al suelo y pongo un cigarrillo en mi boca, luego saco la navaja, me quito las vendas de las muñecas y corto en delgadas lineas horizontales.

Exhalo el humo y disfruto de la nicotina y el alquitrán en mis pulmones, el peso del remordimiento disminuye considerablemente.

Doy otra calada mientras observo la sangre correr fuera de mi cuerpo; es algo casi poético ver este líquido que te mantiene vivo salir de su hábitat y chocar contra el suelo, fragmentandose en gotas.

Piso la colilla con el zapato hasta que se apaga, me pongo las vendas y de pié.

Debo aceptar que cierta parte de mí esperaba que Edward apareciera; siempre lo hace cuando me corto.

El lenitivo de haberme flagelado dura menos de lo que normalmente haría, pero hacerlo de nuevo sería riesgoso. Las cosas con Charlie están funcionando y ambos lo hemos intentado demasiado como para que un ataque de los míos me haga terminar en el hospital y arruinar todo.

-No dejes que un chico te haga esto -farfullo.

.

.

.

Durante las clases apenas puedo concentrarme. No sentir la presencia de Edward me es extraño.

Olivia, una chica que hasta hace unos días no era consciente de mi presencia, hace aterrizar un papel sobre mi butaca.

Abro el papel con recelo. Bien podría contener un insulto.

Hola. Quiero hablarte.

No pasa un segundo cuando ya estoy volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido, como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

Olivia me saluda con una sonrisa que yo no devuelvo, centro mi vista al frente mientras repaso la imagen de Olivia en mi cabeza: cabello castaño, popular, ropa linda. Es obvio que no tenemos nada en común.

Al salir de la clase, Olivia me aborda y se pone a mi lado para empezar a caminar conmigo.

-Hola Isabella.

La veo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hola.

-Oh, por favor -me toca el brazo un poco- no me trates así. Si te soy sincera quería hablarte desde que entraste la semana pasada, pero eres un poco intimidante.

No creyéndome ni la octava parte de lo que dice, pregunto:

-¿Y qué te ha orillado a hablarme ahora?

-Estuve en la tocada del sábado. Digamos que vi una parte de ti un tanto más amigable y pensé...

Me detengo en seco y levanto mi mano para detener su verborrea.

-Escucha ¿Olivia? Ehm... no quiero ser grosera, pero tú y yo no podemos ser amigas o lo que sea por el simple hecho de que no me agradas. La gente popular y bonita como tú debe estar con sus semejantes, además no es como si no supiera que estás fingiendo. Tú séquito debe de disfrutar mucho con estas bromas ¿cierto? Lástima que yo no sea una novata aquí. Ahora ve, vive feliz y púdrete.

Olivia entorna los ojos y da un golpe contra el suelo con su pie.

-¡Qué perra eres! ¡Por eso la gente como tú apesta!

Sonrío- Creo que te descubrí. Adiós.

Hago de cuenta que nada de esto me está afectando, pero para cuando llego a la puerta de salida, las lágrimas de rabia se desbordan de mis ojos. No se suponía que debía ser así, vine aquí para empezar de nuevo, pero como siempre, soy un imán para personas como Olivia.

Paso de la idea de irme con Bryan y camino para tomar el transporte.

Al llegar a casa trato de ver un poco de televisión, pero hay algo que me sigue jodiendo por dentro. Tal vez sea el hecho de que no he hablado con Edward en días, haberme dado cuenta gracias a Olivia de que realmente jamás podré estar bien en ninguna parte o haber dejado a Bryan plantado. Quizás sea todo eso con el bonus de mí depresión eterna.

A veces quisiera ser diferente. Ser como las chicas huecas del instituto a las que les gusta el color rosa y la música pop. Todo sería diferente.

Acaso mamá me querría y jamás hubiera pasado de mí, jamás estaría teniendo ésta reconciliación con mi padre, no hubiera conocido a Bryan y, definitivamente, no habría Edward en ésta historia.

.

Charlie llega y yo ya tengo la cena lista. Cenamos en silencio, pero por su buen humor adivino que debe haberle ido bien en el trabajo.

Subo a mi cuarto y decido marcar a Bryan para pedirle disculpas por haberme ido en la tarde sin avisar, pero el teléfono me manda a buzón.

-Genial -mascullo.

Seguramente debe estar furioso conmigo. Otra persona más que me desprecia.

Llamo una segunda vez, no hay respuesta.

Entonces jódete, Bryan. No voy a rogarte.

Lanzo el teléfono hacia algún lugar y, demasiado cansada por hoy del mundo, me meto entre las cobijas.

OoO

Termina la clase y Bryan sigue sin aparecer.

Si es porque se está haciendo el digno conmigo decido que está llevando las cosas a otro nivel.

Estoy por levantarme de mi lugar cuando escucho, accidentalmente, la conversación de los chicos del rincón opuesto al mío.

-No lo sé, viejo. Yo no creo en fantasmas pero lo que pasó ayer... es decir...

-¡Ésa estructura se cayó de la nada! -completa otro.

Funzo el ceño y me acerco un poco más para oír mejor.

-Alguna explicación lógica debe tener, aunque no creo que el chico emo éste piense lo mismo. Debe de pensar que es obra del demonio -mueve sus dedos para hacer el final de la frase gráficamente misterioso.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que algo va mal, así que me acerco a los chicos, lo cual me toma un trabajo sobrehumano.

-Ehm, disculpen pero, no he podido evitar escucharlos. ¿A caso pasó algo ayer?

El chico número uno me responde.

-¡Qué no pasó! Ayer en el entrenamiento estábamos haciendo abdominales cuando una de las estructuras del techo del gimnasio cayeron encima del chico emo.

-¿Chico emo? -el sudor frío me baja por la nuca.

-Bueno, se llama Bryan Wilson. En todo caso ¿cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿A caso ustedes dos no son novios?

No le presto demasiada atención y me apresuro a preguntar.

-¿Y en dónde está?

-¿En dónde más? Pues en el único hospital de éste mugroso pueblo.

Ni siquiera doy las gracias y, en el camino voy maldiciendome por dentro. ¡Y yo pensando que Bryan estaba ignorándome!

Paso al servicio y lavándome las manos evoco la charla de los chicos de hace un rato; pongo atención a un detalle que había ignorado antes: ellos hablaban de un fantasma ¿cierto?

Camino hasta la puerta con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de explicarme las cosas a mí misma. Alguien me toma de los hombros y me mete a una de las cabinas, suscitando el golpe de mi espalda contra el azulejo.

-¡Auch! -me quejo, pero al darme cuenta que se trata de Edward, me quedo muda.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo? ¿Tanto te importa?

Estoy tan aturdida por su presencia, que me toma un momento contestar.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Bryan ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Se lo debo. ¿Qué clase de amiga serìa si...

-¿Acaso no ves que él no te quiere como amiga? ¿A caso no ves lo fascinante que eres? Ningún hombre se resignaria solo a tenerte a medias.

Y de pronto, lo veo en sus ojos.

-Tú fuiste -murmuro- Tú tiraste esa estructura.

Me ofrece una lóbrega sonrisa.

-Qué intuitiva, ónix.

Jadeo- ¡Pudiste haberle matado! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-¿En serio no lo sabes o solo quieres alimentar tu insaciable ego? ¿A caso no recuerdas que estoy enamorado de ti? Sólo que tú decidiste el camino fácil -Su gesto es despreciativo.  
-¿Y crees que quitando a Bryan del camino eso va a cambiar? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado de haberlo matado? Quizás le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti. Quedarse atrapado en la escuela, por siempre, y tú te lo hubieras tenido que soportar.  
-Nada de eso hubiera pasado -farfulla con dientes apretados- Por favor, ónix. No vayas.  
-No lo voy a dejar solo, Edward. Bryan es el único amigo no-muerto que he tenido en mucho tiempo.  
La última vez que tuve uno lo jodí todo.  
-No sé si encontrarte aterradora o fascinante -los puños están a los lados de su cuerpo- Diciendo un día que me amas y al instante alejándote de mí, tratándome como basura.

-Yo no fui quien desapareció por más de una semana.

-Yo..., yo simplemente..., colapsé cuando respondiste el teléfono -murmura.

-No era mi intención hacerte daño ¿ahora entiendes que destruyo a lo que quiero?

Edward entorna los ojos- ¿Y si te enamoras de Bryan también lo vas a alejar de ti? Aunque tal vez él sea más inteligente. Mi error fue haberte confesado lo que sentía por ti.

-No vale la pena que sigamos discutiendo a cerca de algo que nunca fue ¿bueno? Ahora dame permiso. Debo ir a visitar al chico que casi matas.

-¿Así que esto acaba así? -tiene la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en un punto de mi camiseta.

Asiento con la cabeza, no muy segura de si él puede ver mi gesto- Sí. Despidamonos, Casper. Digamos adiós y hagamos de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos.

Edward estira el brazo, tira de mi ropa y me pega a su pecho. Frota su mejilla en mi pelo.

-No puedo. Te necesito a mi lado.

Me permito la debilidad de subir mi mano a su cuello y acariciar, pero este gesto solo dura unos segundos.

-Es por mi bien -digo- Antes que lleguemos demasiado lejos. Mira hasta dónde fuimos en unos días ¿Qué haríamos en un año?

-¿Y qué hay de mi? Sólo hablas de tu propio bien; vas a olvidarme en poco tiempo, pero yo no tendré la misma suerte.

Tuerzo los labios- Entonces yo..., bueno, podría ayudarte con eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Antes de que toda ésta mierda pasara entre nosotros yo te dije que había una manera de "liberar" a tu alma de éste lugar.

-Veo que estás ansiosa por deshacerte de mí. Vale, dímelo.

-Lo haré, pero más tarde. Debo ir con Bryan.

Edward gruñe, luego vida y da un golpe con el puño a la lámina de la puerta- De acuerdo, pero no quiero solo una jodida llamada por teléfono.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es fácil. Quiero lo que él tiene: tiempo contigo. Vendrás a la escuela por la noche y me dirás tu grandioso plan.

Rechino los dientes porque sé que ha ganado ésta vez- Al primer movimiento en falso que intentes me largo. Esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, Casper.

-Ah, claro. Lo olvidaba. Lo haces para salvarme del sufrimiento de tu recuerdo -Abre la puerta y sale de la cabina- en verdad estoy creyendo que no tienes corazón.

Desaparece frente a mis ojos, y yo me mantengo un momento considerable en mi sitio.

Connor me decía exactamente lo mismo.

OoO

Bryan solo ha necesitado de un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho para recuperarse. Más que nada, la hospitalización ha sido porque había llegado en estado de shock.

-No me habías dicho que sufrías de ataques de pánico -declaro.

-A ninguna chica le resulta atractivo un hombre gallina.

-Oh, ¿pero de qué hablas? Los ataques son una condición varias veces psicologica. No creo que sea tu decisión gritar como una niñita cada vez que algo fuera de lo común pase -me río a mitad de la oración.

-Tienes un sentido del humor casi tan extraño como el mío -comenta y hace una pausa- Gracias por venir a verme. Eso demuestra que te importo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, para no revelar mi nerviosismo- Has sido una muy buena persona conmigo. Por cierto, ¿cuándo van a darte de alta?

-Mañana por la tarde. ¿En dónde estuviste ayer al salir de clases?

Levanto una ceja. ¿Es que estamos en una competencia por ver quién es capaz de cambiar más abruptamente de conversación?

-Pues en mi casa -contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, ya, pero en efecto no me esperaste a que te llevara a casa. Percibo cierto tono de reproche, lo cual me jode un poco.

-Me sentí mal y no pude esperar hasta la salida. Me fui una hora antes.

-Claro -Farfulla.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿No han venido los a verte? -quito las pelusas minúsculas de la sábana.

-Han venido más temprano, pero a mi madre no le gustan los hospitales en lo absoluto, y mi padre tenía que trabajar.

-Me alegro -me encuentro diciendo antes de pensar la frase en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué? -exclama.

-Olvídalo. Estoy un poco distraída hoy.

-Pero dij...

-Buenos dias -una voz masculina y agradable se hace presente en el cuarto.

Bryan y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola doctor -saluda Bryan.

-¿Cómo vas, muchacho? -me mira a mí- Hola, señorita.

El doctor es un hombre rubio de más o menos cincuenta años, muy bien parecido y educado.

-Doc -digo con un asentimiento.

-Siento haber interrumpido. Quiero corroborar que ya no tienes dolor alguno, Bryan.

-Estoy perfecto, doctor.

-¿Ansioso por ir a casa? -pregunta sonriendo.

-La verdad es que sí. Mi mamá está sufriendo mucho conmigo aquí.

El Dr. Modelo sonríe de forma triste- Saluda a tus padres de mi parte cuando los veas.

-Claro. Gracias.

-Muy bien. Toca el botón para llamar a la enfermera si lo necesitas.

El hombre hace unos apuntes rápidos y se marcha.

-¿Tu familia y él se conocen desde hace mucho? -inquiero.

Bryan levanta los hombros- Hay una historia entre mis padres, el Doctor Cullen y su esposa, pero jamás han querido contarme.

Una sensación de opresión se instala en mi pecho y espalda- ¿Qué..., qué has dicho?

-Que nunca han querido contarme.

-No. Me refiero a..., ¿Cullen has dicho?

-Ajá ¿le conoces?

Agito la cabeza y relajo el semblante- No, no. Ahm..., pensé que habías dicho otro nombre. Tengo que irme, no quiero perder más clase.

OoO

El sol se está metiendo, y yo estoy en el baño de mi casa -porque ni loca hubiera vuelto al instituto- sufriendo las náuseas y el vómito que me ha causado conocer al (muy posiblemente) padre de Edward. Aún no sé si ésta noche cuando le vea, vaya a mencionarle mi encuentro.

Para mi suerte, cuando papá llega ya estoy mucho más calmada.

-Voy a salir con Bryan más tarde -miento.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las once.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Vamos a ir a ver tocar a una banda, y esas cosas comienzan tarde -explico- Prometo llegar antes de la una ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien, pero antes de la una -recalca señalándome con un dedo.

Ya en mi habitación me siento terrible. Mentirle a Charlie, justo ahora que estamos arreglando las cosas, no me hace sentir para nada bien.

Diez minutos antes de las once estoy bajando las escaleras, para mi alivio papá se ha ido a acostar desde hace media hora.

.

.

.

Estamos en otoño, y hace un frío para desmayar a de todo el instituto, hay una neblina densa que le da un aspecto de películas terror a todo esto.

Entro por la puerta de enfrente y alumbro el pasillo; ésta vez puesto atención en traer una linterna conmigo.

Procuro mantener mi respiración y mis nervios a raya. La disyuntiva de contarle o no a Edward al cerca de lo sucedido ésta tarde, me hace querer desandar cada paso que he dado.

-Buh.

Me sobresalto y doy un pequeño -pero vergonzoso- salto en mi lugar.

-¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de hacer eso? -murmuo enojada.

-Es el único sentimiento que aún puedo causar en ti: el miedo.

Sonrío- Eso no es así -veo en sus ojos la ilusión- también me causas lástima- su sonrisa se acaba, y espero por una reacción que no obtengo.

«¡Hey, fue una broma!» explico.

Me pasa de lado- No ha sido divertido -dice de manera golpeada.

-Bien, lo siento. Pensé que te gustaban mis bromas.

-Eso es un problema ya, Bella. Siento algo por ti, y tu me has dejado, no podemos ser amigos y listo cuando tú ya tienes a otro en tu lista.

Arrugo la nariz- Bryan no está en mi "lista", el es mi amigo.

-Justo así empezamos tú y yo.

-Edward..., es diferente..., todo es diferente contigo... -mi voz va apagándose poco a poco.

-¡Pues explícame! ¡Explícame cómo es que es diferente! Porque ahora mismo..., ahhhh..., jamás me había sentido más muerto, por muy estúpido que suene.

Lo miro fijamente, y con mi dedo índice retiro una lágrima de mi mejilla.

-No estoy aquí para eso -le recuerdo- Tengo la solución para...

-Para que me mandes al carajo -completa erróneamente y deja caer las manos a los costados, en un aparente acto de rendición- Soy todo oídos.

Tomo aire. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

-Justicia -murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-Tu muerte es tachada como suicidio. Tenemos que hacer que todos sepan la verdad.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? -se cruza de brazos y pies, recargándose en los casilleros.

Suelto el aire- Encontrando a tu asesino, Edward.

OoO

_**No me maten ¿bueno? Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier duda que tengan o algún comentario para hacer acerca de, pueden realizarlo en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y votos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	7. Y Se Hizo La Luz

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia -y algunos personajes- me pertenecen.**_

_**Tardé mucho con éste capítulo, ya lo sé, pero es que tengo demasiadas historias y a veces tengo más inspiración para unas y para otras no tanto.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, los quiero mucho.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 7: Y Se Hizo La Luz.

La nuez en su cuello sube y baja cuando traga saliva. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mueca indecisa me indican que él no quiere esto.

-¿M-m-mi asesino? -repite.

-¿Tienes alguna otra solución? -coloco los brazos en jarras.

Me muestra el costado de su cuerpo al darse la vuelta y recargar el hombro en el metal de los casilleros.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y recoge las comisuras de la boca en una línea fina y temblorosa.

-Tengo miedo -exhala, y parece como si hubiera confesado algo terriblemente grave.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa dulce que brota desde el fondo de mi alma.

-Eso está bien, no lo digas como si fuera un pecado -digo- ¿Pero a caso no crees que harías un bien social si metes a la cárcel a esa escoria, que anda por el mundo libre y sin preocupaciones, viviendo una vida que a ti te correspondía?

-Al principio... -murmura en un tono muy bajo, lo que provoca que la sílaba final de cada palabra reverbere en su garganta y retumbe por todo el pasillo en un eco profundo y aterciopelado- ...Cuando supe que podías verme, yo pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a... bueno, a esto.

-Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no? -me acerco sólo algunos centímetros- Quiero ayudarte.

-Bien -responde, pero lo hace de una manera en la que se ve tan indefenso y roto, que no puedo contenerme de suprimir el alejamiento entre nosotros y echar mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Va a ser difícil, pero eres un buen chico, Casper, lo mereces -bisbiseo en su oído- ¿De acuerdo?

Su cabello frota mi mejilla cuando él hace un movimiento de asentimiento.

Un par de minutos nos quedamos así, en silencio, pegados el uno con el otro, en el medio del pasillo oscuro y de apariencia aterradora.

-¿Bella? -habla entonces y su mano hace una leve presión en mi espalda baja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti y, sobre todo, no quiero que vayas a irte.

Separo mi rostro del hueco que forma la unión de su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Hum? -pronuncio.

Sin obtener una respuesta fónica y verbal, él se acerca hacia mí. Yo tengo el tiempo suficiente para separarme.

-¡Wow! -le muestro mis palmas, en señal de que se calme.

-¿Por qué no, Bella? -pregunta notablemente afectado. Una profunda "V" se forma en su entrecejo.

Bufo- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte las razones? ¿A caso debo enumerarlas?

-Sí -interrumpe prácticamente- Hazlo, por favor, porque no entiendo ni una sola de tus excusas.

Boqueo, pero me mantengo callada. Las fuerzas y los muros a mí alrededor se están debilitando. Debo salir de aquí.

«No dices nada» se burla «Y eso es porque ya no sabes qué inventar para alejarme ¿me equivoco?»

Bajo la mirada, intentando formar una cortina de pelo entre nosotros.

-No -susurro casi inexistentemente, a posta de que él no me escuche.

-Entonces ven aquí, Bella. Dejémonos ya de esto. ¿Qué importa ya? Estamos enamorados, y nos está doliendo mortalmente, y yo ya estoy muerto -recuerda en una manera casi divertida- Vas a estar conmigo mientras me ayudas en esto, ¿por qué no simplemente nos dejamos llevar? Al terminar todo me iré, y lo sabes. Tendrás el camino libre, una vida refulgente frente a tus ojos. ¿Nos haría mal pretender que podemos ser felices? Ya dimos el paso más difícil, no hay nada qué perder.

-Sí, sí lo hay -me alejo otro paso- Siempre se puede estar más enamorado, y mientras más enamorado, más duele.

-"El tiempo lo cura todo" ¿no dicen eso? Vamos, ónix. Me estás torturando.

Jadeo- Edward... joder...

Y entonces está enfrente de mí, sonriendo malévolamente, planeando algo desconocido en su cabeza.

-Ven aquí -farfulla antes de jalarme hacia sí y chocar mi pecho contra el suyo, lo que ocasiona un gemido entrecortado de mi parte.

Las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar masajean mi nuca con movimientos circulares, como una antesala al inevitable beso. Me acerca tentadoramente a su boca y sonríe mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Se queda quieto, manteniendo el masaje y el gesto alongado y divertido de sus labios; cuando comprendo lo que quiere, siento la sangre subirme a las mejillas.

Quiere que yo le bese.

-No me hagas esto -pido con los dientes apretados.

-Ya tuve la iniciativa una vez y todo se arruinó. Es tu turno.

Uh... bien.

Mi primer movimiento es torpe. Mi nariz roza la suya y me detengo un momento. Sé que si hago esto, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Si lo beso, cualquier oportunidad de salir de una pieza de todo esto se esfumará tan rápido como la niebla.

Él va a irse... Va a irse y si no lo tengo ahora...

En un suspiro que dura la mitad de un segundo, presiono mi boca en sus labios. La mano en mi cuello abandona su agarre incierto y se vuelve fuerte y firme.

Es una fusión necesitada de besos y abrazos, caricias y miradas llenas de significado. Edward camina conmigo hasta que me obtiene contra una pared plana, me envuelve un brazo en la cintura y me sostiene en mi nueva altura oprimiendo mi cuerpo con sus caderas.

Yo necesito separarme para tomar aire. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás e inhalo con fuerza para conseguir una cantidad decente de oxígeno en mis pulmones. Cuando incorporo mi rostro hacia el frente, él tiene una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Te tengo, ónix -declara.

Mientras me sostengo de sus hombros atrapo mi labio entre los dientes.

-Bájame -digo.

Su gesto se transforma- ¿Qué va mal?

Es mi turno de sonreír.

-¿A caso planeas tenerme aquí toda la noche?

Se relaja.

-No, claro que no. Planeaba llevarte a los laboratorios, tú sabes, por si no comprendes muy bien la clase de anatomía -me guiña el ojo.

Ver ésta parte de Edward me resulta raro, y no puedo evitar sentirme cohibida ante su nuevo comportamiento. Yo jamás podré ser así como él, con un humor tan fresco y joven que contagia. Siempre estaré en el lado oscuro, a pesar de que el muerto sea él.

-No lo creo. Debo irme -anuncio- Papá va a matarme si no regreso antes de la una.

Gira la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada principal, y enfoca la vista en el reloj de pared sobre éste.

-Hay tiempo. Seré rápido.

Pongo mis palmas en su pecho- Edward, no.

Asiente débilmente, con ojos dulces y cálidos.

-No quieres ir rápido, está bien.

Suelto el aire- Gracias.

Toma ambas manos de su pecho y las retira, sólo para llevarlas a su boca y depositar un beso en la muñeca de cada una.

-Hablemos entonces -dice- Cuéntame lo que tú quieras. Estoy aquí para escucharte.

-No soy la mejor compañera del mundo ¿lo sabes, verdad? -dejo caer mis brazos a los costados- No esperes grandes cosas de mí.

-Lo que tú quieras darme, ónix, lo aceptaré gustoso. No quiero volver a perderte, no quiero experimentar esas sensaciones tan terribles de nuevo.

OoO

-Cuando llegues a casa responde el teléfono -me abraza- Seré yo desesperado por un poco más de tu tiempo.

-Está bien. Adiós -me separo de su ser- Dulces sueños -bromeo, a sabiendas de que él no lo necesita... ni lo hace.

Suspira- Ya extrañaba tus bromas.

-Qué bien, porque ellas no van a cambiar.

Camino fuera, hasta la bicicleta.

-¡Hey! -exclama, lo miro- Te tengo ¿verdad?

-Me tienes -confirmo antes de irme.

.

.

.

-No voy a hacer esto -advierto. Edward está intentando jugar conmigo- O cuelgas tú o cuelgo yo. Decide.

-Vamos ónix, cuelga tú -dice con tono juguetón.

Ruedo los ojos- ¿Por qué carajo piensas que es divertido?

Escucho un resoplido de su parte.

-Yo sólo... sé que debes dormir pero... Ah... -intuyo que está reuniendo la boca en una línea- No quiero dejar de hablar.

Es inevitable que no se me ablande un poco el humor.

-Mañana vas a verme en la escuela, mejor dicho, dentro de un rato -le recuerdo mirando el reloj sobre mi buró.

-Creo... -por el sonido de su respiración sé que está indeciso entre seguir con esto o no, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

«Bien» dice muy rápido y luego el sonido prolongado y agudo de la línea muerta me indican que ha colgado.

Me cepillo los dientes y me pongo cualquier cosa a modo de pijama. Me cuesta concebir el sueño, ¿qué había hecho ahora? ¿Qué pasó para que él me cortara la llamada así como así?

No me gusta decirlo, pero estoy empezando a creer que haber aceptado tener algo con Edward ha sido un error. Yo soy complicada, él es aún más complicado -al menos a mí así me lo parece-. ¿Qué carajo será de nosotros?

Por otro lado, tendré que decirle a Edward que mi amistad con Bryan va a continuar: Una, porque es mi único amigo _vivo_; y dos, porque él es el único medio que tengo para llegar a la familia de Edward. Eso último omití decírselo; primero quiero asegurarme que, efectivamente, el Doctor Cullen es su padre antes de levantar falsos.

OoO

Siento un dolor en mi estómago, un dolor de esos que dan cuando estás angustiado por algo. Siento que voy a doblarme por la mitad y vomitar en cualquier momento.

En realidad, identifico perfectamente la causa de mi malestar: Edward, ver a Edward, hablar con Edward... en general todo lo que tenga que ver con él porque, vale, ayer me había dejado llevar por las hormonas y por mis sentimientos hacia él, pero ahora que el aire frío y fresco de la mañana me mantiene despierta y en total control de mis emociones, maldigo por dentro por haberme dejado llevar a noche.

Debo aceptar que a una parte de mí la idea le encanta. Le encanta saber que él y yo ahora estamos juntos, que él me ama y que yo también; a pesar de eso mi parte racional no puede simplemente olvidar pensar en el futuro, en el _¿Qué pasará cuando...? _Y en todas esas cosas que se interponen en nuestra "felicidad". Además está la llamada de ayer, el modo de colgar de Edward -tan súbito e inesperado-. No sé con qué voy a encontrarme hoy.

Camino el pasillo con estos pensamientos; la mirada gacha y arrastrando los pies, cuando una mano me rodea la cintura.

-Buenos días -tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro, no hay indico de enojo o algo por el estilo.

Arrugo mi frente- Vaya, eres más raro que yo -digo entre dientes.

Es su turno de imitar mi gesto- ¿Qué?

-Oh... olvídalo -mantengo mi cabeza abajo. Los demás estudiantes no dejan de atestar el pasillo.

Lo veo agitar la cabeza en negación y me toma el brazo.

-Ven aquí -comanda al mismo tiempo que tira de mí hasta meterme al baño. Cierra la puerta con seguro.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer eso! -reclamo con los brazos abiertos-. ¡Van a llamarme la atención por tu culpa!

-Necesito sabes qué pasa. ¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

No puedo creer lo que está pasando. ¿En serio estamos teniendo un problema por esto?

-Ayer me colgaste, Edward, y aún no sé por qué. Pensé que hoy estarías enojado o algo pero ya veo que no. No es la gran cosa, en realidad.

Se muerde la mejilla y camina hacia mí. Su actitud me hace entender que ha entendido.

-Quise decirte que tendrías que acostumbrarte a mí y a mis ganas de estar todo el tiempo contigo. Te resultará difícil, porque tú no eres así, pero no puedo estar lejos de tí mucho tiempo.

Me trago el nudo en mi garganta- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

-No quería asustarte. No quiero que te hartes de mí y que te alejes. Me dijiste que el amor no funcionaba bien contigo y yo... tengo miedo de perderte -dice las palabras atropelladamente, sin tomar espacios para respirar o para tener tiempo de medir su monólogo.

-Edward... -ahora que lo tengo en frente, la congoja en el estómago se ha ido. Coloco mis brazos en su cuello.

«Sé lo que dije, y sé gracias a eso te sientes inseguro. Pero quiero que lo intentes, así como yo lo estoy haciendo. Tengo miedo, como nunca antes, porque no tengo la mínima idea de lo que va a pasar dentro de un año cuando yo me vaya de aquí y tú... tú te quedes, pero ahora que al fin quiero arriesgarme, vivir el momento y enfrentar las consecuencias después, me doy cuenta que lo único que importa somos nosotros. No quiero pensar en lo que pasó antes de ti, ni en las cosas que hice» parto mis labios y tomo un respiro «¿Qué dices?»

En su mirada hay algún tipo de exaltación mezclada con orgullo y admiración. En ese gesto dulce que él tiene, coloca sus pulgares debajo de mis pómulos y me eleva la cara para que esté más o menos a su altura. Me sonríe a penas perceptiblemente antes de inclinarse y colocar su labio superior entre los míos.

-¿En qué momento dijiste que eras dura, ónix? Eso ha sido más romántico que una obra de Shakespeare -ríe contra mi boca y luego continúa en una lenta y delicada succión.

Yo aferro mis manos al borde de su playera y siento que las piernas me tiemblan.

Edward me aleja de él y me abraza; yo no sé qué hacer con mis extremidades y me quedo pasmada entre su agarre.

«Dime que me amas, ónix, por favor»

Oculto mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Te amo. Te amo mucho.

Su constricción se vuelve más férrea.

-No dejes de decirlo nunca ¿de acuerdo? Tú y tus palabras van a ser mi perdición... y mi pan de cada día.

Algo pica en mis lacrimales y me hace cerrar los ojos hasta ver fosfenos detrás de mis párpados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo desagradable? -inquiere preocupado.

-Hum, no. Es que... no quiero que me veas llorar. No soy débil, no lo soy -digo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Llorar no es ser débil, Bella. Llorar es sólo... limpiar los ojos y el alma con los sentimientos.

Golpeo su hombro- ¡Ugh! ¡No seas cursi!

OoO

Luego de contarle a Edward mi altercado con Olivia Allen, de decirle mi color favorito, mi grupo favorito y en general todas mis cosas favoritas, al fin podemos estar en un cómodo silencio tumbados sobre el pasto.

Con las manos entrelazadas y en una posición hombro con hombro, él acaricia el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar y me observa de vez en cuando sólo para dedicarme una sonrisita inocente.

El sol nos golpea a ambos en la cara pero no es algo molesto. El sol de Forks siempre es tierno, nuevo, nunca calentando lo suficiente.

Agradezco el instante al Dios que sea y con eso me viene una pregunta a la mente:

-¿Crees en Dios?

-Supongo. ¿Tú no?

-¿A pesar de todo? -cuestiono, estupefacta.

Hace una mueca de extrañeza.

-Nunca he buscado culpables a mi muerte, ónix. Bueno, además del obvio. Miles de personas mueren cada día, a cada minuto, y las personas siguen creyendo en Dios.

Saco mis ojos de los suyos y miro al cielo.

-Pienso que la gente cree en Dios porque necesita alguien a quién culpar, no por un acto de fe. Cuando algo malo pasa, todos piensan que es porque su Dios no estuvo ahí para asistirlos. Si algo sale mal, se apoyan en esa idea y se lavan las manos.

-Juzgas mal al mundo, Bella. No somos tan egoístas.

-Claro que sí. A ti te asesinaron por un el interés en un equipo de fútbol, a mi todos los hombres de mi madre me violaban para su propio placer. No nos han hecho un favor, claro que no, y ahora así, destruidos como estamos, tenemos que vivir el resto de nuestra vida.

-¿Consideras que es mejor no creer en nada?

-Sí, al menos de ese modo tienes las ideas claras, sin que ninguna "intervención divina" ensucie el camino.

-A veces se siente bien creer en algo superior, te hace no sentirte solo o... abandonado, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Hay un mutismo antes de mi siguiente declaración.

-Eres la persona más pura que conozco, Casper. No vives con odio a pesar de tu situación, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?

Aprieta mi mano fuertemente y con sus dedos acaricia mi cabello.

-El odio solo te consume. Has odiado a todos esos hombres que te hicieron daño por todo este tiempo, ¿y de qué ha servido? Ellos siguen por ahí, en algún lugar, ignorantes de tu rencor hacia ellos.

-No puedo no aborrecerlos, por el sencillo hecho de que soy una mala persona. He hecho cosas que... nadie debería hacer nunca, vivo con culpas y temores. Es como si todas las emociones del mundo estuvieran contenidas dentro de mí, incapaces de salir.

-Eso no es cierto. El amor es una emoción, y tú me amas a mí. Ahí lo tienes, has liberado a una... tal vez a dos.

-¿Dos?

-El deseo es otra emoción -alza una ceja y otra de manera intercalada. Ahora sé que está jugando y que hemos dejado atrás el tema tan delicado al que nos estábamos metiendo.

-¿Das por hecho que te deseo? Qué buen autoestima, Casper.

-No lo puedes ocultar. Cuando termino de besarte tienes las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada.

-Puede que sea la enorme cantidad de tiempo que me dejas sin poder respirar mientras metes tu lengua a mi tráquea.

-O puede que te deje excitada -se levanta un segundo para dejar un beso rápido en la punta de mi nariz.

OoO

-Edward... Edward -le llamo- Debo irme.

-Bien, hazlo -dice jadeando.

Me tiene contra la pared con los brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza. Mordisquea mi cuello y me susurra cosas dulces al oído.

-Para eso tienes que soltarme -murmuro para que no se note cuánto me afecta lo que me está haciendo.

-No puedes tenerlo todo, ónix.

-Oh... hum... ¡Deberes!

Eso lo hace separarse de mí.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo mucha tarea y no quiero dormir tarde.

-¿Eso significa que no vendrás por la noche? -consulta, desilusionado.

-Qué listo eres (?)

Tuerce los labios y frunce el ceño. Me libera.

-Vale. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer.

Levanto mi mochila del piso y abro la puerta para salir.

-¿No estás molesto, verdad?

-No -dice despreocupado- Tienes que... seguir con tu vida. ¿Puedo llamarte, al menos?

-Cuando quieras -me despido y camino al estacionamiento. Ya casi no hay nadie y maldigo cuando, en la esquina, ya no está el transporte.

-¡Hey, Bella! -la voz conocida me hace bajar la vista.

Bryan está adentro de su auto, sonríendome parcialmente.

-¡Bryan! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron de alta en el hospital y ya estoy perfectamente. Vine por ti, aunque sinceramente pensaba que ya no te encontraría.

-Hum, sí -respondo distraída mirando por sobre mi hombro. En efecto, Edward está a solo unos metros de mí, con los puños apretados y las fosas nasales dilatadas.

«¿Puedes esperar un momento? Olvidé algo»

-Vale, aquí te espero.

Me doy media vuelta y subo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡No me gusta, no me gusta! -vocifera.

-Sht, Edward. Ven aquí.

Lo atraigo hacia un rincón, fuera del panorama de Bryan, y le hablo tranquilamente:

-Él vino por mí para llevarme a casa, no voy a dejarlo entrar, lo prometo.

-No, Bella, no quiero que él esté contigo.

-No tengo otra opción. Perdí el autobús y no tengo manera de llegar a mi casa.

-¿Tú lo llamaste?

-¡No! Esto es una casualidad. Edward, por favor... -estoy comenzando a impacientarme. Jamás antes había tenido que rogarle a alguien y, ciertamente, no me está agradando hacerlo.

-Bella..., Bella... -repite una y otra vez con su frente pegada a la mía- Él no me agrada, le gustas, va a intentar algo. Lo sé, lo sé...

-Sí así fuera, yo no lo permitiría -respondo hosca- ¿Cómo podría traicionarte con él si te amo a ti?

-Pero él puede ofrecerte muchas más cosas que yo. ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí! Jamás estaremos caminando de la mano por algún parque, siempre te tendré aquí.

-No te cambiaría ni por el mejor paisaje del mundo -pongo mis manos en su pecho- ¿Comprendes eso?

Luego de unos segundos él por fin cede.

-Bien -es más un gruñido que otra cosa.

Le sonrío y le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca, dejando una mancha roja en ella.

-Llámame por la noche ¿sí? -pregunto.

Él dice que sí una vez más, ésta vez con un mejor semblante.

Bajo las escaleras de nuevo y me monto al auto de Bryan.

-Listo -anuncio, acomodándome en el asiento.

No veo venir el beso que él deja en mi mejilla e inmediatamente después yo volteo hacia la puerta de la escuela.

Edward agita su mano en señal de despedida, pero detrás de su máscara esquiva existe una expresión de enojo aún visible.

-¿Qué fue eso? -la voz de Bryan me distrae.

-¿Qué fue qué?

Se burla- Acabas de mandar un beso.

Me sonrojo- Claro que no.

-Lo escuché perfectamente.

Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad.

-Deja de molestar y arranca ¿vale?

Ríe- Vale.

OoO

_**¡Yúju! Yo sé que uds. ya ansiaban ver a este par de almas juntas ¿verdad? Pues aquí está. Después de todo Bella no ha resultado tan oscura y Edward es todo un celoso :p**_

_**No sobra decir que... No se acostumbren. Como en todo, después de la tormenta viene la calma y viceversa :(**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios (no sean tímid s) y votos, cualquier duda en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	8. Sospechas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y votos. Os quiero mucho.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 8: Sospechas.

-Escucha... -bufa Bryan rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Carraspeo- Sí, varias cosas en realidad.

-Uhm, ¿en serio? Es que... mi mamá te invitó a una barbacoa.

Me muerdo el labio para suprimir la sonrisa. No puedo evitar que todo esto me resulte gracioso.

-¿Por qué tu mamá haría eso?

-Oh, bueno... esto... tal vez le haya hablado de ti en un par de ocasiones.

Arqueo una ceja, mirando hacia el frente a través del retrovisor.

-¿Qué le has dicho de mí, exactamente?

-¿Importa?

-Claro que sí. No quiero que tu madre tenga una impresión equivocada de mí.

-He mencionado que eres una buena amiga y que fuiste a verme al hospital. Mi mamá es un tanto especial y... quiere agradecerte por eso.

Bajo la vista a mi regazo y agito la cabeza.

-Ir a comer a tu casa, con tu familia, daría una impresión equivocada de nosotros, Bryan.

-Yo sé que solo somos amigos, Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Y mi familia sabe que tú y yo no somos pareja.

-Bryan...

-Mira -me interrumpe- de verdad quiero que me acompañes. La pasé muy bien la última vez que salimos y... no entiendo por qué ahora te niegas tanto. En fin, piénsalo bien. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Bien -contesto y, sin ninguna otra despedida, me apeo del coche- Gracias por el aventón.

Él me hace la señal de amor y paz antes de arrancar.

Entro a la casa y hago los quehaceres, pensando en la invitación de Bryan. Él es mi único amigo y no puedo ponerme tan difícil con él ¿cierto? Después de todo él es mi amigo y nunca me ha juzgado por cómo soy.

Debo decirle a Edward de ello. La última vez que traté de ocultarle las cosas, no salieron nada bien.

OoO

-No -responde pasivamente, mirándome desde su altura con un gesto imperturbable.

-Pero Edward...

-Escucha, ónix -me toma los lados del rostro- No vas a ir ¿bueno? Sé que crees que Bryan es solo un inocente amigo, pero yo lo veo todo claramente. Está planeándolo todo ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Primero se gana tu confianza, luego te invita a salir, después te presenta a sus padres, ¿el siguiente paso? Robarte un beso... o pedirte que seas suya.

Frunzo los labios y me tapo la mitad inferior del rostro con una mano.

«¿Te... te estás burlando de mí?» pregunta totalmente sorprendido.

Atrapo mi labio inferior entre los dientes y me recargo en la pared detrás de mí.

-Oh, lo siento, es que... la manera en la que lo dijiste...

Su cara me lo dice todo, así que me callo.

-¿Decir qué?

-Bueno tú... tú dijiste... -vuelvo a reír- Dijiste "pedirte que seas suya". Eso suena muy... ugh, no.

-No te entiendo.

-Suena muy perturbador, Edward. Ningún chico llega a decirte "Oye, sé mía". Es algo psicópata.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, yo sí.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi novia, ónix. Has aceptado ser mía.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que él acaba de decir. ¿Acepté eso? No en realidad. Niego con la cabeza y alzo la mirada.

-No, Casper, lo siento. No creo que me hayas pedido eso alguna vez, así que... iré a esa comida en casa de Bryan.

-Bella...

-Oh, no, Edward. Ni lo intentes. Soy tu novia, pero no soy de tu propiedad. Vine aquí para decírtelo y que no tuviéramos un problema por esto después, no vine para pedir permiso. Y ahora que ya está dicho, no hay más qué discutir.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta, pero él se coloca en esta y me impide abrir.

-¿No eres mía, ónix? -inquiere con la cara desfigurada por el dolor.

-No -respondo, sin dejarme manipular por él.

-¿No? -repite entre incrédulo y ofendido.

-No me pidas que... -no termino la frase-. Tú sabes por todo lo que yo he pasado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo que cambia si eres mía?

-Que esa frase tiene... tiene una connotación sexual, Edward. Y yo no... -paso saliva y no hablo más.

Él sonríe tristemente- Voy a ganarme tu confianza, ónix. No quiero que pienses que yo solo...

-Confío en ti, sí lo hago, pero... aún no estoy lista para eso -parpadeo varias veces para deshacer las molestas lágrimas en mis ojos-. Ahora apártate. Tengo clase.

-No, Bella, escúchame.

-No. Dame permiso, por favor.

Derrotado, él abre la puerta del pequeño cuarto de limpieza y yo salgo a la luz cegadora del pasillo desierto.

.

.

.

-¿En dónde estabas? Harper ya pasó lista -me dice Bryan.

-Tuve algo qué hacer. Oye, uhm... voy a ir a la barbacoa en tu casa.

-¿En serio?

-No te lo estaría diciendo de no ser cierto.

-Si -baja la mirada y se sonroja.

Un momento... ¿se sonrojó? ¿Pero qué carajo?

«Es que... como no contestaste mi llamada de ayer yo... pensé que dirías que no».

La verdad era que no había respondido su llamada porque Edward me había tenido en el teléfono hasta tarde, manteniendo ocupada la línea.

«¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?»

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tu mamá.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, pregúntale a tu mamá a qué hora está bien.

Asiente- Pasaré por ti a las doce ¿vale?

-Ajá -digo y miro al frente.

-¿Ajá? -Edward se aparece frente a mí con una ceja levantada. Yo me remuevo en mi lugar y trato de no distraerme o alterarme.

«No vayas, Bella. Él quiere conquistarte, él está enamorado de ti».

Volteo a ver a Bryan, que me mira de reojo y, al darse cuenta que yo también le estoy viendo, me dedica una sonrisa.

«¿Lo ves?» reclama «No vayas, no vayas»

Bufo por lo bajo y hago mis anotaciones en la libreta.

«Va a querer llevarte a su habitación» gruñe «Y tú noblemente vas a ir pensando que él... que él solo quiere mostrarte sus discos»

-¿Ahora lees mentes? -balbuceo, y el chico frente a mí me mira de soslayo.

-Sus intenciones no pueden ser más obvias. Tú me amas a mí, ónix, pero él tiene más futuro. Yo solo puedo darte un año, él puede darte la vida entera. Yo puedo darte los sombríos pasillos y bodegas de este lugar, él puede darte conciertos y aire libre. Estoy aterrado, ónix. No te quiero a su lado, porque tarde o temprano me vas a decir que yo no soy suficiente.

Un nudo se instala en mi garganta. Un nudo de angustia y culpa por lo que él piensa de mí. ¿A caso mi amor vale tan poco para él? ¿Yo valgo tan poco como para que no crea en lo absoluto en mí?

-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Bryan pone su mano en mi hombro- Estás pálida.

-No dejes que te toque -murmura Edward en mi oído y yo me estremezco.

-Sí, yo... -trago- Estoy bien.

Bryan se hace hacia atrás con una mueca torcida.

Bajo la vista y cierro los ojos, deseando abrirlos y que _él_ se haya ido.

-No cierres los ojos, ónix -murmura contra mi pelo- No estás alucinando, yo existo.

Edward viene a sentarse en la orilla de mi mesa y me pone un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Pero, pensándolo bien, hay algo que él no puede ofrecerte.

Me inclino hacia un lado, ignorando su voz, para mirar hacia el pizarrón.

«¿No quieres saber qué es?» me acaricia el lado del cuello con el dedo índice y vuelvo a estremecerme «Te lo diré: placer. Tú misma me has demostrado que yo soy el único que puede tocarte sin que salgas corriendo despavorida... Y pienso utilizar eso a mi favor» Se inclina sobre mí y me besa la comisura de los labios.

Mi corazón late insistentemente ante la adrenalina que supone lo que estamos haciendo.

Todos están en relativo silencio, atentos a la clase, y el maestro está explicando desde su escritorio. Todos ignorantes de nosotros... de él.

-Te quiero -musito lo más bajo que puedo, con su boca a centímetros de la mía. Él estira sus labios hacia arriba, en una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya lo sé, ónix, pero no me basta. Quiero que aceptes ser mía.

OoO

**Sábado.**

Termino de sujetarme el único pantalón de mezclilla clara que poseo y me reviso en el espejo. Claramente se nota que no es de mi talla, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Me coloco una blusa con un par de holanes en las mangas cortas y me dejo el cabello suelto, conservando mi característico maquillaje oscuro.

Mi celular suena y, como sé que seguramente es Edward, no atiendo la llamada.

Al bajar las escaleras, Charlie está viendo el béisbol, y me mira de reojo cuando paso por la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Con Bryan, pá -anuncio.

-Oh, Bryan ¿eh? Hmm... -se rasca la cabeza- ¿Ustedes dos son...?

-Uh, no papá. Es un amigo.

-Bien, bien -alza las manos en señal de rendición- Solo preguntaba.

Me acerco y me siento a su lado, subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

-Mi mamá llamó ayer -digo, mirándome las uñas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y bien, qué dijo?

-Nada importante en realidad. Dijo que en dos semanas se iría de Texas y luego estará en Nuevo México -suspiro- Ella... ella no me preguntó siquiera cómo estaba.

Charlie hace un puchero y me abraza torpemente.

-Ella es así, Bella. Pero te quiere. Después de todo, es tu madre.

_Sí... mi madre. La misma que metía a la casa a los hombres que me violaban._

Antes de que pueda sumergirme en aquellos escabrosos pensamientos, tocan el timbre de la entrada.

Me levanto como un resorte y beso a Charlie en la mejilla.

-Te veo más tarde. Hay sopa instantánea en el microondas.

Él asiente- Creo que sobreviviré.

Abro la puerta y Bryan me sonríe algo apenado. Él asoma la cabeza y ve a papá en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Hola, chico.

Mi celular suena de nuevo y yo ruedo los ojos. ¡Ugh! Saco el teléfono de mis vaqueros y lo dejo en modo silencioso en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Listo? -inquiere.

-Sí, vamos. No queremos hacer esperar a la res ensangrentada.

-Siempre diré que tú y tu sentido del humor es muy... ácido.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Bryan, créeme. No eres el primero que me lo dice.

OoO

La casa es grande, del típico estilo americano con la cerca blanca.

Bryan me guía dentro de la casa, que está impecablemente decorada, hasta el patio trasero, en donde se escuchan risas y ruido de cosas siendo azotadas o tiradas.

En efecto, toda la familia de Bryan parece estar aquí, y asumo que su padre es el señor de cabello negro ondulado frente al asador y que su madre es la señora rubia que está sirviendo la mesa. Me asombro de encontrar sentado, en una de las sillas, al doctor Cullen.

Bryan carraspea.

-Hola, mamá -saluda, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Oh, hola cariño! -la mujer viene y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego me mira a mí con una sonrisa que parece imborrable-. Mucho gusto querida, tú debes ser Bella Swan ¿cierto?

-Uh, sí. Un placer igualmente, señora -respondo atropelladamente.

-Oh, no me digas así. Mi nombre es Tanya Denali, puedes decirme Tanya.

Sonrío, evitando pensar en las coincidencias que se me vienen a la mente, y hago caso cuando ella me coloca en un asiento justo al lado del doctor Cullen.

-Hola, Bella -saluda él- te presento a mi esposa, Esme.

La mujer en cuestión tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y exactamente iguales a los de...

-Mira, Bella -dice Tanya- Voy a presentarte. El de allá de la parrilla es mi esposo, Daniel; dos de los niños que están allá, la niña de cabello oscuro y el bebé, son los hermanos de Bryan, Daniel y Tina; el niño rubio es el nieto de Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, se llama Edward.

Un dolor sordo se instala en la boca de mi estómago y me ahogo con el sorbo de refresco que había tomado.

Bryan me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -murmuro.

Exhalo profundamente y miro al doctor Cullen y su esposa, decidida a obtener información.

«Edward es un bello nombre» aprecio «¿Así se llama el papá del niño?»

Inmediatamente, Esme Cullen baja la mirada y Carlisle le acaricia el cabello.

-Sí... bueno... No exactamente. ¿Te parece si dejamos ese tema para después?

-Oh, claro. No quise...

-No -interrumpe Esme- Está bien. Hace muchos años que no hablamos de eso y... supongo que no es bueno guardar las cosas por tanto tiempo -ella se limpia una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y me sonríe con una alegría que no llega a sus ojos.

-No, cariño... no hables de eso si no quieres.

-No, Esme... ahm... Me lo contarás luego ¿bueno?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? -el padre de Bryan pone los primeros cortes de carne ya cocinados sobre la mesa- Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato, nada de cuentos tristes ahora -posa su mirada en mí y abre los ojos de par en par- ¡Hola, chica! ¿Tú eres la que ha enamorado a mi hijo, cierto?

Me quedo muda y miro con cierto reproche a Bryan, él se sonroja.

-No... papá...

-Dan... cierra la boca -interviene Tanya- No molestes a los chicos. ¿Tienes hambre, Bella? Dan prepara unas costillas que te mueres.

-Sí, señora, muchas gracias.

Bryan ahora me ve incómodo.

«Creo que tienes que decirme un par de cosas» musito.

-Bella, mi papá es así. Te juro que yo no...

-¿Lo juras? -arqueo una ceja- ¿De verdad lo juras?

-Sí. Yo no... -pero somos interrumpidos por su celular, que vibra en su bolsillo-. Espera un momento.

Recargo los codos sobre la mesa y alcanzo un pedazo de carne marinada que me llevo a la boca.

«Ah... ¿Bella?» Bryan me toca el hombro y me entrega su celular.

-¿Qué... quién es?

-No lo... sé. Solo dice que quiere hablar contigo, se escucha bastante enojado.

-¿Hola? -inquiero.

-Bella... ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Te quiero aquí en media hora ¿de acuerdo?

Gruño por lo bajo.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo.

OoO

_**¿Os gusto? Ha sido un capítulo corto, pero importante. MUY importante. Por otra parte... ¿qué hacemos con el acosador de Casper, eh? Una parte de mí solo quiero abrazarlo, pero la otra... ugh.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y votos , cualquier pregunta en el grupo de Facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	9. Premoniciones I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Gracias por la espera.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 9: Premoniciones I.

Bella's POV.

Al colgar la llamada, el niño, que recibe el nombre de Edward, viene a tomarme por el borde de la blusa que estoy usando. Miro hacia abajo y le sonrío.

–Hola Ed –saludo.

El niño me sonríe también, luego me hace un gesto que da a entender que quiere decirme un secreto.

–Mi mami no me quiere –susurra entonces en mi oído.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, ella no me quiere porque siempre que me ve, llora. ¿Verdad mamá E?

Esme sonríe lánguidamente y niega.

–No, cariño. Mami te adora. Todos te adoramos –luego me mira a mí–. Perdónalo, Isabella. Le dice eso a todo el mundo, pero las cosas no son así.

–Entiendo –digo, sin hacerlo en realidad.

–Pero cuando mami me ve llora, mamá E. Ella llora mucho.

Carlisle toma al niño y lo sienta en sus piernas.

–Escucha Edward, deja de decir cosas tan feas frente a nuestra invitada ¿ok?

–Ok –susurra Edward.

Esme se nota inquieta, presiento por su necesidad de explicarme. Al final, no puede contenerse y habla:

–Hace años a mi hijo lo mataron –aprieta los labios–. Y mi nieto es tremendamente parecido a él, por eso su madre, mi hija Alice, le puso el mismo nombre de su difunto hermano. Ellos eran muy unidos y Alice quedó devastada cuando pasó lo que pasó. Cada que ella ve a su hijo, recuerda a su hermano y... es demasiado para ella.

No sé si sentirme alegre por haber encontrado a los padres de Edward o si sentirme triste por el dolor que ha llevado su familia durante años.

–Ya –es lo único que puedo decir–. Perder a la familia siempre es muy duro, pero los niños siempre son un regalo. Ellos traen la felicidad que alguien o algo más se llevó.

–Así es, así es –acepta Carlisle–. Ahora no hablemos más de ello. ¿Alguien quiere soda?

OoO

Al estar de regreso en casa, me veo tentada en ir a la escuela para decirle a Edward lo que he descubierto, pero mi orgullo me lo impide. Ir conllevaría, en primera instancia, dar explicaciones sobre por qué fui a la casa de Bryan cuando él me lo "prohibió". ¿Por qué yo habría de disculparme con él? No es mi padre ni nada por el estilo.

Afortunadamente, en ningún momento del día tengo que volver a oír a mi celular sonando. Parece que Edward aprendió la lección.

Charlie está en la sala, comiendo la barbacoa que amablemente Tanya, la madre de Bryan, empacó para mí.

Saco de la mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo y apunto lo que he averiguado hoy.

_Esme y Carlisle, padres de Edward._

_Alice, hermana de Edward._

_Edward (bebé): Hijo de Alice y (¿?)_

_Tanya y Daniel, amigos de la familia Cullen._

Me siento como detective al descubrirme a mí misma tratando de encontrar el lazo que une a la familia de Bryan con los Cullen.

_Quizás solo son vecinos. Los vecinos se hacen amigos ¿no? _Es mi conclusión, aunque dentro de mí sé que debo saber en dónde viven los Cullen. Quizás ahí encuentre respuestas.

¡Respuéstas! ¡Papá! Había olvidado que Charlie ya estaba en la estación cuando ocurrió el asesinato de Edward.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y me siento al lado de Charlie, que desvía su mirada de la pantalla plana y observa con susto.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu cuarto se incendia?

–No, yo... tengo unas preguntas, para ti.

–¿Tienen que ver con tu madre? Porque si es así...

–No, es sobre tu trabajo. Verás... en clase de Historia nos dejaron investigar sobre un accidente que ocurrió hace años en la escuela –miento.

–Vale. Dispara –responde atento.

–¿Tu estuviste presente en el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Edward Cullen?

Charlie palidece y me atrevería a jurar que su temperatura corporal desciende un grado. Se incorpora del sofá y va hasta la cocina para tomar otra cerveza de la nevera.

–¿Por qué os dejarían investigar eso? Suena ilógico.

–Es historia de la escuela, papá.

–¿Tienes esa materia?

–Charlie... Es importante, por favor.

–Sé casi nada al respecto, Isabella. Sé que era un alumno, un jugador de fútbol y que se suicidó. Es todo.

–¡Mientes! –exclamo–, No puedes saber tan poco. ¿Nunca leíste el informe?

–¿Por qué no investigas en internet? Si no quieres creer que eso es todo lo que sé, no puedo hacer nada.

Exhalo.

–¿Hay alguien en la estación que sepa más?

–No, todos se fueron.

–¿Cómo que todos se fueron?

–Se mudaron, Isabella. La gente suele hacerlo.

Decepcionada por lo poco que he conseguido, me levanto del sofá con enojo y regreso a mi habitación.

Sé que papá está mintiendo. No hace falta ser un experto en lenguaje corporal para darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no quiere decirme? ¿Habrá hecho una especie de voto de silencio?

Con el portátil en el regazo, tecleo en la búsqueda _"Edward Cullen, preparatoria Forks"._

Los mismos resultados, los cuales ya he memorizado, saltan a la vista. Sin embargo, ahora voy más allá y doy click en la opción de _Mostrar imágenes._

Al principio, no hay mucho, solo fotos de Edward durante los partidos, hasta que una imagen pequeña, de no más de 200 pixeles, aparece entre la galería. No se puede agrandar la imagen ni mucho menos ingresar a la página de donde se ha tomado, pero lo que puedo apreciar a primer vistazo es sencillamente horrible.

El cuerpo de Edward completamente deshecho, su vestimenta cubierta en sangre e intestinos que sobresalen de su abdomen a través de agujeros amorfos y oscuros. El impacto en su pecho, justo como él me contó, es lo más pacífico de la escena, pues incluso su rostro, que yo siempre califico de perfecto, está torcido en dolor y tristeza. _Pobre Edward, lo que te tocó ver antes de morir._

Apago el portátil antes de cubrirme la cara y llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía; audiblemente. Me doy cuenta de que la almohada no ha sido suficiente para acallar mi llanto cuando Charlie entra como un tornado a mi pieza.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunta, totalmente asustado.

Abro de nuevo la laptop y le muestro la imagen. Él recoge los labios y mira hacia abajo.

–¿Qué sucedió realmente, papá? Esto no fue un suicidio. ¡Necesito saberlo! –me sorbo los mocos y trago la hiel amarga de mi boca.

Charlie cierra la puerta, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara, y se rasca la sien.

–¿Por qué quieres saber esto? Es claro que no es una simple tarea para ti.

Charlie sabe de mi "don" para ver a la gente muerta, pero nunca se lo ha tomado en serio lo suficiente.

–Si me respondes tú primero, te explicaré mi afán por saber la verdad.

–Ya te dije que no sé mucho.

–Dime lo poco que sepas, pero que se la _verdad._

–Prácticamente yo no estuve en el caso. Era nuevo en la estación y me dejaron a cargo de los teléfonos cuando todos se fueron a la escena del crimen. Nunca vi el cuerpo, mucho menos leí el reporte, sin embargo fui yo quien recibió la llamada de Marcus Vulturi, el padre del asesino.

OoO

–¿Es que no vas a volver a hablarme? Ya vale, te dije que lo sentía incontables veces hoy. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Edward no ha dejado su soliloquio desde que llegué a la escuela. Él solo ha estado hincado a mi lado diciendo cosas que no me permiten concentrarme. No es que no quiera estar con él, ¡me pica la lengua por hablar! Pero eso ahora no es una opción.

Luego de recibir un punto menos en clase de Cálculo (gracias a mi incapacidad por concentrarme en dos cosas al mismo tiempo), recurro a la manera más segura que tenemos Edward y yo de comunicarnos; escribir.

_Hablamos por la noche._

Garabateo en la libreta y esto solo lo alborota más.

–¿Por qué por la noche? ¿Es que no puedes dedicarme tiempo ahora? Me está molestando demasiado tu cercanía con Bryan ¿qué pasó en esa barbacoa, Isabella?

Continúo ignorándolo incluso cuando él llega al extremo de gritar –literalmente– en mi oído.

–Oye, te notas un tanto alterada. ¿Qué sucede? –Bryan me pone su mano sobre la mía– ¿A caso tu padre te regañó ayer?

–No, ¿por qué lo haría?

–¿Por qué a él no lo ignoras? ¿Es porque él no está malditamente muerto? –reclama Edward.

Escondo mi rostro en mis brazos doblados.

–Me está doliendo la cabeza –respondo hacia Bryan– Hay un ruido muy molesto aquí. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Bryan se ríe al intentar apreciar el mismo "ruido" que yo escucho y, obvio, no descubrir nada.

–En serio si estás loca. No oigo nada.

–Creo que mi audición es muy fina. A veces quisiera ser sorda. ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín trasero de la escuela en el almuerzo?

–Hum, sí, sí. Si tú quieres –acepta.

–¿Vas a llevarlo ahí? Ese es nuestro lugar, Bella. Solo nuestro.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Detengan el mundo!

.

.

.

Bryan rechaza el cigarro que le tiendo.

–Vaya, luces mucho más rebelde de lo que en realidad eres –murmuro encendiendo el cigarrillo y dándole la primer calada.

–Hoy no estoy de humor para la nicotina, es todo.

–Tranquilo. No es como si te estuviera obligando. ¡Diablos! –río–. Me haces sentir como si te estuviera echando a perder. Tu mamá ya no me querrá.

–¿Así que ya conociste a toda su familia y a parte se encariñaron contigo? ¿No te das cuenta? Bryan está conquistándote –una vez más, Edward se cuela en la conversación.

–Y dime –resoplo– ¿Has tenido novia?

Bryan se tira de los rulos de su cabello.

–Un par de veces, pero, como es típico, a mamá no le gusta ninguna. Creo que tú le agradaste porque sabe que eres mi amiga, si fueras algo más, probablemente también te habría odiado.

–No te sientas mal. Eso es bueno. A tu mamá le importa con quién salgas.

–Sí, pero ella es demasiado cerrada. Le encantaría que le presentara a una chica de iglesia. Eso la haría feliz.

–Ugh, no. No hagas eso. Las niñitas de iglesia son las peores. Una vez conocí a una chica "muy religiosa" que estaba teniendo una aventura con su padre a escondidas de su mamá. Tenía esa cosa... síndrome de Electra –no le digo que la conocí cuando ella ya estaba muerta. Se suicidó cuando su madre supo todo.

–Vaya, ¿de verdad? Eso es asqueroso. Le contaré a mi mamá eso; quizás desista de presentarme a Jane.

–¿Quién es ella? –interrogo. No es que en realidad me interese, pero quiero mantener a Edward alejado de mí por ahora.

–Es una chica que mi madre ve cada domingo en misa. Es guapa, lo reconozco, pero hay algo en ella que da miedo.

–Tal vez deba conocerla –propongo.

–¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

–Tengo cierto poder, Bryan. Sé cuando la gente es "buena" o "mala".

Se carcajea limpiamente.

–Sí cómo no.

OoO

Al llegar a casa, estoy agotada. Tener a una persona hablándote todo el día al oído sin poder darle un puñetazo es en verdad la muerte.

Dejo caer los libros al suelo y me extiendo sobre la cama, cubriéndome descuidadamente con las cobijas. Escucho que alguien llama por teléfono, pero no consigo las ganas suficientes para levantarme y contestar.

_Mis pies queman, y no me doy cuenta del motivo hasta que veo que estoy descalza. Es uno de esos días en que el Sol cubre por completo la ciudad y sus colinas._

_Tengo una vaso de coca-cola en la mano y no sé que hacer con él; no tengo deseos de tomarlo por el mal olor que despide._

_Me adentro en la sala, apenas amueblada por una televisión y un par de sofás, y ahí, sentados uno sobre otro, todos los hombres que Renée tuvo en su vida._

_Uno de ellos se levanta, me quita la soda de la mano y trata de quitar mi blusa. Yo trato de defenderme, pero cuando todos comienzan a reírse, me quedo quieta, sabiendo que es una pesadilla. No puede ser que esté de nuevo aquí._

_Ya escapé de todos ellos._

_Ya escapé de todos._

_Ya escapé, ya escapé._

_Luego, el vaso de coca-cola se derrama en el suelo y sigo con los ojos el camino que recorre el refresco derramado._

_Edward._

_Él luce justo como lo vi en aquella horrible foto. Está lleno de sangre y vísceras, pero su rostro es pacífico y dulce._

_Luego, Phil, el que hace unos instantes trataba de quitarme la blusa, cae al sofá cuando Bryan le golpea la quijada._

_–__Sal de aquí, Isabella. Ellos te harán daño._

_–__Ónix, ven aquí –llama él–. Déjame abrazarte. Todo acabó._

_Edward levanta el vaso del suelo, que aún tiene soda, y me lo ofrece._

_–__Las fotos son todo, ónix. Mira cómo luzco, mírame ahora._

_–__Bella, vete. Vete ahora, aún puedes. Nadie es lo que parece. Los religiosos son lo peor, me lo dijiste._

Despierto con ganas de volver el estómago... y lo hago. La navaja en la jabonera me tienta, me llama como una vieja amiga, pero me abstengo y me convenzo a mí misma de que no lo necesito. Luego de lavarme la boca y cambiarme de ropa, bajo las escaleras. Todo está oscuro. Estoy sola y nunca me había dado más miedo estarlo.

Salgo corriendo y tomo la bicicleta, dirigiéndome al único lugar en el que me sentiré a salvo.

OoO

La puerta principal está abierta, por lo que sé que me ha estado esperando.

Basta con poner un pie dentro para que él esté parado frente a mí, siendo una sombra en el oscuro pasillo. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y dejo caer las lágrimas.

–Ya, ya. Ya pasó, cariño –murmura y me sostiene–. Estás aquí, nada pasa.

–Sí pasa –sollozo. Jamás había llorado tanto–. Pasa todo, Edward. No nos queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que ser rápidos.

Él me separa y me mira confundido y asustado.

–¿A qué te refieres con poco tiempo? ¿Bella, qué está pasándote?

.

.

.

–... Y así es como funciona –estamos en el auditorio, y mi cabeza en su regazo–. Mi abuela me enseñó a interpretar los sueños, por desgracia, y este en especial ha sido demasiado claro.

–¿Sonará egoísta si te digo que aún así no quiero que te apartes?

–No, no es egoísta. Es natural querer a tu lado a la persona que quieres, así no sea lo mejor.

–¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

–La vida siempre me ha importado poco. Nací con un espíritu melancólico. Mi abuela una vez me dijo que yo era un alma vieja... y que esta era mi última reencarnación. Como si fuera un gato, esta es mi última vida.

–Naciste con un propósito, Bella. No dejes que tus monstruos te ganen. Debes cumplir con tu meta.

–Hasta hace poco, yo solo estaba pasando por la vida, sin ningún plan en especial, pero ahora creo saber para qué he nacido. Debo encontrar a quien te mató, el mundo entero debe saber que te asesinaron.

–Acepto que antes lo único que quería era precisamente eso –me acaricia y pasa sus manos por mi pelo–. En este momento, lo único que quiero hacer es disfrutar los meses que me quedan contigo.

–Pero no quiero que te quedes aquí. Fuiste una buena persona, mereces descansar.

–No pensemos en eso; pensar en la muerte jamás es bueno. Te das cuenta de lo fácil que es llegar a ella.

Me levanto de su regazo y las esquinas de mis manos se aferran al borde del escenario.

–Es tarde. Hay que hacer justicia.

–Bella...

–No, escúchame. Edward, encontré a tus padres... y a tu hermana.

OoO

_**Acepto que no es mi mejor capítulo, pero estoy muriendo (jaja) del sueño.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, alerts y favs. No se olviden de unirse al grupo en Facebook.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	10. Premoniciones II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por su apoyo. Os quiero.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 10: Premoniciones II

–¿Tú... qué? –cuestiona, inclinándose hacia atrás.

–Encontré a tu familia –repito–. Tus padres y los padres de Bryan son amigos. Les conocí en la barbacoa, el fin de semana.

Está fuera de sí mismo. Ni siquiera me mira el rostro. Me asusto un poco.

–¿Estás bien?

Niega.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Bryan con mis padres?

Levanto los hombros.

–No lo sé. No pude averiguar eso.

Continúa sin creerme. Me mira entonces y toma mis hombros.

–¿Cómo sabes que son mis padres?

–Bueno, los nombres de Esme y Carlisle no son demasiado comunes. Tú tienes una hermana llamada Alice ¿cierto?

–S...ssí.

–Alice tuvo un hijo, y le puso Edward para recordarte siempre. Esme me dijo que hacía años ella había perdido un hijo –hago una pausa para tomar sus manos en las mías y colocarlas en mi regazo–. Tu familia sabe que te asesinaron.

Él apuña los ojos y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro lentamente. Puedo sentir su tristeza canalizarse dentro de mis venas y humedecer mis pestañas.

–¿Cómo están ellos? Necesito saber... ¿Son felices?

Tomo una bocanada. Esto es demasiado. ¿Mentir o ser sincera? Un dilema con el que nunca antes había tenido problema, pues siempre he escogido la verdad, y que ahora me hace querer salir corriendo. En lugar de decir cualquier cosa, tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarme un segundo, en el cual le muestro mi primera sonrisa dulce en mucho tiempo. Él, confundido al principio, se muerde el labio con un gesto inseguro. Lo atraigo hacia mí y exhalo cerca de su boca. El frío de su alma me hace tiritar, y me encojo en mi lugar.

–Lo siento –farfulla.

De pronto la pesadilla que tuve me ataca, como un terror nocturno. Puedo sentir físicamente el roce de las manos ásperas de Phil tratando de quitar mi blusa.

Un gemido agudo se escapa de mi pecho y mis ojos se cristalizan.

«¿Bella? –me llama, y toca mi mejilla. Me alejo por inercia, luego me doy cuenta de que es él. _Solo es él_– ¿Te... te duele algo?».

Sí. Claramente me duele el alma, y todo lo que ella tiene que cargar.

Me convenzo de que solo ha sido una pesadilla y recobro la tranquilidad.

–Estoy bien –me envuelvo con mis propios brazos y dejo del palco.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A casa. Necesito... descansar un poco.

–Pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿A caso estás huyendo?

Mi barbilla tiembla.

–Sí. Estoy huyendo. Pensé que iba a poder manejar esto pero no es así –dejo caer los brazos–. No soy tan fuerte como pensaba.

De un salto se coloca frente a mí. Sus ojos verdes parecen atravesarme.

–¿Qué va mal, ónix? Debes contarme. ¿A caso mi familia sufre? ¿Están enfermos o algo peor?

Jadeo. No puedo escapar por más que quiera. Él tiene el derecho a saber.

–No están bien; tampoco son felices. Sonríen, cuentan bromas, son cariñosos... pero es solo para... Ellos solo están intentando seguir. Te extrañan demasiado.

Su mirada triste y comprensiva me acuna como si fuera el lugar correcto para expiar mis culpas. Se siente como si pudiera decir ahora todo.

–Pero han seguido con su vida –suspira–. Eso es lo importante. Y Alice les dio un nieto... él debe ser la luz de la casa ahora. Sé que van a olvidarlo algún día. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Su esposo es bueno con ella?

Trago.

–No lo sé. Ella no estaba ahí... Debemos hacer justicia. ¿No crees que eso ayudaría a tu familia a sanar? Incluso a ti. Tú podrás ser libre cuando tu asesino esté en la cárcel.

Su boca fabrica una mueca de desagrado.

–Tengo miedo de irme. No te volvería a ver.

–Tarde o temprano va a pasar; voy a marcharme y no puedo dejarte aquí. Si pudiera revivirte... hacer algo para llevarte conmigo, lo haría; así significara vender mi alma al diablo, pero no estoy segura de que él la quiera.

Asiente, moviendo la cabeza con calma, como si hubiera hecho una resolución.

–Dame lo que queda de tiempo. Reúne pruebas, investiga... haz lo necesario. Luego, cuando todo esté listo, haremos justicia. Mientras tanto, quiero estos meses que me quedan contigo. ¿Me darás eso?

–Sí –musito. Aún no lo he perdido, y ya estoy asustada. ¿Qué haré cuando él al fin descanse en paz?

El pensamiento me hace estrujarlo entre mis brazos y colocar mis labios en su cuello, sin importar el frío.

–Cuando me abrazas así... me siento vivo de nuevo –exhala en mi pelo y me sostiene por la cintura.

–Te quiero –murmuro en su oído.

Me sienta de nuevo en el borde del escenario y acaricia por encima de la playera la curva de mi cadera.

–Hace tiempo quería... –vacila–. Pedirte perdón. Ya sabes, cuando te dije que quería follarte sobre las mesas. No debí hablarte así. No quise ofenderte.

–Sht. Lo sé. No me sentí asustada por ti, si no por mí. Te dije que yo hacía daño aunque no lo quisiera, y tú decidiste arriesgarte. Al contrario de sentirme ofendida, me sentí alagada. Creíste en mí.

–No mereces menos. Y yo... yo quiero tratarte bien. Quiero que tiembles cuando te toque, pero no de terror, sino de anticipación. Sé por lo que has pasado y quiero te sientas segura conmigo.

–Ya me siento segura contigo. No me harías daño.

–Soy un bruto cuando estoy celoso. Pero es que todos tienen más para ofrecer que yo. ¿Me puedes entender?

Asiento.

–Si hubiera una chica fantasma por aquí... también estaría celosa. La mataría otra vez.

Eso lo hace sonreír y abrazarme.

De nuevo sus manos hacen un tierno masaje en mis costados mientras roza sus labios con los míos. Un súbito deseo de ir más allá me invade, quizás alentada por el tiempo que juega en contra de nosotros. Nos queda tan poco... y lo estoy desperdiciando.

–Espera –murmuro contra su boca. Él se aleja.

–¿Qué pasa?

Mordiendo mi labio, tomo sus dedos y los llevo debajo de mi camisa azul marino de Iron Maiden.

Su tacto gélido choca con mi temperatura y me hace contraer el vientre. Se mantiene quieto.

–Tócame como lo estabas haciendo –digo.

Las caricias se potencian, se sienten más íntimas y agradables. Respiro adecuadamente y sigo besándolo; mi corazón se acelera por los motivos correctos. No hay asco ni rechazo.

Sus palmas reposan en mi estómago y sus dedos acarician la línea debajo de mi ombligo. Después, su mano izquierda se instala en mi espalda y él se incorpora hacia adelante, poniendo mi frente contra la suya, hasta que me recuesta por completo. Mis pies colgando.

Suspiro fuerte cuando él me permite respirar y coloco los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Es un acto egoísta dejar todo en sus manos, pero es la única manera segura en la que puedo manejarlo.

Su mano derecha le acompaña hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, en donde todos sus dedos se juntan en los hoyuelos de mi cadera. Traza formas irregulares, luciendo demasiado concentrado en su tarea.

–¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

–Sí.

–De acuerdo –acepta, yendo más arriba, tirando ligeramente del gancho de mi sujetador, sin desabrocharlo.

Esto me obliga a arquearme un poco y, para sostenerme en mi posición, coloco mis brazos a los lados.

Cuando encuentra mis omóplatos, se entretiene en ellos y se tiende sobre mí, haciendo cosquillas en mi mejilla con su cabello al besar el sitio debajo de mi oreja.

Jadeo. Esto se siente demasiado bien.

Pequeños mordiscos me hacen sobresaltar y cerrar mis manos en puños.

–¿Puedo besarte... aquí? –presiona mi vientre.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, accedo.

«Si es demasiado, puedes detenerme».

–No. Sigue... por favor.

Dobla el final de mi playera en tres ocasiones hasta dejarla justo bajo mis pechos. Él exhala en mi ombligo.

"_Tengo un poco de coca. Te hará relajarte."_

Connor había dicho eso la primera vez que me tocó por debajo de la ropa.

–Tranquila. Iré despacio –sus palabras y aliento frío se encuentran con mi piel. Solo deseo poder seguir con esto.

Y el contacto húmedo de su lengua llega; lento y firme.

"_Bebí un par de cervezas. Te extrañé mucho... debí haberme quedado contigo. Ven aquí, quítate la blusa"._

–Uhm –me remuevo incómoda ante el recuerdo. _Ahora no._ _Ahora no._

Edward succiona en el hueco entre mis costillas y besa suavemente hasta que me provoca un escalofrío.

"_No puedes rechazarme. Tú me pediste que te abriera las piernas ¿recuerdas?"._

–¡Uh, no! –exclamo, incorporándome y apartando a Edward de mí.

Me bajo la playera, aún con la sensación húmeda de su boca, y pongo pies en polvorosa.

–¿Qué... qué sucede? ¿Te lastimé? –intenta sostenerme de algún modo, pero me niego.

–Debo irme. Esto... fue demasiado –tartamudeo alterada.

–Bien, bien –murmura en un mantra–. Hablemos, Bella. Relájate, está bien.

No. No está bien. ¿Y si él se convierte en lo que se convirtió _él_? Connor está encerrado por mi culpa. _Por mi culpa._

–Me voy a casa. No me llames, por favor. Te... te veré mañana.

Corro hacia la salida, a lo largo de los pasillos oscuros y perfectamente pulidos, y al querer abrir el portón, Edward aparece frente a mí, sosteniendo los lados de mi rostro con dureza.

–Bella, respira –me pone de espaldas a la lámina gruesa de la entrada y masajea mi nuca–. No puedes irte así. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te acordaste de ellos, de cuando te tocaban?

–No quiero hablar de eso. Deja que me vaya –respondo.

–No puedo. Tienes que decirme. Quizás fue algo que hice... Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo.

–No, no. Yo nunca voy a poder... Nunca le volveré a pedir a nadie que me toque –digo con los ojos cerrados. Siento la tensión de su agarre... Ha comprendido.

–¿Quién es él, ónix? ¿Quién es el hombre del que te enamoraste antes de mí? ¿Qué te hizo?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. ¡Nunca, nunca, voy a decirle lo que hice!

–¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

–¿Qué te hizo? Confía en mí, cariño.

Las emociones me abruman. Quiero gritar, llorar, pedirle que me abrace... Quiero contarlo todo; descansar, pero no puedo... No es tan simple.

–¡Sdraga! –bramo, al tiempo que empujo su pecho.

–¿Bella? ¡No, qué haces!

–¡Sdraga, sdraga, sdraga! –bramo más fuerte.

Edward desaparece como el humo, y un vacío se instala en mi corazón.

Mi abuela me enseñó esa palabra para ahuyentar a los fantasmas por un tiempo indefinido.

"_Tienes que decirlo de corazón, si no, no servirá"._

He pronunciado la palabra con todas mis fuerzas... ahora no sé si volveré a verle. Mi abuela no me explicó esa parte.

OoO

**Días despúes...**

La clase de historia termina y yo, muerta del tedio, cierro el libro.

–Oye, ¿cómo haremos el trabajo? Puedes venir a mi casa, a mi madre le encantará tenerte de nuevo ahí.

–No –rechazo de inmediato la invitación de Bryan–. Es mejor que... vayamos a la mía. Es que de veras me avergoncé con todo lo que dijo tu familia. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

–Bien –rueda los ojos–. Aunque ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

Las siguientes tres clases pasan sin ninguna interrupción. Anhelo ver a Edward sentado frente a mí, o susurrándome cosas al oído que me inquietan, pero nada pasa. Hace días que no puedo verlo... y comienzo a tener pánico. ¿Eché de mi vida a la única persona que quiero de verdad?

Me siento como una tonta al haber dejado que mis miedos ganaran la partida. Edward no podría convertirse nunca en lo que _él_ se convirtió; ahora lo sé, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ello.

Bryan me lleva en su auto a casa y, con él instalado en la sala, yo me siento fuera de lugar. Jamás antes había tenido amigos en casa... y debo admitir que me siento bastante incómoda.

–Oye, voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Te parece? –propone.

Recojo los hombros y subo corriendo a mi cuarto a por el portátil. Cuando regreso a la sala, Bryan está colgando el teléfono y mirándome con una ceja alzada.

–¿Y eso?

–¿Qué? –frunzo el ceño.

–Te has bajado la laptop; pensé que haríamos el trabajo en tu habitación.

–Ni de broma. Tú no subirás ahí.

–¿Por? ¿A caso todo esto... –me señala–, es para aparentar y en realidad tus paredes son rosas y en tu cama hay peluches?

–Nunca lo averiguarás. Ahora siéntate y cállate. Quiero terminar antes de que mi papá llegue.

.

.

.

El propósito inicial no se cumple.

Bryan hace algunas bromas que me hacen reír un poco y pregunta cosas triviales que nos distraen de nuestro cometido, por lo que, cuando Charlie llega poco antes de las nueve, nos encuentra a mí y a Bryan en el sofá.

–Uhhmmm, buenas noches –vacila. Está extrañado de la situación.

–Buenas noches... señor –saluda Bryan. Bufo.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a papá.

–Estamos haciendo un trabajo. En una hora más o menos se irá.

Me muestra las palmas.

–Está bien, no estoy diciendo nada. Solo diré que hoy hay juego y probablemente vengan Billy y su sobrino. Les haremos un poco de ruido.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

Charlie me mira con falsa inocencia.

«¿Quieres que subamos a mi cuarto? De verdad creo que eres el único padre que pide a su hija que se encierre en su habitación con su novio» digo indignada.

–Hey, hey, nunca me dijiste que era tu novio. Y no te estoy diciendo que cierren la puerta, te lo prohíbo.

Refunfuño y regreso al sofá a recoger el portátil.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestiona Bryan.

–Sueño cumplido: nos vamos a mi habitación.

Él se limita a seguirme sin ninguna otra pregunta y se queda varado en el umbral de la pieza.

–¿Qué haces ahí?

–Esto es igual que tú; oscuro y gótico. Me agradas más ahora.

–Vale –carraspeo–, siéntate en donde quieras y concentrémonos. Falta poco.

Pero, en lugar de eso, él deambula por todo el espacio, deteniéndose a observar los pósters y fotografías en las paredes y el espejo.

–¿Tienes a un cuervo por mascota? Eso terminaría de adornar el cuadro.

–¡Claro! Es más, abre la ventana para que pueda entrar una vez haya terminado de ir a devorar los ojos de tu familia, Bryan –gruño.

Él se carcajea y, en efecto, abre la ventana. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

–Oye –llama–. ¿Y ese quién es?

Interrumpo mi escribir en la libreta.

–¿Qué?

–Hay alguien parado ahí fuera.

–Debe ser el amigo de mi padre y su sobrino. Vienen para ver el juego de hoy. ¿Están vestidos de rojo y blanco?

Bryan niega.

–No en realidad. De hecho, solo es un chico, y trae puesto una camisa azul y vaqueros.

–¡Oh, pues qué novedad! Ahora ven y haz tu parte, o le diré al maestro de tu pereza.

–¡Ya va, ya va! –deja caer los brazos mientras se aleja de la ventana y se deja caer en la cama, haciéndome rebotar sobre ella.

–Si rompes mi cama me la pagas –advierto.

Pretende ignorarme mientras él escribe en su propia libreta, pero un grito, más bien el bramido de mi nombre, nos exalta a ambos.

–¿Qué carajo fue eso? –se levanta de un salto y asoma de nuevo por la ventana.

Yo, paralizada en mi lugar, dejo de escuchar por unos segundos. _Esa voz... No, no puede ser él._

–Es ese tipo de hace un rato, Bella. Está mirando hacia acá.

–¡Isabella! –vuelve a gritar. Quiero vomitar.

Me incorporo y voy hacia el cristal para comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que mi cerebro no puede creer.

Y le veo.

Allí, parado al pie de mi ventana y con gesto furibundo y asesino, está Edward.

OoO

_**¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Estoy en shock. ¿Cómo hizo nuestro Casper para... revivir? ¡Comenten!**_

_**Agreguen alerts y favs.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	11. Liberado I

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

Capítulo 11: Liberado Pt. I

—Bella —dice Bryan—. Estás pálida como el papel. ¿Quién es él?

Me alejo de la ventana y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Charlie tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las cejas arqueadas.

—Más te vale que tengas una explicación para esto, Isabella. ¿Quién se atreve a venir a mí casa a gritar como un loco?

—Nada, papá... Es un amigo de la escuela. Debió haber olvidado algo...

—¿Y por eso semejante espectáculo? Solo falta que lance piedras a mi ventana.

—Sí, papá...

—Bella —la voz de Bryan a mis espaldas—, yo iré a ver qué quiere.

—Eso me parece buena idea —agrega Charlie.

Agito la cabeza y sin decir otra palabra giro el picaporte y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. Los gritos de Charlie se apagan conforme me alejo de la casa.

Edward está con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada nublada de enojo y una mueca tensa en su boca.

Camino hacia él con pasos cortos, sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente. Soy demasiado torpe cuando de manejar mis emociones se trata, así que recurro a la única manera que sé que me mantendrá a salvo de perder el control de mí misma: me enfado.

—¡Tú, idiota! —le empujo por el pecho con ambas manos y él trastabilla un paso hacia atrás.

En mi segundo intento por golpearle, él me toma las muñecas con fuerza y, con los músculos del rostro deformados en dolor, habla.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? —su voz no es nada como la conocía. Es más grave y hace vibrar su pecho más de lo que lo hacía antes.

—¡Suéltame! —exijo, sabiendo que debo relajarme si no quiero llamar la atención de todo el vecindario —. ¿Cómo puedes venir así aquí y gritar como un loco?

Él parece no escuchar mis reclamos. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de mis brazos, generando un ligero dolor.

—Bruja —sisea—. Tú me mandaste lejos. Querías no volver a verme ¿verdad? Las cosas no salieron como pensabas.

—¿De qué... estás hablando? Mírate, pareces un demente. ¡Que me sueltes!

—Debí haberlo sabido antes. ¿Yo te empujé a esto, no? Tú siempre lo has querido a él y yo solo... me aferré a ti.

—Edward, voy a gritar sino...

—Házlo, ónix. ¿Qué puede hacerme la policía?

—¿A qué viniste?

Él sonríe, elevando un solo lado de sus labios.

—Esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacer. Estás desesperada, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quieres saber qué salió mal con tu pequeño conjuro ¿no es así? Sé lo que querías hacerme.

—¡Isabella! —grita Bryan a mis espaldas. Cierro los ojos y deseo que todo esto sea una pesadilla.

Edward levanta una ceja y luego mira sobre mi hombro.

—Tengo que hablar con ella, Bryan. Luego me arreglaré contigo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Bella, entra a casa.

Edward se inclina sobre mí y susurra en mi oído.

—Dile, ónix.

Suspiro. Su contacto me provoca sensaciones que creía _todos esos hombres_ habían matado.

Me giro para ver a Bryan. Edward se pega a mi espalda y siento el calor de su piel traspasar la tela de mi suéter.

—Iré en un momento. Te explicaré, lo juro, pero ahora...

—No tienes nada que explicarle a él —me dice, acariciando mi cuello. Me estremezco—. Él es nadie.

—Tu padre no quiere problemas. Bella, entra a casa por favor —ruega él.

—Ella dijo que no —gruñe Edward—. Ahora, más vale que metas tu trasero si no quieres...

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? Tienes cinco segundos para decírmelo si no quieres que esto se ponga feo —Bryan se acerca con zancadas largas y yo levanto un brazo para detenerlo.

—¡No, maldición! —mi corazón late por todas partes—. Edward, vámonos de aquí.

Él me toma por la cintura y me guía calle arriba.

—¡Bella! —grita Bryan una vez más. No respondo.

OoO

Una ligera llovizna ha comenzado a caer y humedece poco a poco la tierra y las hojas de los árboles, levantando el aroma tan característico del bosque.

Edward me obliga a caminar cada vez más adentro, hasta que la oscuridad es demasiada y ni siquiera la luna brillante de estas fechas logra alumbrarnos.

Tropiezo un par de veces y me quedo sin aire otras tantas.

¿Qué hay mal en mi cabeza? ¿Cómo pude acceder a venir con él cuando está claro que él no está del mejor humor posible? Y sé que me merezco su furia, sus reclamos y el resto del paquete, pero eso no justifica la estupidez que he hecho.

Cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, me detengo, a pesar de que mi primer instinto sea correr.

Me mantengo así, sin darle la cara, tomando respiraciones que pretenden aminorar mi taquicardia.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? —pregunta una vez más, el mismo tono dolido, traicionado.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Me presionaste, apretaste todos los botones equivocados.

—Tú me pediste que te tocara, me ofrecí a escucharte ¡te pedí que me hablaras de él! Yo sé que no son todos esos cerdos que te lastimaron antes los que te jodieron, ónix. Sé que fue él... Ese al que te obligas a olvidar y que sin embargo no puedes. Por su culpa me alejaste de ti, por su culpa yo... casi no vuelvo a verte.

—Te equivocas —me doy la vuelta y me recargo contra un árbol para no perder el equilibrio—. Sí fueron esos hombres los que me hicieron mierda por dentro, pero él, ÉL fue la pieza final. Y lo peor de todo es que yo se lo permití por mucho tiempo. Yo... —vienen a mi cabeza esas imágenes y quiero vomitar.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y me cubro la cara.

—Eso es, Bella —él se coloca frente a mí y acaricia mi cabello—. Habla conmigo. Dime lo que él te hizo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? No puedes cargar con todo para siempre. Yo estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me dejas estar contigo? Sé que prefieres a Bryan, porque él está vivo, pero mírame, ahora yo puedo ofrecerte cosas también. Mi piel ya no está helada, puedo tocarte sin que te estremezcas de frío; puedo llevarte a citas, podemos ir en auto a ver las estrellas a la Reservación.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo? Sabes que esto no será para siempre ¿verdad?

—Encontraste la manera para revivirme, puedes encontrar otra para hacer esto permanente.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dios, Edward...

—¿Me amas?

Lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Por favor? —ruego—. Deja de hacer esto tan difícil.

—¿Es así como me dices adiós? Debiste haberlo pensado mejor. Dejaste que te tocara y dijiste que me querías. No puedes dejarme a mitad del camino, Bella.

—No puedes obligarme a estar contigo.

—Claro que no. No voy a hacerlo.

Busca mis labios y los acaricia con las puntas de los dedos. Lo miro embelesada mientras él mira mi boca y respira duramente.

La lluvia ha mojado su cabello, haciendo que este caiga sobre su frente y sus ojos; sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su mandíbula apretada remarca su perfecta estructura ósea.

Su pulgar presiona contra mi lengua y lo atrapo con mis dientes. Él sonríe sardónicamente y me guiña un ojo.

—¿Ves como no tengo que obligarte? Tú me quieres, Bella, pero temes que lo que sientes por mí se te salga de las manos. Qué desperdicio ¿no crees? ¿Vas a dejar que el pasado nos gane?

Niego lentamente, sin soltarle. Él se acerca más y me besa la mejilla.

—Casi me mata de nuevo verte con Bryan en tu habitación. No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí, Bella, por favor.

—Lo lamento —murmuro—. Yo no quería lastimarte... tampoco quería que te fueras... Yo dije esa palabra para alejarte hasta que pudiera hablar contigo. Perdóname, perdóname. Tengo tanto miedo —dejo caer mi cabeza contra su pecho y cierro los ojos. Él envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Miedo de qué, ónix? Nada puede lastimarnos. Háblame de él. Lo necesitamos si no quieres que su fantasma se convierta en un monstruo.

Agarro su camisa y la arrugo en mis puños. Aspiro su olor y eso embota mis sentidos y pensamiento.

—Amo tanto que estés aquí —jadeo—. No te vayas, no te vayas.

—Sht. No voy a ninguna parte. ¿Qué lugar en el mundo me queda si no es contigo?

Hace surcos en mi cabeza con sus dedos, forma círculos y hace una presión deliciosa en mi nuca. Me relajo poco a poco, la culpa y todos los sentimientos malos yéndose de mi sistema; la lluvia mengua, el olor a musgo se mantiene en el aire y me refresca los pulmones.

Edward no se mueve un centímetro, no obstante que sé que sus piernas deben estar comenzando a doler por la incómoda posición. Y aunque sé esto, no soy capaz de alejarme.

Tomo aire frío y lo llevo hasta mi garganta. Suspiro.

—Se llama Connor. Lo conocí en Phoenix, hace tres años. Ahora está en la cárcel.

Su respiración se acelera un momento y luego vuelve a ser normal. No emite ninguna palabra, dejando en mis manos la plena decisión de si continuar o no.

Lo hago.

—Él llegó en un momento de mi vida en el que yo me sentía demasiado vulnerable. Al principio no fue la gran cosa; ambos fuimos a un concierto de rock de alguna banda desconocida, bebimos cerveza y yo permití que me besara. Yo no quería estar en casa. Prefería estar en un basurero que con ese hombre que me tocaba con manos sudadas y que me amenazaba con matar a Renée si yo decía algo. Comencé a ver a Connor más a menudo, y conforme más tiempo pasábamos juntos yo más segura me sentía con él —una risa melancólica se me escapa—. No sabía que era adicto a la cocaína. No me importó mucho al principio, luego él me obligó a aspirar un poco y... una vez, que estaba tan ebria que casi estaba en coma, él me inyectó heroína.

«Fueron sus amigos quienes me llevaron al hospital. Dijeron que yo empecé a echar espuma por la boca, Connor se asustó y salió corriendo. El doctor dijo que pude haber muerto, que había en mi sangre suficiente heroína como para que me dieran tres paros cardíacos. Algún "milagro" me hizo sobrevivir. Trataron de llamar a Renée, pero ella nunca contestó. No vi a Connor en más de un mes, y pensé que todo había acabado entre nosotros. Entonces me di cuenta que él me había enfermado, porque a pesar de que casi me mata, no pude odiarle. Lo necesitaba como nunca, así que fui a buscarlo a todos los lugares de mala muerte imaginables... —Las lágrimas le siguen una a la otra, sin que pueda detenerlas—. Lo encontré, obviamente, y me arrastré como una jodida perra para que volviera conmigo».

—¡No, Bella! —él me abraza fuerte, dejándome sin aliento—. No digas eso. No lo hagas.

—Pero lo hice, Edward. Esa noche le rogué que me hiciera el amor... pero se sintió absolutamente como todo lo contrario. Solo me abrió las piernas, sin un maldito condón. Yo quería gritar, pero me convencí a mí misma de que no debía detenerlo. Creía que él me quería.

«Estuve viviendo en el infierno a su lado, pero lo prefería mil veces que estar en casa. Carajo, me metí tanta droga que mi cuerpo por dentro era una fábrica de anfetaminas. Me lastimó muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Por él comencé a cortarme. Me sentía fuera de este mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser que todos a quienes quería me defraudaban? Una noche, que lo descubrí haciéndolo con otra chica, vomité sobre el suelo y él me vio de una manera... Me sacó de ese lugar, me dio una bofetada y luego me pidió perdón. Su toque me daba asco. Sentía el mismo rechazo que con todos esos y... él me forzó».

—Ya, ya. Basta —dice Edward, besando mi frente y mi nariz—. No quiero saber más de él. ¿Cómo pudo? Yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí.

—Tantas veces quise morir, Edward... Pero nunca tuve el valor.

Levanto el rostro, mi nariz encuentra lugar al lado de la suya, y nuestros labios se rozan. Él se acerca y succiona mi labio inferior, acomoda sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca a su regazo.

—Ven aquí, Bella. Yo no voy a defraudarte. Tú me quieres y yo nunca voy a darte la espalda.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros mientras dejo que él me bese dulcemente.

—Contigo siento cosas tan diferentes... —murmuro—. Yo quiero que tú me toques... que los borres a ellos.

—Cuando estés lista, Bella. No lo estás ahora, y yo no podría soportar que me rechaces otra vez. Eso dejó mi alma adolorida, aún no puedo sacar de mi mente tus ojos llenos de horror y confusión. La próxima vez que te toque, será porque tú vas a rogarme que lo haga.

—Te lo estoy rogando ahora, ahora, por favor...

Él sube las manos por mi espalda, de arriba abajo.

—No, cariño. No aún. Y no aquí.

—Pero yo ya no quiero tener su recuerdo, Edward. Quiero que tú te los lleves lejos, ya no quiero vivir en esta piel, me doy tanto asco a mí misma...

Él me calla con un beso devorador. Su lengua presiona la mía y roza mi paladar en un masaje alucinante.

—Eres preciosa, ónix. Y eres única. Todas matarían por ser como tú, pero no puedes verlo. Yo me cuelo entre muros, escucho lo que todos dicen de ti. Te admiran, todos los chicos quieren besarte, todos saben que nunca estarás a su alcance. Eres demasiado especial para cualquier niñato de pueblo que vive aquí, pero mírame; yo he ganado la lotería.

Le devuelvo el beso con la misma pasión con la que él me lo ha dado.

OoO

Con nuestra ropa húmeda y sucia por todas partes, nos levantamos del suelo y salimos del bosque tomados de la mano.

Edward se detiene en seco a un par de metros de mi casa.

—¿Te importaría llegar tarde esta noche? No estoy listo para dejarte ir todavía. Quién sabe cuánto va a durar este hechizo raro que hiciste, y quiero aprovecharlo contigo.

Sonrío, sonrojándome ante lo que voy a decir.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita, Casper?

—Claro, sólo que no tengo un dólar ni auto. Solo quiero caminar contigo a donde sea que este maldito pueblo nos permita.

Mis ojos se iluminan.

—Tengo una idea.

OoO

Las luces de la casa Cullen siguen encendidas, pero no se ve nadie en la sala.

Edward y yo estamos escondidos entre los arbustos de la casa, con el corazón corriendo una carrera y los dedos entrelazados.

—Tengo miedo, Bella. Tengo tantos años sin verlos...

Las lágrimas bailan en el borde de mis ojos. Quiero golpearlo. De pronto él me ha vuelto una niñita llorona.

—Está bien, Edward. Necesitas aprovechar esa oportunidad, a menos de que quieras esperar hasta Halloween.

Él me mira con ojos perdidos.

—¿Qué pasa con Halloween?

Levanto una ceja—. ¿No lo sabes? Es de conocimiento general que los muertos deambulan entre los vivos en Octubre.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Encojo los hombros—. No lo sé, yo pensé...

Pero justo cuando él está a punto de proferir otro reclamo, las luces de un auto iluminan la parte frontal de la casa.

Momentos después, tocan el timbre y Esme baja las escaleras con Edward –su nieto- en brazos.

Edward aprieta mi mano con la suya.

—Ella no ha cambiado. Siempre ha sido tan bonita... ¿Ese es el hijo de Alice?

—Y se llama como tú.

Edward sonríe bobamente.

La puerta se abre y Esme exclama.

—¡Querida, qué sorpresa tan agradable!

Me toma unos momentos averiguar quién es. Estoy por presentarle a Edward las personas que acaban de entrar pero entonces veo su mirada, obnubilada con ira y rechina los dientes.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestiona.

—Son los padres de Bryan, ¿los conoces?

Edward abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Tanya... ella...

Entonces las piezas caen en su lugar. Por supuesto. Qué tonta fui.

—Ella es Tanya Denali —suspiro. No es una pregunta.

OoO

_**Capítulo corto, pero bastante esclarecedor. Vuelvo con más pronto ¡benditas vacaciones!**_

_**Felicidades a to que se graduaron este año.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	12. Liberado II

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¿Aún me recuerdan? ¡Soy yo, Amy! **_

_**Lo lamento. Estoy en todo esto de estudiar para entrar a la universidad y mi vida ha sido un desastre últimamente.**_

_**Gracias por estar aquí.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 12: Liberado Pt. 2

Bella's POV.

—_Son los padres de Bryan, ¿los conoces?_

_Edward abre los ojos como platos._

—_¿Tanya... ella..._

_Entonces las piezas caen en su lugar. Por supuesto. Qué tonta fui._

—_Ella es Tanya Denali —suspiro. No es una pregunta._

…

Edward se arrastra hacia atrás, sin importarle que el suelo esté cubierto de lodo.

Camino en cuclillas hacia él, intentado no hacer ruido, pero fallo miserablemente al pisar una rama y caer sobre mi estómago hacia el frente. Me incorporo, sacudiéndome la suciedad, y alargando mi brazo.

—Edward… —murmuro—. Yo no sabía... no sabía que Tanya…

Él cierra los ojos un momento, luego me toma la mano. En ese momento, las luces del exterior de la casa se prenden a la vez, colocándonos peligrosamente en evidencia.

—Fue un error haber venido. Vámonos —sisea Edward.

Sin más explicaciones, tira de mí hasta que nos adentramos de nuevo en el bosque y regresamos a la vereda por la que llegamos.

Caminamos durante minutos sin una sola palabra. Las cigarras y otros insectos nocturnos eliminan el silencio.

Boqueo como un pez, indecisa de si debo hablar o no, pero al final retiro mi mano de la suya y lo llamo. Él se detiene y se gira para mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa?

Levanto las cejas.

—Bueno, ¿no quieres hablar de… Tanya?

Él recoge los labios, su gesto flemático transformándose por completo.

—No.

—Yo también estoy confundida, no sé qué pensar. Tal vez deberíamos…

—¡Yo no estoy confundido, Isabella! Las cosas no podrían ser más claras —se acerca con dos largas zancadas a mí—. Tanya es la madre de Bryan y, desde que él tiene tú edad, eso significa que ella se embarazó al poco tiempo de mi muerte.

Absorbo sus palabras como una esponja. Cuando mi pobre mente, aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar, se da cuenta de lo que sucede, es como si mi corazón se congelara.

Doy un inseguro paso hacia atrás, pero me mareo y vacilo sobre mis pies. Edward me sostiene por el brazo, impidiendo que me caiga, pero su toque es ausente.

—Tú… tú todavía la amas. Estás celoso de su matrimonio —jadeo.

Su mandíbula se tensa.

«Edward… está bien. Tú y ella estaban juntos y se querían, todo fue tan inesperado que tú… —continúo balbuceando cosas que deberían tener sentido, pero eso no hace que duela menos.»

Mi concentración está tan lejos en este momento, que vuelvo a ser consciente del presente solo cuando me siento chocar contra algo duro y liso.

Una roca.

Estoy sobre una roca enorme y húmeda por las últimas lluvias, con Edward mirándome enigmáticamente.

—Bella, mi Bella, —murmura—, yo solo te quiero a ti. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo luego de todo lo que te he dicho?

Me concentro en sus ojos verde oscuro y en su aroma, entonces me doy cuenta que no puedo ayudarme a mí misma; que si él se va de mi lado no quedará nada. Y me aterra. Me aterra pensar en esa posibilidad.

Enrosco mis brazos en su cuello y lo aplasto aún más contra mí, hallando un infinito placer en la sensación de su torso presionándose contra el mío. Gimo entrecortadamente y entierro mi rostro en su cuello.

—Ónix, no vuelvas a hacer ese sonido o… —entierra sus dedos en mi cintura y gruñe.

—Tócame —musito.

—No, Bella, aún no. Sht, tranquilízate.

—Me dijiste que querías que te rogara. Edward, por favor, te lo suplico, tócame. Tócame, por favor, por favor.

—Aún no estás lista.

—Lo estoy, lo prometo. No volveré a huir, quédate conmigo. Por favor, Edward… —mis lágrimas son inminentes y me avergüenzo de no poder contenerlas. Comienzo a hipar cuando Edward retira mis manos de su cuerpo.

—Sht, Bella. Pon tus manos sobre mis mejillas —murmura. Entonces abro los ojos, el llanto relegándose a un segundo plano.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de empezar necesito asegurarme de que sabes que soy yo. Nadie más, ónix.

Entonces lo toco, obedeciendo a su orden de repasar cada uno de sus rasgos con mis dedos, memorizándolos, embebiéndome en su aroma.

Durante el tiempo que hago esto, él no deja de decirme cosas reconfortantes, recordándome que me ama y que se sintió atraído hacia mí desde el primer instante.

—Como una polilla al fuego, ónix.

Cuando sus dedos se aventuran debajo de mi blusa, no existe la más mínima sensación de peligro en mi sistema.

—¿Entonces, tú ya no amas a Tanya?

Él sonríe.

—No hay comparación entre lo que sentí por ella y lo que ahora siento por ti.

—¿Lo prometes?

Sus dedos se encuentran con el broche de mi sujetador y, al mismo tiempo que él deshace los ganchos, dice:

—Lo juro.

Antes de empujar las copas hacia arriba junto con el filo de mi sudadera, él acaricia mi ombligo y lo besa en un acto que me toma por sorpresa. Me sobresalto.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere.

—Sssí.

—¿Puedo subir tu blusa?

Mi blusa está justo debajo de mis pechos, por lo que sé a lo que se refiere. Nunca me he sentido más vulnerable que estando desnuda.

Edward enrolla la tela todo lo posible y acto seguido me insta a levantar los brazos y quitarme la ropa. Él coloca la sudadera debajo de mí, para que la piedra dura no me toque.

El aire frío despierta cada parte de piel y levanta mis pezones; jadeo una vez más y me muerdo el labio, avergonzada de mi reacción. Edward me mira largamente y yo intento relajarme, batallando con el instinto de cubrirme.

—Ven aquí —dice y me atrae hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos en mi torso y sus manos calentando mi espalda. Sus dedos retiran el cabello de mi hombro y me besa dulcemente el cuello y la barbilla—. Eres preciosa, ónix. Tus senos… me vuelven loco.

Un escalofrío me recorre, pero él me sostiene en mi lugar con fuerza, impidiéndome moverme.

La humedad comienza a acumularse entre mis piernas y no podría estar más sorprendida. A excepción de un par de veces con Connor, nunca había sentido esto.

Excitación. Calor. Placer.

Edward mordisquea mis clavículas, mis lóbulos y mis hombros. Para cuando comienza a descender por mi cuerpo, siento que mis extremidades están hechas de mantequilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

—Hum… perfecta —. Si es que la perfección se siente como levitar.

—¿Confías en mí, ónix? ¿Me crees cuando te digo que solo existes tú para mí?

Su mirada es tan abrasadora, tan intensa, que no puedo siquiera procesar lo que digo.

—Sí. Te creo.

¿Creer? Era una promesa que me guardaba a mí misma. El no volver a creer en nadie. Confié en Renée, sin que ella me lo pidiera, pensé que ella me defendería de esos hombres; no lo hizo. Creí que Connor sería quien me reviviría de entre las cenizas; me hundió más en ellas.

Pero en este momento, decir que sí, liberarme de todo el peso sobre mis hombros, se siente correcto.

Edward sonríe y se inclina para tomar mi sostén, luego pasa los tirantes por mis brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vistiéndote.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Bella… —murmura, su rostro cerca del mío mientras sus manos abrochan el sujetador detrás de mi espalda—. Solo quería estar seguro de que confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para que dejaras que te desnudara. Y ahora lo sé, sé que me crees, y no voy a desperdiciar eso empujándote más allá de lo que puedo.

—Pero yo te quiero… Yo quiero…

—La única razón por la que piensas que quieres _estar conmigo_ ahora es porque crees que sigo sintiendo algo por Tanya.

No discuto, no digo una palabra. Tiene razón. Oh, mierda, la tiene.

—Lo lamento —cierro los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Estoy loco por hacerte el amor, ónix, pero no aquí… y no ahora.

«Ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa.»

OoO

—¿Puedes subir la ventana? —inquiero. Edward echa un vistazo hacia arriba y asiente.

Me doy la vuelta, encaminándome hacia el porche, preparándome para lo que sea que Charlie vaya decirme.

Lo encuentro lavando trastos en la cocina y, cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, gira el grifo y se vuelve para enfrentarme.

—¿Quieres decirme en dónde estabas? Te he buscado toda la noche, Isabella.

—Siento haberte preocupado —digo mirando al suelo. ¿Qué mentira tendré que inventar?—. No debí haberme ido así… es que…

—¿Quién es el tipo que te vino a buscar? Más vale que me digas la verdad.

Trago saliva. Obviamente no puedo decirle que es Edward Cullen, el estudiante al que asesinaron hace años en la preparatoria.

—Es… es alguien que..., —carraspeo—, es un amigo de Phoenix. Éramos muy unidos pero no había podido hablar con él desde que llegue aquí.

Charlie entrecierra lo ojos. No está comprando mis palabras.

—¿Y no pudiste haber explicado eso antes de irte como una desesperada?

—Me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo porque era urgente y pensé… Me alteré cuando Bryan salió para enfrentarlo. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Si ellos se hubieran peleado, todos estarían hablando de eso mañana en la escuela. No quiero ser el centro de atención.

Charlie me pasa de lado y se deja caer en el sofá, parece darme una tregua.

—¿Y qué era eso tan "urgente" que tenía que hablar contigo?

—Oh —frunzo los labios. _Vamos, tú puedes_—. Fue un poco dramático con eso. Me dijo que… que hace unos días jugó a la ouija y ahora siente que hay espíritus vigilándolo y quería que lo ayudara. Es todo.

Charlie asiente un par de veces y toma el control remoto.

—Debe estar realmente desesperado si vino desde Phoenix solo para buscarte.

—Sssí.

—¿Y lo ayudaste?

—Llevará tiempo. Se está quedando en un hotel en Port Ángeles.

Con la pantalla plana encendida, Charlie deja de prestarme atención. Aprovecho la oportunidad para correr hacia las escaleras.

—Por cierto, —dice él, sobresaltándome—, deberías llamar a Bryan. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Subo los escalones a velocidad y, cuando al fin puedo encerrarme en mi habitación, siento la tención de mis músculos abandonarme y dejarme como gelatina.

—Hey, estás pálida. ¿Qué pasó allá abajo? —Edward se incorpora de la cama y viene a tomarme los hombros.

—Le mentí a Charlie.

—Oh, y te sientes culpable por eso.

—¿Qué? —digo extrañada—. ¡No! Es… es que no fui muy convincente. Sé que no me creyó, pero decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

Salgo de su agarre y camino hasta la mesita de noche en donde reposa mi celular.

—Tengo que llamar a Bryan.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama.

—¡Sht! ¿Quieres que Charlie sepa que estás aquí?

—Ónix… —susurra—. ¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones?

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Por qué si yo puedo confiar en ti tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Porque es distinto. Nadie tiene más de lo que tú me das, pero todos pueden ofrecerte lo que sea comparados conmigo.

Suspiro. Quizás Edward nunca entenderá que yo estoy arruinada para todos los hombres. Nunca podré estar con nadie más.

—Tengo que aclarar las cosas con Bryan si no queremos que él sospeche —respondo y me estiro para besar su mejilla.

Él bufa, pero acepta con una mueca y regresa a la cama colocando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Dejo que una agradable tibieza se extienda por mi pecho al verlo aquí, frente a mí, en mi cuarto. Nunca había fantaseado con tenerlo en un espacio que no fuera la escuela, por lo cual la escena me resulta extraña e increíblemente feliz.

El teléfono timbra muchas veces, hasta que la voz de buzón acaba con mis esperanzas de que Bryan conteste.

_Quizás está muy molesto conmigo._

Le quito importancia. Bryan no tiene el derecho de molestarse por cosas que no le conciernen.

Regresando mi atención a Edward, doy tres pasos hasta que mis rodillas chocan con la cama y me llevo una mano a la nuca, indecisa sobre lo que voy a decir.

—¿Vas… uh, a dormir…?

—Puedo dormir en el suelo, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

—No —agito la cabeza—. Quiero dormir contigo.

Siento el rubor colorear mis mejillas y corro al baño antes de que él pueda verlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sonrojé? Ni siquiera puedo adivinarlo.

Me lavo los dientes y el rostro, pensando en que esta será la primera vez que Edward me vea sin delineador y labial rojo. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de salir.

Él ya está debajo de las sábanas y mis ojos viajan en un microsegundo a la silla a un lado de la ventana, en donde sus vaqueros descansan. ¿Él está… en bóxers? Carraspeo y voy hacia el clóset para sacar una playera vieja con el logotipo de _Slipknot _en el pecho y unos pantalones de chándal.

Al volver a cerrar las puertas de madera, Edward está frente a mí, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Déjame ayudarte —dice con sus dedos posándose en el filo de mi sudadera, sacándola por encima de mi cabeza. Ante mi silencio, él toma la playera de mis manos y me cubre con ella.

«Con eso bastará —me quita los pantalones de las manos y los deja en la silla junto a la ventana. Me lleva hasta la cama y abre sus brazos—. Ven aquí».

Tiro del borde de mi pijama, a pesar de que esta me tapa hasta la mitad de los muslos, e intento no mirar a las piernas desnudas de Edward. Apago la luz antes de tenderme a su lado y dejar que él pase un brazo por encima de mi estómago.

Viro el rostro y lo hallo a él mirándome de forma indescifrable. Para acabar con el silencio incómodo, le digo la información que Charlie me dio cuando le pregunté acerca de su asesinato.

—Creo que hay una manera de reunir pruebas sobre lo que te pasó —murmuro.

Su rostro se constriñe con amargura, pero se las arregla para disimularlo al momento siguiente.

—¿Cuál?

—Charlie habló con Marcus Vulturi, el papá de Alec. Mi papá sabe que Alec fue quien te asesinó, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada cuando Marcus sobornó al alcalde y se las arregló para que este diera la orden de que cerraran el caso, argumentando que no había pruebas suficientes para declarar asesinato.

—Lo sabía —el agarre de Edward se tensa—. Siempre supe que Marcus había movido sus influencias o no hubiera habido otra manera de que Alex se librara de la cárcel —suspira—. Pero no comprendo, ¿cómo puede esto servirnos de algo?

—Bueno, hace años que el alcalde ya no es el alcalde; si logro que tu familia reabra el caso, Charlie podría declarar lo que sabe…

—¿Estás consciente de que eso pondría la vida de tu padre en peligro? Marcus es tan despreciable como su hijo, él haría lo que sea con tal de…

—Sé que es peligroso, pero tú y tu familia se merecen un cierre adecuado. Es lo justo.

Sonríe y me besa la frente.

—O quizás solo debería ir a la corte y declarar todo lo que pasó esa noche: "Señoría, hace diecisiete años me asesinaron y sé quién fue".

Agito la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no estás tomándotelo en serio?

Él se incorpora y se inclina sobre mí. Sus piernas entrelazándose con las mías.

—Lo único que quiero es hallar la manera de hacer que este raro conjuro que hiciste dure más… para siempre, si es posible. Estoy harto de pensar en el "¿qué tal si…?". Yo también quiero avanzar, ónix, al igual que todos lo hicieron.

Veo la melancolía en sus ojos y no puedo evitar compadecerme de él y tocar su mejilla.

—Te duele que Tanya te haya superado tan pronto —no es una pregunta. Lo veo querer protestar, pero pongo un dedo sobre su boca—. Es entendible. Está bien.

Él esconde su cara en mi cuello.

—No la amo, ónix, lo juro, pero me da tanta rabia… Íbamos a casarnos, a tener una vida, y en cuanto desaparecí de la suya, ella corrió a refugiarse en otro.

Echo mis brazos a sus hombros.

—Tienes que ponerte en su lugar. Quizás fue exactamente eso lo que pasó… quizás solo buscó apoyo y lo de Bryan fue inesperado.

De inmediato cierro la boca. Sueno ridícula incluso a mis propios oídos. Incluso para mí es difícil asimilar el hecho de que Tanya haya sido la novia de Edward y de que sea la madre de Bryan.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso, ónix. Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes —se inclina y me besa los labios—. Mañana hallaremos la forma de prolongar este hechizo, bruja.

Se instala de nuevo en su lugar a mi lado, la palma de su mano abierta sobre mi estómago y su respiración en mi sien.

Me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño; cada terminación de mi cuerpo avivada por la emoción del cuerpo de Edward tocando el mío.

Pero al fin, mis párpados se sienten pesados.

OoO

Los toques en la ventana son tan fuertes que mis ojos se abren abruptamente, incorporándome de inmediato de la cama. Edward hace lo mismo, pero sin deshacer su agarre en mi cintura.

Cuando mis ojos se ajustan a la escasa luz, ahogo un gemido.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —inquiere Edward en un peligroso tono.

—Mierda —murmuro—. No… no lo sé.

Me doy cuenta que es demasiado tarde para pedirle a Edward que se oculte dentro del clóset, pues Bryan ya tiene los ojos fijos en él.

Quito las cobijas de encima y abro la ventana.

—¿Estás loco? —susurro furiosa—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Bryan brinca desde su lugar en la rama del árbol hasta el interior de mi habitación.

—¿Quieres explicarme que hacían ustedes dos en mi casa? —reclama Bryan, con las manos en puños.

Miro a Edward por encima de mi hombro. Él tiene los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Pero qué dices? Nosotros no estábamos… —pero él me interrumpe y da una zancada hacia Edward.

—Esme te vio, Isabella, no trates de negarlo. Así que dime qué carajo hacías en mi casa.

OoO

_**C-A-R-A-J-O. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Dejen reviews y alerts.**_

_**Un besoooote.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
